Pokemon The Kanto Journey!
by PokeNavKev
Summary: In a world known as Pokémon, a few heroes will journey through the Kanto region to become the ultimate Pokémon Trainer ever! Join our heroes from Pallet Town; Red, Blue, Leaf, Kenny, Sid, and Satoshi as they battle their way to The Pokémon League and face the villainous Team Rocket! Who will become the Pokémon Champion? I hope you like my take as a FanFic of Pokémon R/B/Y/Fr/Lg!
1. Kanto Region Meet Our Heroes!

Red- He is from Pallet Town and lives with his Mother. He's always striving to do his best, he's courageous, and aiming to defeat Blue. He gets along with Leaf and Kenny a lot more than with Blue. He's one of the many main characters throughout the story. His main weakness is knowing that Blue is one step a head of him. Will he have what it takes to be the Pokémon Champion?

Blue- He is also from Pallet Town and is Red's rival throughout the Pokémon Journey. He only wants to win Red, and sometimes he might do it in cruel ways, but has a good heart. He also might have feelings for Leaf, but refuses to show any true emotions for her. Blue is a selfish, cocky guy and won't let anyone stop his way to become the top.

Leaf- She's from Pallet Town as well and has a major crush on Blue. She's the girly girl type, but she's also serious when she has to be. She has many secrets within her, and throughout the story she will try to help Kenny get his crush, Sid. She's smart and only wants to become the top in order to win Blue's heart...and to become the cutest girl in Kanto.

Kenny- Originally coming from Vermillion City, Kenny is an intelligent, shy kid. He's gay, and that doesn't let him down. He has a crush on Sid who's new in the Kanto Region. He only wants to become Champion to make Sid interested in him. His main rival is Lacy from the Unova Region who's also after Sid. With the help of Leaf, will Kenny win Sid's heart? Or will Lacy beat him?

Satoshi- He is from Pallet Town as well, and at first was skeptical with his starter, Pikachu, but now his Pokémon has relied on Satoshi and Pikachu became his traveling companion. Along the way he meets Misty and Brock. Satoshi has a slight crush on Misty, and sometimes gets jealous over that. Can Satoshi make it to the top?

Sid- He's from the Hoenn Region that moved to Pallet Town. He's like Brock, he's obsessed with girls and clumsy. He decides to go on a Pokémon Journey with Kenny, much to Kenny's excitement. He's oblivious to Kenny's feelings, and he might just be to his own feelings towards Kenny as just a friend. His motivation to be the top is to win all the girls attention. What will happen between him and Kenny?

Misty- She's the Gym Leader in Cerulean City. She's a tomboy, and is never seen with a good attitude. One day while fishing, Satoshi took her bike and found it ruined. She dedicated herself to follow Satoshi until he pays her bike back. Along the way, she's realized that Satoshi is special to her, and not just as a friend. She will help Satoshi become Champion. Will Satoshi ever see her as more than a friend?

Brock- The Gym Leader of Pewter City. He's a ladies man, or at least tries. He took interest in Satoshi's way of handling Pikachu, and decides to travel with him and with Misty. He's very wise, and is a good chef. He aims to be the best breeder around, and maybe along the way, he could find the perfect girl of his dreams. If he could stop making a fool of himself.

Paul- He moved to the Sinnoh Region a long time ago, but now he's back. He serves as Satoshi's main rival. He's very quiet and when he does talk, he's cruel to Satoshi. He only cares about becoming Champion and getting the best Pokémon around. He has a dark secret too, but all will be revealed in good time.

Lacy- She's that one girl that wants to be up on all the guys. She only wants fame, and cute boys. When she first saw Sid, she knew she had to get him, only there's one problem: Kenny. She knows his secreat, and uses that as an advantage. She's always trying to make herself look desirable, and only agreed to go to the Pokémon League to beat Kenny and get her precious Sid. Will this conceded girl win her way?


	2. Opening: Getting The Identification!

~~~~~~~~Red

"Hello! Welcome to the Official Pokémon Registration Center! What might your name be?" said the nice lady in the reception place.  
Red smiles and almost shouts his name out load. His mother smiles, embarrassed that his son would yell at the poorly now shocked lady.  
"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Red apologizes. "It's ok, I've had worse kids who were excited as well. So you are Red, right? From Pallet Town correct?" Red nods his head quickly.  
"Ok in just a moment you will get your official ID. If you may, please head to the waiting room next door."  
Red smiles wider, knowing that his dream was about to come true. Red had finally become 13 years old, which is the new required age to get an official Pokémon. Now that he is old enough, he can finally get his first Pokémon ever! The excitement was filling his heart. He thought about entering Prof. Oak's lab already and getting introduced to the starter Pokémon that he's always seen other kids on TV gain from him. Red and his mother, Delia entered the room where other kids were waiting as well. Red found a seat and sat down still smiling.  
"Red, calm down, you'll have a heart attack or something," his mother said with a worried look on her face.  
"Don't worry Mom, not even a heart attack will stop me from getting my ID today. I can't wait to go on a journey already Mom! Today's the day, I Red, will become a trainer of skill and hard work!"

~~~~~~~~~Leaf

Leaf entered the OPRC. She grins. "Leaf, wait up!" her father cries hurrying after his daughter.  
"Come on Dad! Why are you slower than usual? Can't you see I'm getting my ID?" Leaf runs to the receptionist.  
"Hi, I'm Leaf from Pallet Town, I'm here for my ID," Leaf said as she sets her hands on the table and leans forward onto the poor woman's face, centimeters apart from each other. The woman frowns and looks at her father.  
"Leaf, please, you're acting like a child! And didn't you say earlier that you were to not be treated like a kid anymore?" Leaf's father said to her.  
"Dad, pleeeeeaaase! I'm am no longer a kid. I am now going to be an official trainer now. So how long is the wait, I have to go talk to my other friends in school that I'm getting an ID." The woman points to a door that said waiting 'Waiting Room.' Leaf frowns.  
"Really?! I do have to wait forever don't I?! Ugh! Whatever, I'm sooo going not to enjoy this. Daddy, let's go wait in the room. Let's see if any of my friends are in there." Leaf sets off to the room and her father hurriedly follows.  
Leaf enters and examines the room. Great, there was no one she knew, except for her boring neighbor, Red. The boy turns and waves at her. Leaf waves back, even though she would rather not. She found a seat and sat. She takes out her PokeGear and dials her friend, Marie. Soon she was engaged in full blown conversation. Her father sits next to her and gives a big sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~Blue

Blue casually enters the building. He looks around and smirks. Of course no one is here, he thought. I'm the first one here, as always. He strolls to the cute receptionist.  
"Hi, are you here for you ID?"  
Blue nods and said, "Of course I am. First one here of course too."  
The woman shakes her head. "You're the twentieth here today actually," she said.  
Blue's eyes widen. "What?! What do you mean?! I'm not first?!" The woman smiles awkwardly and asks for his name. "It's Blue from Pallet. Let me see who else made it before me, I'll challenge 'em all tomorrow mornin'!"  
And with that Blue storms in the waiting room. He sees no one that he knows. Wait...! Oh no. Red. They've been rivals since Blue can remember, and with good reason. He doesn't like Red at all. Blue's face turns red with anger at the sight of Red. How could he, Blue, have lost to someone as stupid as Red?! He enters the room and decides to hide his anger, he doesn't want to look like a drama queen.  
"Hey. Red."  
The other boy looks up. He stands when he realizes it was Blue. "Blue!" he exclaims closing his fists.  
"Hey, Red's mom. I just came to see why you came so late today."  
Red growls in anger. "I didn't see you, so maybe you came late yourself," Red states and he locks eyes with Blue.  
"I happen to be at the restroom you know. Well, I'll leave you now. I gotta go check on my ID. Smell ya later!" Blue exits the room.  
Leaf on the other hand was staring at Blue as he left. She has the biggest crush on the planet on Blue. "Hello? Leaf? You still there? Hello?" Marie said through the PokeGear as Leaf was lost on thought.

~~~~~~~~~Kenny

Kenny goes inside the building. "Kenny, I'll be right back to pick you up in five minutes. Have fun in there, and enjoy every moment of it!" Kenny's brother, Aiden said. Kenny nods as he sees his brother fly off with his Charizard back to Pallet Town. Kenny turns back to the building. Kenny was finally here. This is where he will start of his Pokémon journey. Kenny has read all about this place. This is the Official Pokémon Registration Center that is located at the city known as Saffron. Of course, Kenny has also read about the city's history, but he would rather not think about that at this moment. Kenny walks up the nice lady at the reception table.  
"Hi, I am Kenny from Pallet Town. May I get my identification card please?"  
The nice lady nods her head and writes Kenny's name to on the paper and tells him to wait at the waiting room. Kenny smiles and thanks the lady.  
He enters the room and sees his neighbors Red and Leaf. He sits next to Red.  
"Hello, Red!" he said. Red waves at him. "Are you excited?" Kenny questions.  
Red nods his head. "I can't wait to get my first Pokémon. It feels like a dream. Who are you thinking of getting for your starter?" Red said examining Kenny's face.  
Red and Kenny really don't talk as much, but Red knows that Kenny is really smart. Maybe listening to his ideas would gain him access to become a better trainer. And to be smarter and better than Blue.  
Kenny closes his eyes. "I will choose a Charmender. Not because of specific strategy, but because I want to follow my brother's footsteps. He has a very smart and strong Charizard." Red nods his head, but he secretly wished for a more intellectual answer.

~~~~~~~~It's Time

"May the following people please report to the front desk: Red, Blue, Leaf, and Kenny from Pallet Town."  
Kenny and Red look at each and smile widely. "I got to go girl, I'll call you later!" Leaf said as she got up. Red and Kenny dash to the door just as Leaf does as well. They both stop to see who will go through the door first.  
"Hmph!" said Leaf as she flips her hair and walks out the door with her nose up in the air. Kenny adjusts his glasses and walks out the door. Red follows nearby.  
Red sees Blue already standing at the reception table with a smirk on his face. Red frowns.  
"Better late than never, right Red?" Blue said looking at him. Red growls and grinds his teeth.  
Leaf jumps in front of Blue and yells out, "Hi Blue!"  
The shocked Blue blushes as he looks down at her pretty face. Blue always finds himself looking at her, even though he was pretty sure that he does not like her. Well yeah, Leaf was pretty hot, but if even if he did like her that way, she would never like him back.  
"Oh, what's up Leaf?"  
Leaf's face turns to a bright pink. "Right now you."  
Blue's blush worsens. Red gives a small snicker and hides his face with his hands, and Blue notices which makes him mad. Kenny just sighs. He knows that Blue and Red always fight and Kenny knows that their fights would finally be settled by a Pokémon battle. Their arguing are getting annoying as it is.  
"So it's time to finally get your IDs," the receptionist said.  
The children all turn their heads at the same time at the lady.  
The woman sets down the IDs on the table. Red smiles and takes his card. Kenny grabs his card and begins to examine it. Leaf takes her as well and holds two fingers to the lady and winks at her. Blue smirks and takes his card and stuffs it in his pocket.  
"You are all now registered on the Pokémon Records. Don't lose your ID, you need them to fight against gym leaders and to enter the Pokémon League. You are all now official Pokémon trainers!"  
Red and Leaf cheer. Kenny just smiles to himself. Blue shrugs and smirks.  
"Don't forget to get your starters at Prof. Oak's laboratory. Good luck on your journey!"


	3. Pallet Town: Prep for the Start!

~~~~~~~Red

Now at home, Red was pacing around his house, anxious that he is finally an official trainer. Tomorrow morning, he will get his very first Pokémon from Prof. Oak. He just couldn't stand still.  
Delia on the other hand was sitting at the table watching her son. She didn't know what to feel. She was glad to see her son so happy, but she couldn't shake the fact that her own son will be leaving her. She watched hopelessly as her son paced around the living room.  
Red was thinking a lot. Charizard would be preferable, it would help him fly off whenever he needed him. Blastoise can surf him around the sea at will. Venusaur can make some delicious berry juice according to Kenny and would be useful if he runs out of money.  
"Mom, how much money am I getting?" Red asks.  
"$3000. That should be enough don't you think?"  
Red nods his head and continues to pace.  
"Now Red, come here," Delia said to her son who went to her.  
"Tomorrow is a really big day for you. So I want you to know that I love you so much, it's unbearable. I will worry so much, so please don't forget to call me whenever you can. All boys leave home someday. It even said so on TV. The point is, be brave, be smart, and try to change your underwear once in a while."  
Red blushes at her mother's last words. "Mom! I know to change my clothes!"  
Delia laughs and hugs her son. "I love you Red. Be safe." Red squeezes her mother with his arms. "I love you too."  
_Mime, Mime!_ Red turns and sees Mimey caring a bag of fruits to them. Red smiles and takes an apple and bites it.  
"See Mom, you still have Mimey here to protect you." Delia looks at Mimey who smiles. Delia closes her eyes and smiles at Mimey.  
Red suddenly remembers. "Mom, I have to get my potions off the PC. Can I?" Delia looks at her son and nods her head. Red hurries off to his room upstairs.

~~~~~~~~Leaf

Leaf was on her bed admiring her drawings that she drew of Blue. She liked this one particular drawing which she and Blue were kissing. She looks at it for a few seconds and sighs. Blue will never be hers. All the other girls like Blue too. Hmph. They all want him. We all want Blue actually. Maybe Kenny might actually want Blue too. Or Red. He can keep Red though.  
Leaf looks around her room. Wow, I have a lot of posters and plush dolls, she thought. Leaf grabs a Bulbasaur plush. Maybe she'll get this one. But it's so ugly. All the girls will make fun of her. Well, she can always do a makeover to it.  
She throws it away and picks up a Charmander doll. This one looks fierce. It looks kinda cute, but it's orange. She tosses it away.  
She picks up a Squirtle. Now this one is cute. It's so cuddly looking. That's when Leaf decides. "Dad! I know what Pokémon I want now!"

~~~~~~~~~Blue

"Now, Blue, wait until tomorrow. Everyone else is getting their starters tomorrow," Professor Oak said to his grandson.  
"I can't wait until tomorrow! I actually threw up because I was so anxious! I want my starter now!"  
Oak sighs. "You can't. Not even if you are my own kin, I can't. Why don't you go see your items? You have to have enough things on your journey..."  
Blue frowns. "My stuff is all in my PC. I transferred all the money to my ID. All I need is to carry are my Pokémon with me. That's all."  
Oak shakes his head. "Your father should have really named you Green. Instead he goes on to name you the opposite of Delia's child."  
Blue smirks. "He should have named me Gary instead, much simpler if you ask me. But I like my name. Blue is a much more of a professional name." Oak sits on his chair.  
Daisy walks in the room. "Hey, Gramps. Hey, Blue. I see you brought home your ID Blue."  
Blue flashes his ID.  
Daisy looks at it and laughs.  
"What? They used our old pictures when we were 10 years old. Of course I look funny. Not as funny as Red's though."

~~~~~~~Kenny

Kenny was in his room getting his pack ready. He had put in his some potions, some paralyze heals, and antidotes inside. Also he secretly stored in a Premier Ball. He had obtained this ball in a small contest that he won in school. He was glad that he can finally use this on a Pokémon, the trick was, on who he was going to use this Pokeball on. Kenny wanted this Pokémon to be special.  
He looks at his shelves filled with trophies of spelling bees and math quizzes. He opened the small little wooden door behind his trophies and takes out a Pokémon journal. He has been writing it for a while. He stuffs it inside his backpack.  
Kenny looks out his window. He sees someone outside on the grass.  
It was the new kid that moved to Pallet Town. Kenny forgot his name, but he thought he was pretty handsome. Although he knew that he would have no chance with this boy from Hoenn.  
Everyone in Pallet knew that Kenny liked boys instead girls except the new kid, but they didn't mind. They also know that Kenny has the potential to become the next Pokémon Professor. Kenny does not wish to be a professor. Kenny would much rather be with Pokémon as a Pokémon Ranger. But there was only one thing that was letting Kenny down. He was extremely shy. If Kenny is to complete his dream about becoming a Ranger, he must overcome this obstacle.  
Kenny found himself staring at the new boy who was looking straight back at him.  
Kenny suddenly starts to panic and almost falls out the window. Kenny waves as a big blush marks goes through his face and he closes the curtains. Kenny sinks to the floor. Once again, Kenny has managed to look like an idiot.

~~~~~~Sid

Sid looked at the kid's house with confusion.  
That was weird. Maybe he's the shy type. Oh well.  
Sid walks inside his house. He had moved a weak earlier here to Kanto from Hoenn. He misses Littleroot town, but he's glad to have moved here so he can start into a fresh beginning. He hasn't talked to anyone yet on the town, Sid was a little bit shy. He knows that some kid named Blue lives around here because he saw him around talking to some girl who kept calling his name yesterday. Although he only saw Safferon City for a little bit, he has come to say that Safferon might be his favorite location in Kanto, but there is still a lot more to explore.  
He enters his room and throws himself at his own bed. He stares at the ceiling and starts to imagine him being back in Littleroot Town talking to May. He had this huge crush on her, but she never made a move on him. At least they were good friends. He even misses Roger who moved on to Johto.  
He sighs. What if he never finds someone to hang around with? This thought send chills down on him. He has to find someone to talk to, maybe this Blue dude. He seems cool enough to hang with. And that girl, she was pretty hot too.  
He checks his watch. It's 9:00pm. What should he do now? He turns on the TV.  
"And now we take you to the current Elite Four Champion, Lance!" said a smoking hot reporter on the TV. The camera zooms a little and reveals a man with red hair and with cape.  
"So to all rookies, trainers, and other folks who wish to enter the Pokémon League, you must gain all eight badges from Kanto. Until then, I will remain here, in The Indigo Plateau. I will be waiting."  
Sid suddenly had a thought. What if he wins the Pokémon League? He could become the Champion of the Kanto Region! Then he would be prized by all the girls in all the regions! He smiles. So it's decided. Sid will try to become Champion. And no one will stop him. No one.

~~~~~~ Somewhere in Kanto

Jesses and James came running inside the boss' headquarters.  
They kneel before a shadowy figure sitting in a chair slowly petting a persian. A meowth stood beside the person.  
"Sir! We have managed to steal four Pokémon today!" Jesses said without daring to look up at her boss' eyes.  
"Just four?" the boss said. The person stands, revealing that it was indeed a man. "I will not stand this stupidity any longer. Just today, Butch and Cassidy have stolen 27! Do you really think I will accept your goof balls? You both disgust me. But at least you brought me something. Meowth," the boss said.  
"Y-Yes sir?" the Pokémon stutters.  
"From now on, you will help these two on missions. I trust that you won't fail me. Right?"  
Meowth looked at the stupid idiots, and he slowly nodded his head yes.  
"Good, now don't fail me. We will succeed."


	4. The Starters of Kanto Region!

~~~~~~~ Leaf

She opened her eyes. She looks around for her window. Sunshine. A wide smile appears on her face and she immediately goes to her closet.  
She changes into her red short skirt, and light blue shirt. She steps into her fabulous shoes and looks for a perfect hat to wear. Ah! The premier hat! She puts it on her head. She looks back at the closet and sees her black dress that she used to wear when she was small. She touches it, and sighs. She closes her closet. She grabs her yellow purse and runs down the stairs.  
Her father was there waiting. "You're up! Good girl! Make sure to show me your Pokémon when you get it!" he managed to exclaim as he sees his daughter run off to Prof. Oak's lab.  
"Kids. They grow up way too fast."

Leaf couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful Bulbasaur. In the end, she decided that that's what she wants. Plants are her specialty anyway. No matter how ugly it looks like, but she wants to be a beauty trainer, and some say make it to train with the Pokémon Gym Leader, Erika. She has seen Erika in person, and she knows that Erika is very pretty. The official trainers that stay in her gym are all females, and they are beautiful too. She'll fit right in! Maybe, just maybe, Erika will take interest in Leaf. To impress Erika, Leaf has decided to get a Bulbasaur!  
She sees the building. A kid exits the laboratory cheering and yelling out his starter. Leaf enters the building.  
His laboratory isn't as big as she has imagined. It was rather small, but she didn't care. Some kids were in a line waiting to get their starters as well. Leaf hurries to the line. It felt like forever for Leaf to finally reach the Professor.  
"Hello Leaf! Glad you can make it!"  
Leaf smiles at him and said, "Hello Professor. Like, where is Blue? Did he get his Pokémon already?"  
Oak shook his head. "I let him stay over the house for a few minutes due to bad behavior. Now Leaf, I have three Pokémon: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Which one would you like to have on your journey?" Leaf shouts out her choice and startles a few kids behind her. The Professor smiles and hands her a Pokeball. Leaf stares at it and starts to jump up in down chanting her Pokémon's name.  
"Don't forget your Pokedex." The Professor gives her a pink Pokedex. Leaf takes it and hugs Oak.  
"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Leaf breaks her hug and runs out the door. She starts to cheer again. She presses the button and a red beam shoots to the floor. Leaf sees her Bulbasaur standing there staring at her.  
"Hi Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouts and hugs it. Bulbasaur was a bit confused about what just happened but accepted the hug. "I'm Leaf, your trainer. I was hoping you and I could travel as best friends."  
Bulbasaur tilts her head to the side. "Would you like that?" Bulbasaur looks deep into her official trainer. She looks friendly at the most.  
Bulbasaur smiles. _Bulba! Saur!  
_"Eeeh! Omg, we are going to have so much fun Bulbasaur. You know what, I think I'll call you... Bulba! You like that?"  
_Saur! Bulbasaur!_ Leaf hugs it even tighter. She finally got her Pokémon. Now she can actually go out and start her Pokémon Journey around Kanto! Leaf was so excited.  
"There's someone you've got to meet Bulba. Come on, I'll take you there!" Leaf carried her new Pokémon down the road to her house. On the way, she saw Blue's house. Blue was looking down at her through a window. Blue looked so mad. He thought about the unfairness of how Leaf got to be first than him. Scratch that, how anyone else got to be first than him. At least Red is still asleep.

~~~~~~Red and Blue

Blue continues to stare out at the passing kids. Kids who were happily getting their starters. Kids who were enjoying their lame ass Pokémon. Blue can easily beat them all. Being the grandson of a Professor really has its benefits. Blue has worked with many Pokémon before so he wasn't too excited. Seeing all those kids really makes him happy that they are all rookies. Blue can so beat them at a battle. They all look so weak. Blue could hardly wait to see Red's face when he defeats him in a battle. Suddenly his PokeGear started to ring. It was his Grandfather.  
"S'up Gramps?" Blue said.  
"Blue, I need you to come here and take care of the lab. I have to check on something. Will you please hand out the Pokémon?" Blue agrees.  
Great. Now only can he not get his starter, but he has to give away the starters. Can this day get any worse?

Red wakes up from his bed. It's time.  
He changes into his light blue jeans, and puts on black undershirt. He then he puts on his red and white shirt. He then puts on his signature red hat that looks like a Pokeball. He steps into his shoes and sets his backpack on his back. He looks at his mirror. Red wasn't smiling. He feared that this was all a dream, but of course it's not. Red doesn't know a thing about Pokémon. He knows a few things like fire types and water types and stuff, but he doesn't really know what he will expect from them. He forces a smile and walks down to the stairs.  
His Mom was waiting for him already. They stare at each other for a while and then Red hugs her. Delia hugs him back as a few tears run down her face.  
"Red, no matter what happens, remember that you always have your mother here. Don't let anything bring you down. Be brave and smart as you have always been. I love you." Red breaks the hug and wipes her tear away from her eyes and states, "I love you too Mom. I'll call whenever I can."  
He exits the door and looks back as her mother waves at his son goodbye. She closes the door. And she begins to sob. Mimey walks up to her and hugs Delia who gives the weakest smile at her Pokémon...  
Red continued his way to the lab. He tried to get his mother's image out of his head and he succeeds when he sees something. It was a Pokémon! But, what was it?  
The Pokémon was small, pink and it had a long tail. It flew in front of him. Red looked at it, uncertain what to do. The Pokémon tilts it head to the side and does a front flip in midair.  
_Mew! _it cried and flew off to Route 1.  
"Wait!" Red yells and he runs after it.  
He was just touching the grass to Route 1 when he suddenly hears the Professor.  
"Hey! Wait! Don't go out! It's unsafe! Pokémon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokémon for protection! Here, come with me Red. I have something to tell you anyhow." Red looks out into Route 1.  
"But..."  
"Now, Red come along."

They enter the Pokémon Lab. Only a few lab assistants and Blue were inside. Blue had his arms folded clapping his foot onto the ground impatiently.  
"Gramps, I'm fed up with waiting!" he exclaims.  
"Blue? Let me think... oh that's right! I told you to come here! Just wait a sec Blue. Here, Red. There are three Pokémon that are of course in these Pokeballs. When I was young I was a serious trainer just like how you and Blue will become one now. In my old age, I can't do such a thing so I would like you two do me a favor, but first, Red, choose your starter."  
His words angered Blue.  
"Hey, Gramps! What the hell?! What about me?"  
Oak shook his head. "Blue, language please. Be patient, Blue you can have one too."  
Red walks up to a table which contained three Pokeballs.  
Blue suddenly runs and bumps Red out of the way.  
"Hey, watch it!" Red yells.  
"You got in the way!"  
"I did not! You freaking pushed me!"  
"Well then, you were in the way right?"  
Red and Blue lock hands and start to push each other to see who's strongest.  
"Red! Blue! Please just choose your Pokémon!" Prof. Oak said trying to break the rivals apart.  
Blue pulls his hands away and looks away from Red. "Humph! I'll get a better Pokémon, and besides, I don't need to be greedy like you. Go ahead and choose Red!"  
Red gladly smiles and looks at the table.  
Blue smiles. Good, now he can see what Pokémon Red will get, and he will choose the opposite type. Blue will have a bigger advantage than Red!

Red grabs a Pokeball. It had the fire symbol on the roof of the Pokeball and unleashes it into the room.  
A Charmander appears and gives a big yawn. It looks up and sees Red.  
_Char?  
_Red smiles at it.  
"Hey little guy, the name's Red!"  
_Char? _The Pokémon looks at his new trainer.  
It sniffs him. Charmender looks a bit skeptical. Maybe it didn't like Red?  
The Pokémon suddenly jumps on Red's leg and starts to cheer.  
"Hey, it likes me!" Red said happily.  
"Great, now move over!" Blue said pushing Red aside. Charmender looks at Blue. Its eyes turn orange.  
"I'll take this one then!" Blue said snatching a Pokeball of the table.  
"Red, so I see you want the fire Pokémon Charmander? It seems really energetic!"  
Blue suddenly throws his Pokeball to the floor and a Squirtle appears. The little Pokémon looks around and finds Blue.  
"Hey there Squirtle. I, Blue Gary Oak, am your new Master. So you only listen to me ok?"  
Squirtle looks confused but nods its head.  
"My Pokémon looks a lot stronger than yours," Blue said to Red.  
Charmander looks at Squirtle.  
_Char, char?_ Squirtle looks at Charmander. _Squirtle, squirt! _The two Pokémon start to chase each other around gleefully.  
"Your Pokémon seem to be friends!" Prof. Oak said as he watched Squirtle and Charmander ran along.  
"They are not friends!" Blue exclaims. He grabs the Squirtle.  
"Now listen here you! We don't play with Red's Pokémon! Can't you see that we're rivals with him?"  
Squirtle looks at Charmander.  
_Squirtle?  
_"No! Just do as I say, ok?" He sets the Pokémon down.  
Charmander approaches Squirtle. The water Pokémon looks sadly away. Charmander looks sad and walks up to Red.  
"You're messed up in the head Blue," Red coldly said as he returned Charmander back into his Pokeball.  
"Whatever Red. Okay! I'll make my Pokémon fight to toughen it up! I don't want to lose to some loser like you, Red. Gramps, I'll see ya later, I have Pokémon to capture and Gym Leaders to beat. Smell ya later!" Blue then walks out the door.  
"Good luck on your journey Red," Oak said to him.  
"I don't need luck. Well I'll see you later Professor. I can't let Blue win me." And Red hurries off out the door.  
Professor sits down at his chair. "Oh no! I forgot to give them the Pokedex! Well, they'll come back when they realize they're missing it..."

~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Sid wakes up.  
"Oh my God! What time is it?!" He looks at his watch. He curses and runs downstairs.  
"Sid! Where are you going with your underwear?" his mother said. Sid looks down and sees that all he's wearing are his boxers.  
"Dang it!"  
He quickly runs back upstairs into his room. He puts on his tan shorts, his dark brown shirt, and his shoes on. He then puts on his red bandana over his forehead and runs out the door.

Kenny just woke up as well.  
"Great, of course I would be late!" Kenny states to himself.  
He puts on a pair of grey pants, a white shirt with a grey and black Pokeball in the middle. On top of that he put on a blue sweater. He puts on his shoes and puts on a blue beanie over his head. He then grabs his white backpack and puts on his glasses.  
"Bye, Mom, bye Dad, I'll be back in a few minutes!" Kenny yells as he runs out the door.

Sid runs inside the laboratory.  
"Oh, hello! I thought I was done with the trainers. You are Sid, yes?" Prof. Oak asked.  
Sid was panting.  
"Hey. Yes I am."  
Prof. Oak looks at him worriedly. "Are you ok?"  
Sid nods his head and looks at Prof. Oak. "Can I have my starter now? I've been waiting of this for a while now."  
The Professor handed him a Pokeball. "This is the last starter Pokémon that I have. It's a Squirtle."  
Sid took the Pokeball. A smile breaks through.  
"This is exactly the Pokémon that I wanted! Wow, thanks Prof. Oak!"

"Professor Oak!" Kenny yells as he bursts through the door.  
He stops his tracks when he sees Sid standing next to the Professor. Oh no, what is he doing here?!  
Kenny can feel his face turn red...  
He steps up to the Professor and tries his hardest to not look at Sid.  
"Professor Oak, I'm sorry for being late, but do you still have a starter for me?"  
Sid looks at Kenny. This kid looks like a nerd, Sid thought.  
Kenny can see from the corner of his eyes that Sid was staring at him. Kenny can only hope that his blush isn't noticeable.  
"Unfortunately, I just gave my final one to Sid here..."  
Kenny's world seems to have faded to a black abyss. He goes on his knees and groans.  
"But, I still have one other Pokémon."  
Kenny's head shoots up. "You do?" Kenny asks.  
Sid looks over to the Professor and then to Kenny. Sid felt this rush of guiltiness go through him. Wow, he actually did take the final starter.  
Professor Oak walks to his front desk and brings back a Pokeball. He throws the Pokeball to the ground and a Pokémon appears.  
"Kenny, this is a Sandshrew."  
Kenny stared at it. Of course Kenny knew what a Sandshrew was, but... it's green?  
"Kenny this Sandshrew is a Shiny Pokémon." Kenny and Sid lean forward on it.

The Pokémon steps a few steps back and slashes both of the curious boys. They scream in pain.  
"Ow! What was that for you little punk!" Sid exclaims as he held his face.  
"Sandshrew just got scared that's all. Sandshrew is a special Pokémon because of its color type of course. Instead of only one special ability, it has three. I caught this a week ago. You can have it if you want."  
Kenny looks at the Pokémon while still rubbing his nose.  
"I'll take it. Not like I have much of a choice." Kenny kneels before the Sandshrew.  
"Salutations! I'm Kenny!"  
The Sandshrew just turned around from him.  
"Don't worry, Kenny. He's just mad that you startled it. He'll grow on you," Oak said.  
Kenny returned the Pokémon to its Pokeball.  
"Thank you Professor Oak! I'll take care of Sandshrew."  
"Yeah Professor, thanks! I'll take care of Squirtle!"  
The Professor gives them their Pokedex. Kenny noticed that his was a white instead of red.  
"Hey, nice Pokedex! It looks badass!" Sid complimented.  
Kenny said nothing and hurries of the door.  
"Hey, wait up Kenny!"  
Kenny stops outside the building.  
"Hey, I don't think we really introduced ourselves. I'm Sid. I moved here from the Hoenn region," Sid said extending his arm. Kenny looks at it and he can feel his face turn hot again.  
"Why so shy dude, I ain't gonna bite."  
Kenny decides to shake his hand. "I'm Kenny. Nice to meet you Sid."  
Kenny quickly takes his hand away. Kenny starts to walk towards Route 1.  
"Hey, wanna travel together?" Sid asks.  
Kenny trips on air.  
"Woah, you alright dude?" Sid said helping Kenny get up.  
"I'm... ok. Thanks. You, would want to travel with me? Why?"  
Sid smiles and puts his hand on the back of his head and said, "Well, I really don't want to travel alone. I hardly know this Kanto region. So it'll be chill to travel with someone who knows the places. And you seem to know everything. So what do you say? Companions?"  
Kenny looks away.  
Wow. Sid actually wants to go with Kenny! Wow! Kenny turns back around.  
"Sure. Shall we?"  
"Uh, hold on, I forgot my backpack back at home. Mind waitin' for me?"  
Kenny shakes his head and Sid runs off. No. Kenny doesn't mind at all.


	5. Route 1: The Journey Begins!

~~~~~~~Blue

Blue was now walking down the road of Route One.  
Many people say that Route One is the shortest Route in Kanto, so this should be no problem for Blue. He has a Squirtle now, and Blue knows that Red will have a lot of difficulty trying to beat Brock in Pewter City. All is according to plan. Blue's main intention is to defeat all Gym Leaders and be the Pokémon Champion. And also to rub it on Red's face. Blue comes up to a sign. It said, 'Route 1. Viridian City: 1 Mile Ahead.'  
Great.  
Maybe he could hurry up somehow.  
He had managed to sneak by Leaf earlier who was talking none stop on her PokeGear. He hopes that she doesn't catch up, he'll make a fool of himself...  
This wasn't going to take long, Blue thought. He starts to fast walk. Red wouldn't be too far behind.  
Suddenly Blue sees something fly by fast.  
What the hell was that? Blue looks around. Then he sees something else fly by. He notices that the Pokémon were Pidgeys.  
Blue smiles.  
Not the best flying Pokémon out there, but Red would be furious if he sees him with another Pokémon. This is all too easy. He reached for his back. Just as he Blue did that though, the Pidgeys flew off elsewhere.  
"Oh no you don't!" Blue yells. He runs after the Pokémon.

~~~~~~~Leaf

"I know, I was like, what if Blue wants to journey with me? But then I was like, he won't want to because he wants to beat Red. I swear, either Blue likes Red secretly or his hatred is actually real. So far, I think that this whole rivalry is BS. Don't you think Bulba?"  
Bulba smiles at her trainer, but deep inside Bulba's thoughts, she wanted her trainer to shut up for a while.  
Leaf looks at her Pokedex and sets the camera on her Pokémon. The Pokedex then spoke in a female mechanical voice,** " Bulbasaur; Number 001. The seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy."  
**Leaf looks at her Pokémon.  
"So, that's why you have a giant plant thingy on your back. How weird. But still kinda cute though. I can't wait to show you to Erika. She'll be over thrilled."  
Bulba sighs.  
They come up to a sign.  
"So this is actually Route 1. Hmm. Maybe we can find a shortcut or something. I don't want to get my shoes dirty."  
Just as she said that, a Pokémon falls right on her face.  
_Wurmple! Wurmple!  
_Leaf freezes for a few seconds watching the giant worm Pokémon crawl around her face.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
Leaf throws the bug Pokémon of her face.  
"Ew! EW! EEEEEWWWW!"  
Leaf franticly wipes her face.  
Bulba stares at her curiously. Wow, Leaf is so weird it thought.  
"What is this Pokémon?" Leaf cries out and flashes her Pokedex on the worm.  
**"Wurmple; Number 265. The worm Pokémon. It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes. It lives amidst tall grass and in forests. When attacked, it resists by pointing its venomous spikes at the foe." **

Leaf looks back at the bug.  
"Ugh, Bulba,see if we can defeat this Pokémon. I choose you Bulbasaur!"  
Bulba jumps in front of the Pokémon.  
_Wurmple?  
_"Ok, what do I do now?" Leaf looks at Bulba with her Pokedex.  
**"Known moves: Tackle, Growl."  
**Leaf smiles. This should be easy!  
"Ok! Bulba, use Growl!"  
Bulba growls at the Pokémon and Wurmple backs away looking scared.  
"Ha! How do you like me now you stupid worm!"  
Suddenly, Wurmple lets out a something from its mouth and surrounds Bulba with white silky web. Leaf screams.  
"Bulba, use Tackle!"  
Bulba tackles the Pokémon a few inches away, Wurmple does the same silky move and covers Bulba even more. Bulba staggers back and forth. It was losing its speed, Leaf noticed.  
"Bulba tackle it again!" Leaf yells.  
Bulba leaps forward only that Wurmple manages to move away. Wurmple then leaps forward and stings Bulba with its front stinger, impaling itself to Bulbasaur's right arm. Bulba exclaims in pain. Bulba falls to the ground, but gets up and shakes the Pokémon away.  
"Bulba, use Tackle again!"  
This hit was a direct hit, and Wurmple flies off into the air a few feet up. It falls down, hitting the floor hard. It didn't move, and its eyes were closed. Leaf waited a while.  
"Oh my God, I killed it!"  
There was a sudden ding from her Pokedex. She looks at it.  
Bulbasaur's image appeared and a blue bar was under its image.  
"What is this?" Leaf questions.  
**"Pokémon earn experience points when winning a battle. These points help them level up. When a Pokémon levels up to a certain level, they evolve."  
**Leaf closes her Pokedex.  
"It said that you're now in Level 6. I wonder what level you evolve in."  
Leaf walks up to her now looking tired Pokémon.  
"How do I take all this web off? Um... are you ok? You look too tired."  
She flashes her Pokedex at Bulba.  
**"Your Pokémon is poisoned."  
**Her eyes widen. "No! Oh my God! What do I do?"  
The Pokedex then spoke, **"Poison can be treated very easily with an antidote sold at a PokeMart. Or simply go to a Pokémon Center. Pokémon's health points will reduce every passing minute if poisoned. If left untreated for a week, death will occur."  
**Leaf carries her Pokémon.  
Although she was now covered in web, she carried it.  
"Hang in there Bulba, I promise that you'll make it. There's a Pokémon Center in Viridian."  
Leaf then breaks into a run. Bulba on the other hand throws up on her back. Leaf stops for a second but then remembers that her Pokémon is in danger. She ignored her nice clothes and continues her way to Viridian City.

~~~~~~Red

Charmander was walking right next to Red.  
Before he went into Route 1, he said goodbye to his mother. She was so happy to see Red with his Pokémon. It was hard for Red to leave his mother like that, but he must become the ultimate trainer there is.  
Charmander looked excited to walk with his trainer.  
Red looks around. There's no Pokémon in sight. Maybe they're all hiding somewhere along the long grass.  
"Alright Charmander, listen for a while, ok?" Red said. The Pokémon gladly faced its trainer.  
"In TV it said that you guys level up by battling and winning other Pokémon. So I want you to at least get to the next level. But, we'll have to battle other Pokémon. So are you with me?"  
Charmander looks a little bit uneasy but nods its head. Red pets Charmander's head and then they walk into a patch of long grass.  
They walk around it for a while.  
Suddenly they hear a rustling sound.  
Red can then see a Pokémon.  
A wild Rattata appeared!  
It was looking straight at them.  
"Go Charmander!"  
The Pokémon jumps in front of the Rattata.  
The Rattata opens its mouth and lets out a cry.  
"Charmander, use Scratch!" Red yells out.  
Charmander rushes up to it and scratches the Rattata.  
The Rattata winces and shakes its head. Then it tackles Charmander to the floor. Charmander gets up.  
"Use Scratch again!" Red shouts.  
Charmander dashes to the Rattata and scratches the poor Pokémon on its forehead. Rattata then faints.  
Red smiles.  
"Yes! We did it Charmander! We won our first Pokémon Battle! Fell stronger?"  
Charmander exclaims and jumps up and down. Then it flexes. Red laughs.  
"Alright, let's go to Viridian now. I think you got enough experience. I'm not sure though. I wonder how you know how much experience a Pokémon gets..."  
Red and Charmander pass the fainted Pokémon and walk pass a sign that confirms that this was in fact Route 1. Red found himself thinking about that strange Pokémon that he saw earlier today. What could it be? It said Mew, but would that actually be its name? Who knows? All Red can do was hope to see it again someday.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Kenny watches Sid walk.  
They were quiet, no one was talking at all. It was so awkward, Kenny thought he could faint of pure stress. He was still in shock that Sid would even want to walk with him. With Kenny.  
Wow.  
However, this doesn't confirm anything.  
Sid could only be doing this because of kindness. Or maybe Sid did in fact not know this region.  
Kenny found himself staring at his behind. Kenny suddenly looks away and realizes that a nose bleed was coming.  
Luckily, Kenny had brought a tissue box from his house, he knew that being with someone like Sid was sure to bring nosebleeds.  
Kenny puts his napkin on his nose and sees the blood drip on to the tissue.  
Sid glances back at Kenny.  
"You ok? You're bleeding..."  
Kenny smiles. His first conversation?  
"Oh it is nothing really, it's just this condition I have called proboscis epistaxis continuance. It makes me bleed every once in a while."  
Sid stares.  
Oh great. Once again, Kenny managed to freak someone else because of his smartness.  
"Oh, cool. I didn't even know that existed."  
Kenny sighs.  
"So what's the next town?"  
Kenny looks at his map.  
"It's Viridian City. According to the map, it's only a mile ahead of us. This is Route 1."  
Sid smiles and walks up to Kenny. He stands next to Kenny and glares at the map.  
Sid is taller than Kenny. By like four inches too. He's all a bit chubby, but Kenny bets its all muscle...  
Kenny can feel Sid's warmth. His nosebleeds worsens.  
"Is there a gym there? I really want to win one."  
Kenny folds his map. He then puts it inside his backpack and proceeds to take a book out. He finds the Gym Leader section.  
"Yes, there is, his name is Giovanni. He's the eighth Gym Leader."  
Sid looks at Kenny. Kenny made eye contact, and then he immediately looked away.

Sid didn't know what to think.  
This guy's smart, he thought. Very smart. Maybe he would be an awesome companion after all.  
He's very shy too.  
Sid hears something.  
He turns to his right and he sees a Pokémon. What is it?  
"Hey Ken, what Pokémon is that?"  
Kenny looks at Sid then to the Pokémon.  
"It's a Sentret, Normal type. Did you just call me Ken?"  
Sid stares at the Pokémon that was eating a berry of some kind.  
"Hey, let's catch it!" Sid exclaims.  
" 'Let's'? As in us?" Kenny questions and turns around.  
"Haha, you know what I meant dude! It could be strong!"  
Kenny frowns.  
"I don't know, don't you think we should check its statistics first?"  
Sid looks at Kenny with a blank expression.  
Kenny sighs and takes out his Pokedex.  
Kenny aims his Pokedex at the Sentret. A male mechanical voice then said, **"Sentret; Number 161. The scout Pokémon. It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind. When acting as a lookout, it warns others of danger by screeching and hitting the ground with its tail."  
**Kenny presses the Pokémon's picture on his Pokedex and a new screen pops up.  
"It's a female, Level 5. It knows Tackle and Defense Curl. You want it?"  
Sid looks at it.  
"Nah, I think I'll just battle it."  
Sid throws a Pokeball to the floor, and Squirtle comes out of it.  
The Pokémon stretches.  
"Alright Squirtle, you and I are gonna battle for the first time, so give it all you got."  
Sid looks behind him to see that Kenny was smiling and when Sid smiles at Kenny, Kenny quickly looks away.  
He's too shy, Sid thought.  
Suddenly a shrill came from the Sentret.  
Sid looks at it.  
"What's it doing?"  
The Sentret then begins to slap its tail on the floor rapidly.  
Out of nowhere a lager Pokémon ran in front of the Sentret.  
"Uh oh," Kenny said.  
Sid flashes his Pokedex at the Pokémon.  
**"Furret; Number 162. It lives in narrow burrows that fit its slim body. The deeper the nests go, the more maze-like they become. There is no telling where its tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick at hunting RATTATA."  
**Sid looks at Kenny.  
"What is a Furret doing defending this Pokémon?"  
Suddenly Squirtle gets thrown to Sid and they both fall.  
The Furret then jumps on Squirtle and scratches its head.  
"Hey! That's not fair! Squirtle attack!"  
Sid's Pokémon looks confused.  
"You have to tell it what move to use!" Kenny shouts.  
"Wait, how do I know what his moves are?"  
Kenny once again uses his Pokedex.  
**"Squirtle; Number 007-"** Kenny presses the screen. "He has Tackle, Tail Whip and Agua Jet!"  
Sid gets up.  
"Squirtle, Tackle!"  
Squirtle lunges forward and knocks the poor Furret to the ground in one blow.  
"Haha! Take that you stupid Furret!"  
It gets back up and scratches Squirtle again. Squirtle flies into the air.  
"No way!"  
Sid's Pokémon fall to the floor. It wasn't moving.  
"Oh no!" Sid runs to it.  
"He fainted..." Kenny said.  
"Hey Kenny, you try to defeat that bastard, he's way out of my league," Sid tells Kenny.  
"It's gone."  
Huh? Sid looks back, Kenny was right.  
The Furret and Sentret are gone.  
Damn it. Kenny walks up to Sid who picks up his fainted Pokémon.  
"Wow, my first battle, and I loose. I suck at this."  
Kenny shakes his head but doesn't look at Sid.  
"It was your first. You'll get better. For the most part, you were great. Even though it's the Pokémon that usually does all the work."  
Sid notices a smear of red going through Kenny's face.  
Is he...blushing?  
No, he's just shy around people, so maybe this is the closest that he has ever been to a stranger.  
"Sooo what now?" Sid said.  
"To Viridian City. There's a Pokémon Center there that should heal your Pokémon. And the Gym Leader."  
Sid puts his Pokémon back in its Pokeball.  
"Alright then, Ken, lead the way partner."  
Kenny turns away and they start their way to Viridian City. Sid follows closely. Maybe being with Kenny wasn't a bad decision after all.


	6. The Tales of Viridian City!

~~~~~~Satoshi

"Please make sure he'll be ok Miss!" he cries as he sees his Pokémon get carried away by other Pokémon inside another room.  
"He's in critical condition, but he will be fine by tomorrow. Right now you need to rest."  
Satoshi sees her go inside the room.  
Satoshi can only hope that Pikachu's ok. He couldn't have taken that much electricity from that lightning.  
Satoshi finds a seat on a couch.  
That storm came out of nowhere. He was so lucky to even get out of there. He felt sort of guilty for stealing that girl's bike too. Maybe all the other trainers are still out there in that storm. But Satoshi was more interested in that Pokémon that he saw in the clearing. It was glowing, and that rainbow was surprising too. What was that Pokémon? The Pokedex didn't get to read it in time. At least he's safe here in the Pokémon Center.  
The doors open and a kid enters. He walks up to the front desk.  
"Hello, anyone here, my Pokémon need healing you know!" the kid shouts.  
"I'll be out in a second!" a voice was heard from the other room.  
"I need them healed now!"  
This made Satoshi mad.  
"Hey! Can't you see she's busy with other Pokémon right now?!"  
The kid smirks.  
"Whose Pokémon is more important than mine?"  
Satoshi closes his fists. "She's fixing up my Pikachu!"  
The kid chuckles. "You got a Pikachu? What a stupid Pokémon. Who's your starter then?"  
Satoshi stays quiet.  
"Let me guess, my grandfather gave you a late Pokémon? How pathetic! You should have been there earlier then you would have gotten a better one than a Pikachu."  
Satoshi's anger rises higher at his words.  
"You know, you look familiar, aren't you related to Red or something? You two seem to be both suck at everything."  
"I'm Satoshi from Pallet Town! And I'm not related to Red!"  
Blue looks at Satoshi.  
"Oh I know who you are Satoshi. Everyone in Trainer's School used to call you Ash when we were smaller. Because your face was always so ashy." Right Ash?  
This was the break point. Just as Satoshi was about to throw a punch, the doors fly open.

"Hey you kid! What is this crap?!"  
Satoshi stares.  
It was the girl that he stole the bike from.  
"You steal my bike, and you leave it all burned up! What the hell kind of manners do you have on a girl?!"  
Blue chews on an apple loudly.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Aren't you Misty, the Gym Leader?" Blue asks as he takes another bite of his apple.  
"Yes, I am! And this kid just... messed up my bike!"  
Satoshi finds his voice. "I'm sorry Misty, I needed it to take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center."  
Misty suddenly looks calm. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot. Is your Pikachu ok?"  
Satoshi was surprised at how fast she had calmed down, but it was ok for him. "Not so good, he's in critical condition."  
Blue throws the apple cord on the floor.  
"What you even do to it Ash? I bet you tried to get rid of it cause it's so stupid."  
Misty looks at Blue.  
"For your information Pikachu was struck by lightning!"  
Blue shakes his head. "I knew you wanted to get rid of it somehow, but damn can you be cruel to Pokémon."  
Satoshi was about to strike, but Misty did it instead. Blue stumbles back. He was bleeding from his mouth.  
"You're nothing but a bully! You're so ignorant! Why don't you get out before I knock some sense into you?!"  
Blue looked visibly angry. "Whatever, this Pokémon Center is stupid with bad service anyway. I'm going to enjoy bringing you down, Misty! Smell ya later, dorks!"  
Blue exits the door.  
"You hit Blue Oak..."  
Misty smiles at Satoshi's reaction. "That idiot deserved it. I can't believe that he's Prof. Oak's grandson! So you're staying overnight for Pikachu, huh?"  
Satoshi nods.  
"Well I guess I'm staying too."  
Satoshi looks at her eyes.  
"But the gym. Who will be the Leader then?"  
Misty sits down and smiles.  
"Well kid, my gym opens on the weekdays not on weekends. And even if could go back, I can't since my bike is BBQed."  
Satoshi looks away as she said that.  
"What's your name anyway?"  
"Satoshi."  
Now he's stuck here with Misty. He glances quickly at her. She's kinda cute...

~~~~~~ Red

The lightning flashes the sky and then thunder breaks the noise as Red quickly took shelter in the Pokémon Center. He lets out a sigh of relief.  
Where did the storm even come from? It was ok a few minutes ago as he was walking down Route 1.  
He sits down on a couch.  
A girl and a boy, who Red recognized as Satoshi, where sitting down in another couch parallel to his.  
"Hey, Red." Satoshi waves.  
Red just waves back at him.  
"Blue was in here earlier you know. He said that you and I are related! Can you believe him? We don't even look alike."  
The girl looks at Red then at Satoshi.  
"You two kinda look the same. Maybe you're lost cousins or something."  
Satoshi shakes his head in disapproval.  
"Red and I don't look the same. Besides, I talk more than he does, in school he was always the quiet one."  
Red looks at Satoshi. He was right. Red never really liked to interact with people ever since Blue left him to be more with Pokémon. Red still talked to people though, not as much as people do to each other however.  
"What starter did you get Red?" the girl asks.  
"I got Charmander."  
The girl chuckles. "Ha! Good luck beating me! I'm a water trainer in Cerulean City."  
Red knew that he had seen her from somewhere. She's Misty! The new Gym Leader in Cerulean City. What was she doing here in Viridian?  
Red hears a door open.  
Misty and Satoshi stand up.  
"How is he nurse? Is he ok?" Satoshi asked worriedly.  
"Your Pikachu is resting and is fine now. You can get him back in the morning."  
Satoshi smiles.  
Misty sits back down with a slight smile on her face. Satoshi then sits down as well.  
The nurse walks away to her desk and a Pokémon stands next to her.  
"Weird weather here in Kanto. That storm almost killed us," Satoshi said to Red who was just sitting down looking at a poster of a Gym Leader called Surge.  
"I saw a Pokémon," Satoshi said, "it was big and was flying across the storm in an opening. A rainbow suddenly came out when it touched the sun. It was glowing and it was green with red orange."  
The nurse suddenly stands up.  
"Did you say glow?"  
Satoshi nods.  
"It could be you saw the Legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh."

This caught Red's attention.  
"Ho-Oh?"  
The nurse walks up the now interested children.  
"Yes, Ho-Oh. Is it that Pokémon right there in that picture?"  
She points to a poster on a wall. A bird like Pokémon was flying upward, while on the other side of the poster, another Pokémon was going under to what appears to be water.  
"Yes, that's it!" Satoshi cries.  
"Then yes it is Ho-Oh."  
Misty gets closer to the poster.  
"Why is it Legendary?" Red asks.  
"There are a lot of Pokémon that are based around legends, so we call them Legendary Pokémon. Ho-Oh is one of many. The one at the other side of the poster is the Beast of the Sea: Lugia."  
Red comes up to the poster.  
"So what's the legend?" Satoshi asks.  
"Well the legend has been changed throughout history, but it only focuses on one true and main story. The most famous version is this version that I heard when I was small. In the Johto Region, there are two main towers: the Bell Tower and the Brass Tower. It was said that Lugia rested on top of the Brass Tower while Ho-Oh on the Bell Tower. One day there was a giant storm, and lightning struck the Brass Tower. It burned, luckily everyone except three Pokémon survived. Then the rain set the tower's flames off. Lugia and Ho-Oh were never see again. No one knows where Lugia is, but as for Ho-Oh countless of sightings has been recorded. Apparently, those pure of heart can see it."  
Red looks at Satoshi and so does Misty.  
"Humph! Satoshi has to be lying since he ruined my bike!" Misty exclaims.  
"I took it for Pikachu. It could've died!" Satoshi exclaims.  
Misty still looked mad.  
The nurse gives a small smile and leaves to the other room.  
Red looks at the poster again.  
Ho-Oh and Lugia huh? I wonder how it would be like to see them. Or even battle them? If anyone gets to ride them, they must be the luckiest trainer in the world.

~~~~~~Leaf

Leaf runs to the Pokémon Center.  
"Help, help!"  
She stops in front of the front desk. The nurse comes running back.  
"Yes? What happened?" the nurse asks worriedly.  
"It's my Bulbasaur, it's been poisoned!" Leaf shouts looking at her Pokémon that she carried through the whole run.  
She had stopped next to a tree due to the rain, and she had fallen asleep earlier, but she then remembered her sick Pokémon. Leaf was all wet now.  
"Don't worry, it'll take a few seconds."  
The nurse reaches into her pocket and takes out something. It looked like a spray thingy, Leaf concluded.  
The nurse said, "This will hurt a bit, but it should heal your poison." She sprays the bottle on Bulba, and she twitches a little.  
"There, your Pokémon should be feeling nice and new any second now. You should rest here for a while, you seem socked."  
Leaf nods at her and looks at the couches at the far end. Oh no. Red, Satoshi and some ugly dressed girl were staring at her. Did they already beat her in a Gym Battle?! Oh God, no!  
She sits next to Red.  
"Please tell me that you haven't fought any Gym Leaders," Leaf said.  
Red shakes his head. Satoshi does the same.  
She lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, that would have been so embarrassing! I battled a Wurmple, and it poisoned her. Then this storm came out of nowhere and I was like, stupid worm! Of course, Bulba defeated it and leveled up."  
Misty and Satoshi exchange looks.  
"Who are you?" Leaf said looking at that ugly girl. Look at how her hair is set up, Leaf thinks. It's hideous.  
"I'm Misty from Cerulean City. I'm the Gym Leader there."  
Leaf gasps.  
"You are the Gym Leader in Cerulean?! Wow, you at least could dress more formal."  
Misty's face turns hot.  
"What do you mean formal?! What's wrong with the way I dress?!"  
Leaf shrugs and smirks.  
"Well for starters, try to actually dress like a girl, and let your head down too."  
Misty was about to assault her when Bulba jumps onto Leaf's lap.  
"So, what Pokémon do you use?" Leaf asks.  
"You can find that out by yourself thanks."  
Leaf looks at Misty.  
"Fine. I will. And I will enjoy winning you," Leaf said with a longer smile.  
Misty looks away.  
She won't lose to that girl, Misty thought. Not while she has her Laparas.

~~~~~~ Sid and Kenny

**"Rattata; Number 018. The mouse Pokémon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."**

**"Hoothoot; Number 163. The owl Pokémon. It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in place of clocks."**

**Spinarak; Number 167. The string spit Pokémon. It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. If prey becomes ensnared in its nest of spun string, it waits motionlessly until it becomes dark."**

**"Ledyba; Number 165. The five star Pokémon. It is timid and clusters together with others. The fluid secreted by its feet indicates its location. When the weather turns cold, numerous LEDYBA gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm."**

**"Pidgey; Number 016. The tiny bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs."**

**"Pineco; Number 204. The bagworm Pokémon. It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The additional weight doesn't bother it. It hangs and waits for flying-insect prey to come near. It does not move about much on its own."**

Sid looks at Kenny.  
"What are you exactly doing dude?"  
They were under a giant tree which covered most of the rain from the out of nowhere storm.  
Kenny without looking at Sid said, "I'm completing my Pokedex. I always wanted to complete one, so now I'm doing it. You should try too, it's interesting to find out about the natures of Pokémon."  
Sid looks at his Pokedex.  
"I'll do it if you help," he said.  
Kenny turns to Sid who was now getting information on a passing Rattata.  
"Um, ok. If it's not much of a bother..."  
Kenny can feel a blush coming so he turns away quickly.  
There was silence for a while, but Kenny broke it when he asked, "So, how's Hoenn life?"  
Sid looks at Kenny.  
"I miss it dude. It was so peaceful. South City was the best. I moved to Littleroot Town for a year though. That's when I met the most beautiful girl in the world."  
Kenny tries his hard to not scream or do anything embarrassing.  
"I miss her, May. She was so bomb."  
Kenny doesn't look at him.  
"Did you two date?" Kenny said, but he failed to sound happy.  
"Hell yeah! She and I would go anywhere! I once took her to see a movie and she kissed me. First kiss too," Sid said with a wide smile.  
He was lying though. Sid and May never went out. All they did was small talk. And even when Sid asked her out, she refused.  
Sid notices that Kenny looked gloom. "What's wrong Ken? Did my story put you depressed?"

Kenny shakes his head.  
"No... it's just that I've never even dated anyone in my life..."  
Sid felt guilty now. He couldn't just say the truth now, if he did, Kenny wouldn't trust him.  
"Cheer up dude! I'll help ya get some hot chicks. And to do that, you'll have to enter the Kanto Pokémon League!"  
Kenny looks up.  
"The Pokémon League? You really think I could even handle going to the Pokémon League? I mean it all seems so complicated to me, getting the Gym Badges and all."  
Sid stands up.  
"I might be stupid and lost at the first battle, but if there's one thing that I'm good at, it's battling! I will help you if you help me with this Pokedex! And to um, you know, get smarter."  
Kenny stares at Sid.  
Sid stretches out his hand out to Kenny.  
"So partners?"  
Kenny looks at his hand then at his beautiful brown eyes.  
Kenny shakes it. Sid then pulls him up.  
"Alright! So let's go Viridian!" Sid exclaims running out into the rain.  
"Ah, wait!" Kenny said grabbing his backpack and running after him.  
As they were running however, they hear a deafening roar above them.  
Sid and Kenny look up in fear.  
A giant snake-like Pokémon was flying across the sky. It was green with yellow stripes and huge. Before the boys can react however, the Pokémon disappears into the clouds, and then the weather turns calm and sunny in an instant. Sunlight hits them both. They stayed watching for about a minute or so into the sky.  
"What. Was. That?" Sid asks Kenny.  
"I... have no idea! Whatever it is, that was no normal Pokémon..."  
They look at each other and they chuckle.  
They continue their way down Route 1.  
"No one will believe us," Kenny states looking at his Pokedex.  
"Well at least we saw it."  
Kenny smiles.  
Maybe, just maybe, things will actually turn out ok for him. And Sid.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

"Sir?" the Grunt said worriedly.  
"What is it?" the Boss said petting his Persian.  
"Sir, we managed to create it, sir. It's perfect this time."  
A smile breaks through the evil man's face.  
"Good. I want to see it immediately. It will only work into my commands."  
The Grunt was about to leave, but the Boss was not finished.  
"Now, now, what's the rush? I know about the incident regarding my money problem. That it was in fact you that sunk my money into the sea next to Vermillion City."  
The Grunt suddenly tries to run to the exit, but a Pokémon closes it.  
"No, it wasn't me, I swear!"  
The Boss stands up.  
"Lying to me now? Well, I hate liars and damn people who try to mess up my carrier. So, you, must die for the good of the Team."  
The Grunt starts to bang on the door.  
"No, don't do it, please! I'll make it up to you!"  
The Boss smiles wider.  
"Your death is your payment. Nidorino, use Poison Sting."

Jessie and James look at each other as the screams came to an end.  
"Was that John?" James asks Jessie.  
"I think so. Let's go before we end up like him!"  
"Right!"  
They bump into Ariana.  
"What the hell are you two doing?"  
"Uh... nothing! We're just looking around! Well it was nice seeing you Ariana! Bye!"  
Ariana sees the two Rocket Grunts run off.  
She shakes her head.  
Idiots.  
She has no idea how those two are even in Team Rocket.


	7. The Package of a Battle!

~~~~Red

It was now the next day, making it the first day that he was away from his mother. He promised to call, so he will. Leaf, Misty, Satoshi, Kenny, and Sid were still fast asleep. Which was good, this could give a head start to Red. He walks up to the Video Call and dials his mother. It rings, and finally, his mother answers.  
"Red! How are you honey? Did you make it safely? There was a big storm yesterday!"  
Red just smiles. "I'm ok Mom, honest. I got here before the storm can get anymore worse. I'm just calling to say that I'm moving on from Viridian. I should be in the next town soon. I'll call you when I'm there."  
Delia smiles at Red. "Ok Red. Take care, ok? Don't forget to call! I'm rooting for you!"  
Red blows her a kiss and waves goodbye as he signs off. He looks at the floor for a few seconds and sighs.  
"Miss your Mom?" Red heard Misty say.  
He nods.  
"She seems nice, and she obviously cares a lot about you. I'm glad that you're doing ok."  
Red blushes a little, but luckily Misty didn't notice.  
"I'm off now, get ready to face me when I reach Cerulean Misty."  
She smiles. "I'm going to win anyway," Misty said winking at Red.  
He smiles and waves goodbye as he exits the Pokémon Center.  
Misty smiles to herself. Red will be easy to beat. When the nurse healed his Pokémon last night, she saw that his starter was a Charmender. Being a water type Gym Leader, this will be easy for her.

Red walks down the city. It wasn't as big as he had thought. He walks up to a gate, in which a woman and an old man blocked the way.  
"You can't go through here! I absolutely forbid you from going through here! This is private property!" the old man shouts at Red who gets startled.  
"Um..."  
The woman looks at Red. "Oh Grandpa don't be so mean! I'm sorry, he hasn't had his coffee yet, if you're no in a hurry, can you wait a while? My son is making it right now."  
Red just nods his head and walks back to the city.  
Now he didn't know where to go next. He walks back to the Pokémon Center. He sees a building marked as PokeMart. Hmm, maybe he should go there and see if he can buy anything useful for his journey. His mother did in fact transfer a lot of money to his ID. He goes inside and sees people looking around buying their things.

"Hey! You come from Pallet Town?" the PokeMart clerk suddenly said.  
Red looks around confused to see who he was talking about.  
"You, in the red shirt! Yeah you!"  
Red walks up to the man behind the glass table.  
"You know Prof. Oak right? His order came in, can I get you to give it to him?"  
Red nods his head.  
Red received the Pokémon parcel from the PokeMart clerk.  
"Okay, thanks! Say hi to Prof Oak for me too."  
Red nods his head and walks out.  
Great, he thinks. Now he has to return to Pallet Town. He starts his way to Route 1.

~~~~~~Leaf

She yawns and looks at her Pokedex. It was 11:00am.  
It's time for her to move on.  
She grabs her things and exits the Pokémon Center.  
"Well, at least the suns is out."  
She walks up to down the road and sees a building. Ah, her old Early Trainer School. She remembers when she was a little girl and she would play with all her friends and laugh. She smiles to herself and walks down further into the road and comes across a woman and a sitting old man drinking coffee from a mug.  
"Go away!" the old man yells.  
Leaf freezes.  
"Grandpa! Stop being so mean! Just pass little girl. Route 2 is straight ahead."  
Leaf said nothing to the rude old man.  
How mean, she thought. I hope he rots for saying such mean things.  
She stops next to a sign that read, "Route 2: Half a Mile to Viridian Forest."  
Forest?! Oh no!  
This could ruin her shoes!  
But she will have to toughen up.  
This a Pokémon adventure, and she will have to get dirty. Leaf was surprised that she was even thinking about this. Oh well.  
Red and Blue could be way ahead of her, she realized.  
Maybe Blue already defeated his first Gym Leader! No! She was thinking of running, but that could ruin her beautiful shoes.  
She sees movement behind some trees. What was that?  
She sees something start to glow. She squints her eyes to try to see better.  
Out of nowhere, a pink flying Pokémon zooms into her view.  
She screams and falls back.  
_Mew?_ The Pokémon cries.  
Leaf hurries to take out her Pokedex, but when she turned, the Pokémon was already gone.  
She runs back to Viridian City.  
What was that Pokémon? It was so cute!  
Huh?  
A man passes her wearing a weird outfit. The letter 'R' was printed in his uniform. Leaf watches as the man enters a house with an evil smile on his face.  
Can this day get any weirder?  
Leaf ignores the man and walks down Route 2.

Inside the house that the man had entered, lay a tied up man.  
"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. You decide," the man in the suit said taking out a crowbar. He walks up to the man.  
"The Boss wants his Dratini. Now, where the hell is it? Or I'll beat the living crap out of you."  
The tied up man spits out blood to the man's shirt.  
"That's my favorite uniform. I guess it's the hard way then?"  
He then slaps the tied up man with the crowbar.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"We are way behind on everyone else in Pallet Town."  
Kenny and Sid were hurrying up to pack up. Satoshi was still fast asleep, and Misty was very mad at that.  
"Why don't you come with us Misty? We're heading for Cerulean on the way," Sid tells Misty.  
"No thanks! This kid ruined my bike! So I'm going to make sure that he gets me a new one."  
Sid looks disappointed and he and Kenny exit the Pokémon Center. Misty looks at Satoshi and then contained the urge to yell at him.  
Kenny wasn't in a good mood today.  
Sid seemed to like girls... he saw it, the way he stared at Leaf and Misty. Why did Kenny have such illusions that he could ever be with someone like him.  
"Hey dude, did you see Misty? Isn't she like a new Gym Leader in Kanto?"  
Kenny nods his head gloomily and said, "Misty is the Gym Leader in Cerulean ever since her father retired. This is her second year as Gym Leader. I'm guessing that some of her family members are substituting for her now. It doesn't matter that mush though, she's a tough Gym Leader."  
Sid smiles at this.  
"Oh I bet she is. She's kinda hot. So was that Leaf girl."  
Kenny gets more depressed.  
"Hi, do you want to know the two kinds of worm Pokémon?" a kid suddenly asked Kenny.  
"Uh, no thanks, I already know..."  
The kid smiles. "Oh, ok!" The boy runs off.  
"That was weird..."  
They continue their way down the road when Sid sees a building. "Hey, it's the Viridian City Gym!"  
Sid runs to the building, Kenny following. Sid tries to open it.  
"What the hell, it's locked!"  
Kenny looks at the windows.  
"Well, the lights are out, maybe Giovanni left somewhere important. Either way, we need seven badges before we can fight him."  
Sid stops trying to open the door.  
"This sucks. What's next after this?"  
Kenny looks at the map. "Route 2. It leads to Viridian Forest. After that, our first Gym Leader, Brock, will be there in Pewter City."  
Sid adjusts his backpack. "Let's not waste time then! Red, Leaf, and Blue are already ahead of us! Race ya to Route 2!"  
Sid breaks off running.  
"Hey, wait for me!" Kenny said as he runs after him and tries to stuff his map into his backpack.  
They pass an old man who yelled them to walk, but they ignored him. As they were running, Kenny saw in the sky a hot air balloon in the shape of a Meowth. He can see a woman with long crimson hair and a man with short blue hair. Kenny ignores it and they entered the first steps into Route 2.  
"Think we'll ever see that giant green Pokémon again?" Sid asks.  
"I doubt it!" Kenny answers back as they headed further to their next destination.

On that air balloon, a plan was being made.  
"Listen up you idiots, I don't want you two to mess this up. The Boss is already pissed at you two for failing to do what he wanted. You know what he did to John, and I doubt that you two want to end up like him. Now he finds out that the experiment died this morning, so you really don't want to screw up. We will be known after this attack. Butch is handling the Dratini case so it's up to us. And if we fail, I will personally scratch your faces up. Got it?" Meowth tells Jessie and James.  
"I don't know why you're telling this us Meowth, we know how to steal Pokémon from the Pokémon Center. We are almost there," James said playing with a red rose.  
"We can handle it Meowth, so stop being such a worried cat," Jessie tells the talking Pokémon.  
Meowth frowns.  
They better do it right, Meowth thinks. If not, it's his head that will be on the Boss' wall.

~~~~~~Red Vs. Blue!

Red had made it to Pallet Town safely. He was now entering the Pokémon Lab, and Professor Oak seems glad to see Red.  
"Ah Red! How is my old Pokémon? Well, it seems to like you a lot. You must be talented as a Pokémon trainer! What? You have something for me? Ah! This is the custom PokéBall I ordered! Thank you Red! Now, Red can I ask you for a favor," Oak said smiling.  
Suddenly the door opens.  
It was Blue.  
Red can already feel the anger rising.  
Blue doesn't look at Red and said, _"_Gramps! What did you call me for?"  
Red looks at Blue.  
Professor Oak gasps. "Aha!" Red looks at the Pokémon Professor.

"Oh, right! I have a request for you two. On the desk there is my invention, the Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! Red and Blue. Take these with you. You can't get detailed data on Pokémon by just seeing them, though you get some data, not all of it is completed. You must catch them to obtain complete data. So, here are some tools for catching wild Pokémon. When a wild Pokémon appears, it's fair game. Just throw a PokéBall at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, however. A healthy Pokémon can escape. You have to be lucky! To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world… That was my dream! But, I'm too old! I can't get the job done. So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history! Can I count on you two to help me with this?"  
Red just nods his head.  
Oak gives them the Pokedex.  
Blue smirks and looks at him.  
"Alright Gramps! Leave it all to me! Red, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this."  
Red closes his fists.  
"I don't need you tell me what I'm necessary to do or not!"  
Blue smiles even wider. "Whatever Red."  
Red said nothing and starts to head to the door.  
"Wait, Red! Where do you think you're going? Let's check out our Pokémon! Come on, I'll take you on! Unless you're a wimp!"  
Red turns his head to Blue.  
"Well since you clearly only have one Pokémon, I'll be fair, I'll only use Squirtle."  
Red walks slowly up to Blue.  
"I won't lose, Red!"  
"We'll just have to wait and see, Blue!"  
Professor Oak sighs. "In here? All my work could be damaged... wait!"  
The Professor suddenly hurries to clear off the space. Red and Blue stare blankly.  
"Sorry, don't want my stuff ruined, valuable research! Carry on!"

Red and Blue lock their eyes.  
"Go Squirtle!" Blue yells out. He throws the PokéBall at the floor.  
"Go Charmender!" Red unleashes his Pokémon.  
Charmender and Squirtle look at each other confused to see each other again.  
Red can feel sweat come down his face.  
Blue knows he has the advantage against Red, so this will be very easy.  
Out of nowhere, the two Pokémon embrace each other in a happy hug.  
_Char, Char!  
Squirtle!  
_They were now running around playing.  
Blue and Red fall to the ground.  
"Squirtle! What did I say about playing with Red's Pokémon! We were just about to battle!" Blue yells as he and Red stand up.  
Immediately the two Pokémon got into the center of the two boys.  
Charmender looks at Red, who nods.  
"Squirtle, use Tackle!"  
Squirtle was hesitant at first, but then lunges forward.  
"Charmender, dodge it!" Charmender jumps out of the way just before he was hit.  
"Scratch it Charmender!"  
The fire Pokémon does a small front flip and scratches Squirtle's face. The poor water Pokémon yells in pain.  
"Now use Scratch again!"  
"Squirtle look out!"  
Charmender scratches him again, making Squirtle grunt in more pain.  
"Squirtle, Tackle, now!"  
The water Pokémon shakes the pain off and runs in high speed and tackles Charmender to the floor.  
Blue laughs. "Again, Squirtle!"  
Charmender only got to get up for a half a second before he pushed down again, sliding away a few feet.  
"Charmender, Scratch it again!"  
Charmender gets up, and Red notices that the flame in Charmender's tail had visibly grown.  
Charmender dashes to Squirtle.  
"Dodge it!" Blue shouts, but it was too late, Charmender had attacked it, hard enough to send the Pokémon staggering back in pain.  
"Finish it Charmender!"  
_Char!_ it cries as it raises its claws high up and scratches Squirtle on its face, drawing a giant red scar on its left eye. Red notices blood on Charmender's claws too.  
Squirtle falls to the ground in defeat.  
It wasn't moving, and blood was dripping down from its scar now.  
Blue stares at Squirtle.  
Professor Oak was chewing on a candy bar.  
It was all quiet, except for the heavy breathing of Charmender.  
Red wanted to cheer on the outside, but knew to keep it.  
"W-WHAT?! U-u-unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon! Gramps..."  
Blue walks up to his grandfather.  
"Sorry Blue, Red won fair and square. Pokémon do get hurt in battles, and sometimes death can occur, that's why it's only to faint a Pokémon, like your Squirtle."  
Blue didn't like the fact that he lost... to Red!  
"I want a different starter!"  
His grandfather shakes his head.  
Blue runs to the table. He snatches the PokéBall.  
"Fine, I'll get this Pokémon and Squirtle!"  
Blue grabs Squirtle.  
"Blue, you can't take that Pokémon!" Oak said.  
"Whatever gramps, it'll help me for my Pokedex, as for you Red, this isn't over! I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Red! Hahaha! Don't bother coming around to my place after this!" He storms out the Laboratory.  
Red was about to run after him, but Oak stops him.  
"No Red. It's not worth it. He can keep that Eevee. He will learn the hard way I suppose. I want you to have my Bulbasaur, Red. I just got it yesterday, but I'm sure you'll have more time to tend to it. Either way, I have to go to Hoenn for the week, Professor Birch has found more evidence regarding Kyogre and Groudon. And a map will be useful on your journey, so stop by my house if you want."  
Red nods his head even though he wondered what on Earth was a Groundon and a Kyogre.  
Oak walks to a desk and hands Red a Bulbasaur.  
"Thanks Professor. I have a question, do you know any Pokémon that's pink and flies around?"  
The Professor thinks for a minute.  
"Yes, I think you might be referring to Mew. It's a Pokémon that is hardly seen by anyone, it disguises itself. You say that you saw it?"  
"Yeah, I saw it fly up to me yesterday. When you called me to get my starter Pokémon."  
The Professor looks away.  
"Thank you for telling me Red. Now carry on, I'm sure Blue would've gone off to Viridian by now."  
Red said goodbye and left with Charmender close behind him.  
The Professor sat on his chair. Could it be that Mew didn't forget about him? Could it be... that Mew is really looking for Professor Oak after all this time?

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

"Boss, Jessie and James are now in Viridian while Butch is interrogating the man who stole our Dratini. Everything is going well."  
The Boss smiles.  
"Good. I'm sure the Dratini is in the Viridian Pokémon Center. If Dratini is not there, kill the man. He has stolen. I hate when people interfere with my plans. Has the President answered my request?"  
The Grunt shakes his head.  
"Tell him if he doesn't want Saffron City to taken, tell him that I want it soon. Or he will regret it."  
The Grunt nods and leaves the door. The Boss pets his Persian.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"If you're strong you'll survive and you'll keep your dream alive!" Sid continued to sing.  
Kenny was trying to be polite and resist Sid's singing.  
"What song are you even singing?!" Kenny said out load.  
Sid looks at him.  
"I don't know, I used to hear it in Hoenn. Every region has their own theme you know."  
Kenny blushes.  
He didn't know that...  
"So what now dude, we just continue our way to Pewter right?" Sid asked.  
Kenny nods and takes out his book. "Yes, according to my book, Brock specifies in Rock Type Pokémon. So, therefore you have the advantage."  
Sid smiles at that.  
"Alright! Hey, let's battle Pokémon! I want my Squirtle to gain more experience!"  
Sid throws his Pokeball in the air and Squirtle comes right out of it.  
"Hey bud, ready to fight again?"  
_Squirtle!  
_Sid laughs. "Alright then, all we have to do is find a worthy opponent. How about that Pokémon right there!" Sid points to a short purple Pokémon eating a blue berry.  
"A Nidoran!" Kenny exclaims flashing his Pokedex and aiming it at the Pokémon.  
**"Nidoran; Number 032. The poison pin Pokémon. Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting. It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom."  
**Sid looks around.  
"What's wrong? Nidoran too dangerous?" Kenny asks trying to hold in a giggle.  
A red mark goes through Sid's face.  
"Hey, I don't want my Squirtle poisoned that's all! What level is it in anyway?"  
Kenny looks at his Pokedex. "Level 3. It's a male in case you haven't noticed. The blue ones are the females. Don't forget to get information on the Pokémon!"  
Sid takes out his Pokedex and records the data.  
"Kenny, why don't you battle it?" Sid asks.

"Me?" Kenny remarks pointing to himself.  
"Yeah dude! You have to make your Sandshrew powerful enough to evolve."  
Kenny hesitantly takes out his Sandshrew.  
"Ok then, go Sandshrew!" Kenny throws the Pokeball in the air, and his Sandshrew sparkles for a few seconds and it stops.  
"Cool, it has all that special effects on it!" Sid cries out.  
Sandshrew looks at Kenny and looks away with an angered expression.  
"Don't tell me he's still mad at us?" Kenny said gloomily.  
"Maybe, it still is. Hey, Sandshrew? You still mad little buddy?"  
Sandshrew looks at Sid for a split second and looks away again.  
Kenny walks up to it. "Don't be mad Sandshrew, we're sorry for scaring you, honestly."  
The Pokémon looks at Kenny and then looks away again.  
"Aw, it's hopeless," Kenny gives up.  
Suddenly Sandshrew jumps on Kenny. They tumble over, Kenny laughing. Sandshrew was licking Kenny now.  
Sid smiles.  
He was looking at Kenny who had smile and was laughing, and for a moment, Sid felt peaceful. He was happy that Kenny felt happy. Sid suddenly felt himself blushing.  
What the heck just happened?  
Maybe he shouldn't have taken so many pain killers last night that scratch that Sandshrew gave them didn't hurt too much.  
Kenny walks up to Sid holding Sandshrew on his arms.  
"I'm ready to fight!" Kenny said smiling.  
Sid stares at Kenny for two seconds.  
"Oh, right! Yeah, I'll be rootin' for ya! Go and give him hell!"  
Kenny notices his sudden respond, but ignores it and releases Sandshrew.  
"Ok Sandshrew, get ready for your first battle!" Kenny cries.  
Sid wasn't paying attention. He was asking himself why he felt that way when he saw Kenny.

~~~~~~Leaf

"So you're telling me, that the nearest shopping mall is in Celadon City?!" Leaf shouts at the PokeMart clerk.  
"Well uh, sorry ma'am, all we have are supplies needed for your Pokémon Journey..."  
Leaf brushes her hair to the man.  
"Whatever, I'm fine with my awesome clothes anyway." Leaf storms out the PokeMart.  
Ugh, that man was so annoying.  
Leaf decides that Viridian was over, so she needs to continue on.  
She walks to the gate.  
The old man was still there. Leaf ignores him and walks on to Route 2.  
It was getting late. The sun was starting to set.  
Something catches her eye, an air balloon. It's so cute! With that Meowth cliché!  
Leaf smiles to herself and wonders what her other Pokémon will be. She hopes to get another Pokémon soon. Or to even fight a Gym Leader soon. Maybe Leaf can make it to Pewter City by nightfall, she doesn't want to use her sleeping bag yet, it's way too early for that. She runs into Route 2 trying to at least hurry up and catch up to everyone else.  
However, as Leaf went on running, she failed to hear the explosion that occurred in the Pokémon Center.

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty -A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THE EXPLOSION-

"Now, about my bike..." Misty said as she saw Satoshi's Pikachu crawl on his back.  
"I'm really sorry, I'll make it to you soon!"  
Misty crosses her arms.  
"Oh you will alright, now that I don't have a bike, I'm going to follow you until you give me my bike dammit!"  
Satoshi felt this sudden urge of running off now. He knows how much a bike costs, and he clearly doesn't have that much.  
"Ok, ok! I'm off to Pewter City tomorrow, Misty! All we have to do is go to Cerulean!"  
Misty walks away. "Good, there's a bike shop there anyway! You can buy me a bike there!"  
Satoshi falls to the ground.  
Pikachu looks at Satoshi and shakes its head.  
"What are you looking at?" Satoshi tells Pikachu.  
The yellow mouse giggles.  
"Oh no!" the nurse cries.  
Misty and Satoshi hurry to the desk. "What's wrong?" Satoshi asks.  
"Look at the security cameras outside. You see that air balloon in the shape of a Meowth? That's been known to be Team Rocket!"  
Satoshi looks confused.  
"Who's Team Rocket?"

"Meowth! And when we snatch all their Pokémon, those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat! Ready Jessie? Ready James?"  
The two rocket grunts ready their Pokeballs as they hover on top of the Pokémon Center.  
"Ekans!"  
"Koffing!"  
"Attack!"  
The Pokeballs burst through a window from the roof. The Pokeballs fall to the floor and the Pokémon come out.  
Misty and Satoshi take a step back.  
The nurse runs off to the back, and yells "I'll protect the Pokémon, hold them off until the Police comes!"  
Satoshi and Misty exchange worried looks.  
Suddenly the roof explodes, sending bits of concrete everywhere. Satoshi pulls Misty out of the way as the falling destruction almost kills her.  
Misty had screamed, and they both fell to the floor.  
_Koffing!  
Ekans!  
_The Koffing slides across the air and covers the Pokémon Center with thick brownish black smoke.  
"Misty! Are you ok? What just happened?!"  
Suddenly, Satoshi hears laughter.  
"Don't be frightened, little boy!"  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves!"  
The smoke clears to reveal a woman with long crimson hair.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
The smoke clears forward and a man with periwinkle hair holding a rose appears.  
"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
Now the smoke had cleared.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
A Meowth falls in front of them.  
"Meowth that's right! Now listen up you little brats, we're here for the Pokémon, and Dratini! Now give them up, unless you want to end up scratched up!"  
Satoshi helped Misty up.  
"You guys don't make any sense! Why are you attacking a Pokémon Center?"  
Misty starts to slowly pull Satoshi away as she stares into Ekans eyes.  
"You just don't get it. We want all your Pokémon. Now!" Jessie said.  
"You're not taking Pikachu!" Satoshi yells as his Pokémon starts to let electricity from its red cheeks.  
"We don't give a damn about you Pikachu! Now if you just surrender, and tell us were all the Pokémon are being held, we might just let you out of here alive!" Meowth shouts.  
"Satoshi, let's go, they're crooks..." Misty said tugging on his shirt.  
"So what? They bug me, we can take them!"  
The Team Rocket trio smile.  
"The boy's bugged?"  
"How cute."  
"Enough talking! Attack them you idiots!"  
James and Jessie extend their arms.  
"Koffing, attack!"  
"Ekans go!"

Misty and Satoshi break into a run.  
The nearly escaped a deadly strike from the Ekans who flew into some computers and the computers explode.  
Koffing head-butts Misty to the floor, and she slides away.  
"Misty!"  
Satoshi helps her up and they try to run to the exit.  
Meowth blocks their way.  
"You can't escape from Meowth!"  
The talking Pokémon jumps in the air and scratches Satoshi on his face, drawing blood. He screams covering his face.  
"Look out!" Misty yells as she pushes Satoshi away.  
She jumps to the other side as Ekans flies into Meowth, and both Pokémon crash out the door.  
Meowth lets out a shrieking cry.  
Misty tries to run out, but Ekans blocked the way. She grabs Satoshi's hand and they run to the other room.

"In here, quickly!" the nurse hisses.  
They enter a room. It was filled with rows and rows of Pokeballs.  
"What do we do?" Misty asks to the nurse.  
"We have to transfer all the Pokeballs to the nearest Pokémon Center. It's in Pewter City."  
The nurse turns on a computer. She types into a system.  
"Hello? This is Viridian Pokémon Center! We have a Pokémon emergency! Transfer all the Pokémon out of here now!"  
Suddenly the Pokeballs start to glow white and they start to disappear.  
Out of nowhere, Koffing crashes through the door breaking the computer and scattering Pokeballs to the floor.  
The nurse screams as the computers explode.  
"Oh no, the Pokeballs won't be able to transport!"  
Laughter can be heard.  
"You are all trapped now. Just give it up." Meowth smiles.  
The trio appear at the busted up door.  
Ekans slithers its tail.  
"I guess we have to fight," Misty said.  
"But Pikachu still isn't fully recovered!" the nurse panics.  
"That's why I'm going to handle these clown myself! Go Starmie!"

A purple star appears.  
_Heah! _it cries.  
"Ekans, use Poison Sting!"  
The snake Pokémon lunges forward.  
"Starmie, Water Pulse!" A wave of water rushes out of the tip of Starmie's front side and the water breaks into four dashes of water. It hits Ekans that sends it hurling back towards the Team Rocket Trio. They get send out the door screaming.  
Meowth, didn't get hit and quickly got ahold of some Pokeballs.  
"James!" he cries out as he throws them to James who catches them.  
He stuffs the Pokeballs in a bag.  
"Hey, give them back!" Satoshi yells.  
"Starmie, Swift!" Misty yells.  
_Heah!  
_Starmie spins rapidly and little star-like yellow objects fly towards the bag and it rips scattering the Pokeballs.  
"No! Koffing, Toxic!"  
Thick purple gas escapes out of the Pokémon and hits Starmie.  
"No!"  
Starmie gets a little bit darker, and it shakes violentlyand then it falls to the ground but gets back up.  
"It's badly poisoned, you should just stop now little girl," James smirks.  
"Water Pulse!" Misty yells and Starmie once again sends the villainous team sliding across the floor.  
_Pikapi! _Pikachu cries out.  
Satoshi turns around and sees that a lot of Pikachu were standing next to his own.  
"What are they going to do?" Satoshi questions.  
"Oh I get it, Pikachu, use Thundershock!" the nurse exclaims.  
_Pikaaaaaaaaachuuuuu!  
_There must have been at least 20 Pikachu doing the same move, the lightningbolt hits the Team Rocket Trio. The scream in pain. The electricity surges to the walls, and lights on the ceilings. Soon everyone was yelling out in pain, the electricity was overwhelming. Eventually, the electricity finds the power grid on the Pokémon Center.  
And with an explosion that rocks the now night sky, there was no more Pokémon Center.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"Did you see that light dude?" Sid asks Kenny as they were preparing their sleeping bags.  
"Uh no. Maybe it was a meteor or something. We are in that season for meteor showers."  
Sid frowns.  
"It was too bright though, it looked it came from Viridian City."  
Kenny sighs. "Ok, we'll check it out tomorrow if you insist."  
Sid shakes his head. "Nah, you're probably right. Have a good night dude."  
Sid covers himself up, still thinking about the light.  
"You too Sid, pleasant dreams."

~~~~~~Leaf

ZZZzzzzz... ZZZZzzzzzz... ZZZZzzzz... ZZZZZZZ!  
Bulba was covering her ears. Leaf can sure snore loudly.

~~~~~~Red

He couldn't believe at what he just witnessed. The Pokémon Center exploded. Almost immediately he sees paramedics and ambulance on the scene as well as police officers. News casts appeared as well.  
Red runs to go check out what happened. He sees some dead Pokémon on the floor, but no human bodies.  
He sees that Blue had shown up.  
"Woah, did you see when it exploded? It's a shame that all those Pokémon died. What a start for a journey."  
Red doesn't look at Blue.  
"What happened?" Red asked a police guard.  
"Team Rocket struck again. We are unfortunate to loose a few Pokémon, but the nurse and the two other civilians are ok."  
Red looks at the rubble. Poor Pokémon. They didn't deserve this.  
"Who's Team Rocket?" Red asks.  
"A gang who steal Pokémon. They are always up to no good. If you see them, come and report them. If you're wondering how the building blew, the nurse combined the efforts of Pikachu to send them away, but all that power blew everything."  
Red slowly nods his head. He walks up to one of the ambulance, Blue following nearby. He sees Satoshi and Misty getting treated by some paramedics.  
"Satoshi! Misty! Are you guys ok?"  
They look up.  
"We're ok, but those Pokémon didn't make it."  
Red looks back at the building.  
"We're lucky to be alive. Team Rocket managed to escape," Misty explains.  
"So this Team Rocket, did you battle them?" Blue asked.  
"Yeah, they weren't too hard though."  
Blue smirks.  
"At least you can actually beat someone Satoshi," Blue remarks.  
Satoshi growls and keeps his anger to himself.  
Red on the other hand was staring at the building.  
Why did a gang try to attack a Pokémon Center? They must have been looking for something valuable. But what?

~~~~~~Viridian City

The Boss was standing next to the Pokémon Gym. He petted his Persian.  
Butch came into view.  
They were staring at the destruction and all that drama down at the Pokémon Center.  
"Well?" The Boss asks without looking at Butch.  
"They'll find the body sooner or later at the house."  
The Boss smiles.  
Meowth casually walks up to The Boss.  
"Did you get it?"  
Meowth's coin shines and he smiles sinisterly.  
"Right here Boss. Just like you said. Jessie and James already are planning to go after that Pikachu that you want."  
The Boss' smile widens.  
Meowth hands over the Pokeball.  
"Go with those two Meowth."  
Meowth looks at The Boss.  
"But—"  
The Boss smacks Meowth across the face. The poor Pokémon staggers to the floor.  
"I hate buts Meowth. Now hurry your ass to Jessie and James. Don't disappoint me. Go!"  
Meowth nods and walks off into the dark night.


	8. The Terror of Viridian Forest!

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Sid was admiring his amazing pecs and biceps. Five by standing girls run up to him and start to feel up his muscles.  
"Oh Siiiiiddd!" he hears someone calls.  
He looks to his right.  
May was standing in his view wearing nothing but a red and blue bathing suit. Sid can feel his mouth drop to the floor.  
"Sid, come help a little. Would you?"  
Sid pops up in front of her all stiff and hard.  
"Yes May?! Anything for you May!"  
May giggles and Sid carries her up from her feet.  
"Sid will you please..." May said bending her arm to her forehead showing her cleavage to Sid.  
"YES?!"  
May touches his left cheek.  
"Sid... wake up."  
Sid looks confused. "Huh?"  
May looks serious now. "Wake up. Wake up!"  
Sid opens his eyes.  
"What?" he said weakly looking up at Kenny who was covering his nose with a napkin that was all red.

"Sorry to wake you up, but Blue just passed us and well we're behind. He was um... very happy... very happy. I think he won Red in a battle or something. And um... you have an..."  
Kenny clutches his napkin more as the blood gets wetter.  
"I have a what?" Sid said leaning forward and rubbing his eyes.  
Kenny looks away and points down at his sleeping bag.  
"Huh?" Sid said and he looks down.  
Sid's eyes darken in embarrassment.  
"...Oh..."  
Kenny blushes and walks up to his sleeping bag.  
"It's ok Sid, those are normal..."  
Kenny packs everything up.  
Sid stands up and turns to another direction.  
"I'm sorry dude... I can't..." Sid can feel his face turn hot.  
This is so awkward, Kenny thought. Well at least he got to see...  
Kenny's nose squirts out blood. Curse his mind!

After they finished packing up, they decided to continue to continue their journey to the Viridian Forest. Kenny was still thinking about earlier. He was wondering why he was in that condition. What dream could it have been?  
Something runs quickly from their view.  
"What the hell was that?!" Sid cries.  
Kenny takes out his Pokedex. They waited for a while, but there was nothing coming out again.  
Kenny looks around.  
"Should we run?" Kenny asks.  
"Maybe. How far are we from the form the forest?"  
Kenny was about to take his map out when suddenly a long silky string takes it off to a tree.  
He sees an Ariados.  
"Ah!" Kenny exclaims and he falls to the floor.  
Sid looks at it. "What is that?"  
He flashes his Pokedex at it.  
**"Ariados; Number 168. The long leg Pokémon. It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which. Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders in search of food after darkness falls."  
**The Pokémon lunges at Sid who screams and runs away.  
"Why is it attacking me?!"  
He runs off into Route 2. The Pokémon follows.  
"Sid wait up!"  
As Kenny was running, he saw other people's footsteps. Could it be that others had gone inside the Viridian Forest?

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHH!" Misty hides behind Satoshi.  
"Whoa, what's the matter Misty?" Satoshi asks.  
"Look over there!" Misty exclaims.  
Satoshi looks and sees a Caterpie.  
"Cool, it's a Caterpie! Why are you scared Misty? It's a Bug Type."  
Misty still was hiding behind Satoshi.  
"Even if it is a Pokémon, bugs are disgusting, and I don't like them! Do something, capture it or something, anything!"  
Satoshi laughs. "What happened to big ol' tough Misty?"  
Misty looks at Satoshi.  
"ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT OR NOT?!"  
Satoshi takes a few steps back.  
"Ok, ok just stop screaming. This is a piece of cake. Caterpie, you're mine!" He flips his hat on his head and throws the Pokeball at Caterpie.  
It took about 15 seconds, but Satoshi caught a Caterpie!  
Satoshi starts to jump up and down and whirls Misty around. Pikachu gets a little dizzy, but eventually he falls to the ground.  
Misty looks away.  
"It takes a worm to love a worm."  
Satoshi takes his tongue out at her. "Haha. Very funny. Hey Pikachu!" The yellow mouse springs up.  
"Hey, we got a new friend!"  
Pikachu cheers.  
"From now on, we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends! Caterpie, you're sticking with us."  
Misty looks petrified. "Does that mean..."  
"Caterpie, come on out!"  
Misty runs away as the bug Pokémon comes right out.  
Caterpie looks at Satoshi, but then he sees Misty. It rushes over to her and starts to rub on her.  
Misty exclaims.  
"Get this disgusting bug away from me!"  
Satoshi laughs.  
"Hey, I think Caterpie likes you."  
Misty backs away and grabs Pikachu. "You keep Caterpie, and I'll keep Pikachu."  
Pikachu smiles and enjoys Misty petting him.  
"Whatever Misty, let's go Caterpie."  
The bug looks sad and climbs to Satoshi's shoulder. They continue their way through the forest while Pikachu follows.  
"Wait for me!" Misty yells but keeps her distance from Satoshi and Caterpie.  
"Why are you still following us?" Satoshi asks.  
"M-My bike! You have to pay up for my bike! And this is the fastest way through the forest!"  
Satoshi shakes his head, but is glad that Misty is coming along.

~~~~~~Red

Red had gone over the features of his Pokedex. He reads his Pokémon's entries out loud.  
"From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. Whoa, I gotta be careful with Charmender, don't want my Pokémon to die."  
He walks up to a kid.  
"Hey, do you know where the exit for the forest is?"  
The kid tells him. "But watch out for my friends, they're itching for a fight!"  
Red smiles.  
Pokémon Battles.  
Imagine.  
"Thanks dude!" Red said as he went on.  
He's only fought against Blue, and he won once and lost once. Maybe he could actually beat other people.  
That kid looked like a bug catcher, so maybe he might actually be able to beat them with Charmender. He also has the Bulbasaur that the Professor gave him. Maybe he might actually make through the forest.  
However, there was something that Red didn't notice as he walked through the forest. A Pokémon was watching him, and had evil intentions. Very evil intentions.

~~~~~~Leaf

"Bulba, use Tackle!"  
The Bulbasaur tackles the Nidoran to the floor, and it faints.  
Leaf cheers.  
She jumps up and down as her Pokedex sounds off twice. She looks at her Pokedex.  
Bulba was now in Level 7!  
She returns her Bulbasaur.  
"Great job. Now, time to get some info on Nidoran." She aims her Pokedex at the Nidoran.  
**"Nidoran, Number 029. The Poison Pin Pokémon. Though small, it must be treated with caution because of its powerfully toxic barbs. The female has smaller horns. While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal."  
**Leaf swallows hard. Whoa, this thing could kill with one drop of venom? Either it's over powered, or the Pokedex was lying. I wonder if I can still catch it.  
Leaf summons her Pokeball and throws it at the Nidoran.  
The ball shakes, and then it stops.  
"Did I get it?" she wonders.  
She walks up to it. She smiles and carries it up.  
"I did it! I caught my first Pokémon! I did it, I did it!"  
Leaf begins to twirls around and she trips. She smiles. "Time for me to catch another Pokémon!"  
She runs to the building that leads to Viridian Forest. She passes a girl talking on her PokeGear about Rattata's bite. There was a lady blocking the door to the forest.  
"Are you going to Viridian Forest? It's a natural maze in there. Be careful, don't get lost."  
Leaf smiles at her and enter the forest. "It's not so scary," Leaf told herself.  
"BOO!"  
"AAAHH!"

Blue starts to laugh.  
Leaf blushes. "What the heck Blue!"  
Blue continues to laugh.  
"I got you good Leaf. Or should I say Melody."  
Leaf blushes even more.  
"Don't say my middle name you loser! What do you even want?"  
Blue looks hurt. "I just came to show you this."  
Blue flashes a case, and it held a badge.  
Leaf's mouth drops to the floor.  
"You got the Boulder Badge?! Does that mean you defeated Brock?"  
Blue smirks.  
"Of course I did. It was all piece of cake. With my Squirtle, I single handled fainted all his Pokémon," Blue said proudly.  
"What Pokémon does he have?" Leaf curiously asked.  
"I'm not telling anything. You'll find out when you get there."  
Leaf was unsatisfied. "Come on Blue, please!"  
Leaf jumps in front of him and wrap her arms around his neck. Blue couldn't hold back his blush as her faces was inches from his own.  
"Ok, ok! I'll tell you!" Blue panics.  
Leaf let's go, and inside her mind she's cheering. She held Blue. She HELD Blue.  
"He's special in rock type. I mean the name really gives out the clue."  
Leaf smiles. "Thanks Blue. Now all I have to do, is get through the forest. How many Pokémon do you have Blue? I have two."  
Blue smirks again. He closes his eyes and raises his hand in a cockish way. "I have four. My starter, Pidegeotto, Rattata, and Eevee."  
Leaf gasped. "You have an Eevee?"  
Blue nods his head. "I got it walking around. It will most likely be better than any other Pokémon."  
Leaf nods her head.  
"If you want a faster way down the forest, keep following that path here and then take a right. You'll get to Pewter City in no time."  
Leaf smiles wider. "Thanks again Blue. See ya!" Leaf runs of into the forest.  
Blue smiles. Helping a hot girl, check. Time to get follower girls, check. Beating Red, check. All he needs now is to go to Cerulean City...

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"What the hell was that things problem?" Sid exclaims as he ran out of breath. Kenny caught up.  
"Did it leave?" he asks looking around.  
"Yeah, that little prick. What now?"  
Kenny was about to take out his map, but... "AAAHH! That Ariados took the map!"  
Sid looks at the ground.  
"Those look like the tracks of the Ariados. Let's go after it." Sid runs off.  
"Wait up Sid!"  
Sid comes to a stop and Kenny crashes into him and he falls.  
"Sorry Ken. Look around for that ugly ass Pokémon." Sid looks around the floor for more tracks. That's strange, they stopped.  
"Hey Kenny, the tracks stopped. Maybe it jumped somewhere. Kenny?" Sid looks back and sees that Kenny was looking up at the trees. "Kenny what're you looking at?"  
He looks up and gasps.  
A bunch of Spinaraks and Ariados were looking down at them.  
"I forgot about the nests..." Kenny whispers.  
"Run!" Sid yells.  
Kenny gets up and runs off while Sid close behind.  
The Pokémon were close behind.  
"What do we do?!" Sid yells as they ran deeper into the forest. "They're going to eat us!" Kenny yells.  
They jump over a log which actually was a hill, and they rolled all the way down hurting themselves. "Oww." Kenny complains as he adjusts his glasses. Sid pulls him up and pushes him to run.  
The Pokémon were still after them.  
"What do we do?" Sid yells again.  
Kenny looks around and sees a clearing. He runs into it, Sid follows. They see a house. They go in and slam the door.  
"This is too much for me! It hasn't even been a week, and we're facing life and death!" Kenny exclaims.  
"Calm down. We have no choice but to battle them, go Squirtle!" His Squirtle comes out.  
Kenny releases Sandshrew.  
"What do we do now? My Sandshrew is at Level 6. Your Squirtle is at Level 7. We'll never make it!" Kenny whines.  
"Kenny, listen to me, we can do this!" Sid said trying to calm him down.  
The Spinarak enter through the windows.  
"Squirtle, use Aqua Jet!" Streams of water hit the coming Bug Pokémon.  
"Sandshrew, attack using Scratch!" Sandshrew began to attack any Spinarak that came near.  
"Dammit!" Sid said as he began to punch the Pokémon.  
Kenny found a broom and began to fight them off as well.  
"There's too many! What do they want?!"  
Kenny sends a Spinarak flying away. That's when he remembered.  
"Sid, do you have any berries with you?"  
Sid punches a Pokémon away. "Yeah, why?"  
Kenny kicks a Spinarak.  
"They're attracted by Oran Berries! Throw them away before they get a lucky bite!"  
Sid manages to throw the berries out of his pouch. The berries scattered, and all the Pokémon gathered around them. As soon as they finished, they all left.  
Kenny gave a sigh of relief.  
"That was so close. We could've died." Sid said.  
"Don't think you're safe now little boy," said a voice.

Kenny and Sid whirl around. They see a man and a woman standing there looking at them. "What the hell? Who are you?" Sid questions.  
"Check your eyes and prepare for trouble!" the woman said.  
"We've get the prize, so make it double!" the man said raising a flower.  
"To protect the world from its own greed!"  
"To steal all the treasure that they don't need!"  
"To work every heist like there are none other!"  
"And split the spoils with one another!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Thieves return under the cover of day and night!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
A Meowth falls in front of them. "Meowth that's right!"  
Kenny and Sid exchange looks. "Are we being filmed?" Sid asks. Kenny shrugs.  
"This is no television cartoon, manga, or game kid!" Jessie angrily remarks.  
"This isn't even a fan fiction!" James said.  
"Shut up you too. Where's that Satoshi boy, we're looking for him. That Pikachu he has could be quite useful," Meowth smiles and his teeth twinkle.  
"Is it me or is that Meowth talking?" Kenny said.  
"Never mind that! Where's Satoshi so we can steal his Pikachu!"  
Sid and Kenny exchange worried looks.  
"You're Team Rocket aren't you?" Kenny said looking at the symbols on their chest.  
"Yes. We are. Now where are they or prepare to battle."  
Sandshrew stands in front of Kenny, Squirtle does the same to his own trainer.  
"Ok then, Ekans go!"  
"Koffing attack!"  
The two Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs.  
"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Darts start to come out of Ekans and nearly hit Squirtle who dodged it.  
"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle tackles Ekans which sends it hurling to Jessie.  
"Koffing, use Poison Gas attack!" Black smoke came off from Koffing and consumes Sandshrew. Kenny's Pokémon doesn't even flinch.  
"What?" James exclaims.  
"Poison doesn't do that much damage to Ground Types, Sandshrew, use Scratch!"  
Sandshrew jumps in the air and scratches Koffing to the floor.  
"We're losing the fight!" Meowth said backing away.  
"Meowth's right. It's time to be blasting off."  
The trio carried they're Pokémon away.

"Did we just win our first Pokémon Battle?" Kenny said.  
There was a ding. Kenny looks at his Pokedex.  
"Sandshrew went to the next level!" he cries out.  
Sid looks at his Pokedex. "Squirtle needs a few more experience points. Then he'll be in Level 8. Who's Team Rocket. Why did they attack us?"  
Kenny sits down on an old and creaky chair.  
"I read in an article about Team Rocket. They're this gang that steal people's Pokémon. They're dangerous, they've also been known to kill. But those too didn't look too serious. I'm guessing that maybe they're wannabes. But Team Rocket is also known foe genetically creating a Pokémon about ten years ago."  
Sid looks at Kenny, he was clearly interested.  
"They made a Pokémon? Which one was it?"  
Kenny looks at the roof.  
"Mewtwo. Apparently, the Team Rocket boss was trying to create a very strong Pokémon based on the Legendary Pokémon: Mew. He succeeded, but at the cost of many Team Rocket members. Mewtwo escaped, and there was only one survivor. Mewtwo killed them. Except for one. Do you know who that was?"  
Sid shakes his head.  
"Red's father."  
Sid's eyes widen.  
"No way!"  
Kenny nods his head.  
"He confessed almost everything, but then he was killed in prison. He didn't even have time to say who the Team Rocket Boss was. He said that the Boss was in front of our noses the whole time, but he was very secretive. He explained the events on which happened in Cinnabar Island. On the Pokémon Mansion. They captured Mew and tortured it. They got DNA, and they cloned it. Mewtwo was made. The Boss controlled Mewtwo, but Mewtwo had enough. One day in the lab, Mewtwo killed everyone except for Red's father. Even Red's dad didn't know why Mewtwo spared him, but he said that Mewtwo looked deep into his soul and saw something special. I guess Mewtwo was right."  
Sid stayed quiet as he heard the story.  
"Ever since, Mewtwo was added to the Pokedex. Of course everything in there is just speculation. No one has ever seen it battle or anything. Some people say that he is somewhere in Kanto, waiting for the right moment to strike back. Other than that that's all that I know."

Jessie, James, and Meowth listened to their conversation.  
"Could it be true? What he's all saying?" James asks.  
"Maybe, but we can't ask the Boss, he'll end us in less than two minutes. Meowth, do you know if this is true?" Jessie asked.  
Meowth was looking at the ground remembering that awful day...  
The fire that spread everywhere. How he didn't know how to speak Human yet, and how Mewtwo saved him, and how he threw him to Giovanni. Ever since that day, Giovanni has had Meowth by his side. Meowth even learned how to speak because of Giovanni. He is his master.  
"Meowth?"  
The Pokémon looks at him.  
"If I were you two, I would shut my mouths. The boss doesn't want to hear about you guys talking behind his back right? So I would suggest to shut up, and drop the subject."  
Meowth walks off into the forest.  
Jessie and James exchange looks. Then they hurry after Meowth.

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

Misty was walking away from Satoshi. He manages to capture a Pidgeotto, and Caterpie evolved into Metapod. And now, he wants to get a Weedle? Why does he love Bug Types so much?  
Misty hears something and turns around to see a long katana in front of her nose.  
"Greetings maiden, are by chance the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet?"  
Misty shakes her head violently. "No, that's not me!" she cries.  
The boy puts his katana away.  
"Alas, my search continues. I advise you to refrain from further shrieking while passing through this forest. Unless your goal is to attract a horde of Beedrill." The boy leaves on.  
What a weird kid, Misty thought. I wonder why he would be looking for a trainer from Pallet. Wait...  
Satoshi is from Pallet!  
Misty runs after the boy.

~~~~~~ Red

"Go, Weedle!" Bug Catcher Rick cries.  
He throws the Pokeball and a Weedle comes out.  
"Weedle?" Red questions. He takes out his Pokedex.  
**"Weedle; Number 013. The hairy bug Pokémon. Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head. Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves."  
**Red smiles. "Go, Charmender!"  
His Pokémon bursts out smiling and doing a front flip as he fell to the ground.  
"Weedle, Poison Sting!" The Weedle flies forward and stabs Charmender on its chest, drawing purple liquid and blood. The Charmender shakes a little and Red notices that Charmender even turned a little purple.  
"Charmender, use Scratch!"  
Charmender runs up to it, and scratches it, sending back a few inches.  
"Weedle, String Shot!" Silk wraps around Charmender, and Red's Pokémon stagers back.  
"Use Scratch again!"  
Charmender does a front flip and scratches it.  
The Weedle faints, and Rick returns it.  
There was a little ding, and Red realized it was from his Pokedex. Charmender was in Level 7. Red saw that Charmender had learned a new move too, Ember.  
Rick sent out Caterpie!  
"Charmender, use Ember!"  
Charmender spins his tail, and fire comes right off and hits Caterpie.  
The poor Pokémon didn't have time to react. It faints easily. Red raises his fist in the air.  
"Hell yeah!" he exclaims.  
The Bug Catcher looks gloom, but hands over $72.  
"Thanks," Red said smiling, but it fades when he sees Rick's face.  
"Hey, cheer up, you just have to train harder."  
Rick looks up. "I guess... maybe I will."  
The Bug Catcher waves goodbye and leaves.  
Red looks around. He sees Charmender eating a berry.  
"Whatya eating Charmender?" Red asked.  
Charmender holds up the berry.  
_Char, Char!  
_Red looks at it. "As long as it doesn't hurt you, it's ok to eat."  
Charmender eats it.  
Red smiles. Charmender was a good choice. He wouldn't want any other Pokémon as a starter. At least that old man from Viridian taught him how to catch a Pokémon.  
Red hears a sudden buzzing.  
He looks at the sky. He gasps as he notices a bunch of Beedrill flying towards him. He hears a scream and he turns to sees Charmender gat taken away.  
The Beedrill almost manage stab him, but he rolls away.  
"No Charmender! Use Ember!"  
The Beedrill and Charmender get surrounded by fire, and both Pokémon fall to the ground.  
"Charmender, are you ok?" Red questions.  
Charmender looks at its tail and nods.  
The Beedrill didn't leave, instead, they all zoomed towards Red and Charmender.  
"Run!" Red yells. Charmender and Red run off into the forest as the Beedrill go after them.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"I swear, I just heard Red's voice right now." Kenny said stopping.  
Sid stops and looks at Kenny. "You did? Is he near? We have tell him about Team Rocket. All I can hear is this horrible buzzing right now though."  
Kenny starts to hear it too.  
The buzzing kept getting stronger and stronger.  
Suddenly a Beedrill appears in front of Kenny.  
He screams and jumps on Sid who carries him like a bride.  
Sid can feel a blush coming on, but then he sees ten Beedrill come up in front of them.  
"Holy crap!" Sid yells.  
The Beedrill charged.  
Sid and Kenny scream.  
Still carrying Kenny, they run off into the forest.

~~~~~~Leaf

"Those screams are scaring the hell out of me," Leaf said to herself, her hands scrounged together to her chest.  
"Leaf, look out!"  
Leaf turns around and sees Sid carrying Kenny and they were both running towards her. They both crash and fall.  
"OW! What are you two doing?!"  
"Beedrill!"  
Leaf takes out her Pokedex. "A new Pokémon?" Leaf asks.  
She looks at the attacking Pokémon. Sid pulls her down just in time to save her from a sting.  
**"Beedrill; Number 015. The poison bee Pokémon. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. May appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear."  
**Leaf gets up and runs away.  
"Hey, wait up!" Sid yells as he runs after her.  
"Don't forget about me!" Kenny cries.  
He gets up, but is tumbled over by a Pokémon. Kenny hits himself on a tree log, and is knocked out cold. The Pokémon stares at Kenny and roars at the Beedrill which made them fly away. The Pokémon carries Kenny on its back, and they both disappear into the forest.

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

They took a deep breath of relief.  
Samurai looks at the tree.  
A bunch of Pokémon were stuck to a tree. They realized what it was.  
"A whole hive of Kakunas!"  
Misty gives a small yell. Satoshi takes out his special Pokedex that was green, blue, red, and yellow.  
_**"Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch."  
**_Satoshi looks at the tree holding all the Kakuna. He then sees a familiar looking Pokémon.  
"Hey, look over there, it's Metapod!"  
Misty covers his mouth. "Are you stupid? You'll wake them up!" she hisses.  
It was too late, the Kakuna look at them.  
They all freeze.  
They begin to glow, and to their horror, they evolve into Beedrill.  
"They-they evolved!"  
They scream and they run away. Samurai locates his cabin. They go inside, and hide. The Beedrill strike the door, and when they realized that they can't get in, they left.  
"What happened to my cabin?!" Samurai exclaims.  
Satoshi notices that the whole place was wrecked, as if a Pokémon Battle had taken place there.

"I hope you learned your lesson loser, you letting that Weedle escaped could've caused us our lives!" Samurai exclaims.  
"Take that back!" Satoshi remarks.  
"I do take it back, because even a loser wouldn't leave their Pokémon like you did!"  
Satoshi was taken back. "I tried to save Metapod..."  
Samurai looks away.  
"Your Metapod will pay for its trainer's inexperience. The other trainers from Pallet weren't so ignorant."  
Satoshi looks at Samurai.  
"You mean you fought the other trainers?"  
Samurai smiles and sits down.  
"Ah, there were three spectacular matches. First there was Red. He defeated me easily with his Charmender. Although he was prepared, someone had told him that I was itching for Pokémon Battles. Then there was Leaf, she used Bulbasaur, and she defeated me. Then there was Blue. He was better than all of them. I lost in just two hits, I didn't even get to attack. Each one inspired me to redouble my own training. Until I could finally beat the other trainers from Pallet. Unfortunately, one of them was you. I can't wait to find the other two from Pallet, and make sure that those two are worth the battle."  
Misty stands up looking mad. "So that's why you were after Satoshi! You wanted to win him in a battle!"  
Samurai gets up. "Compared to those other three, Satoshi is a joke!"  
Satoshi looks away mad.

That night, all Satoshi can think about was how Metapod was doing. Misty and Samurai were fast asleep, and so was Pikachu. All he could do was hope now. He closes his eyes, and he falls asleep.  
Just as he fell asleep, Sid and Leaf were shouting out for Kenny, who still has not appeared yet.  
Kenny on the other hand, was staring at his captor.  
Kenny has never seen this Pokémon before, and he thought it was Stantler. He faints again.

~~~~~~Kenny

Kenny woke up again. He saw something green staring at him. It was a Pokémon obviously, but he had never seen one like this one.  
It curiously looked at Kenny and sleeps right next to him. Kenny doesn't know if he should panic or if he should pet it.  
Kenny decides to look around his surroundings. He was inside a large tree he noticed. He was lying down on soft leaves. Suddenly he sees that big Pokemon that he saw last night before he fainted.  
"It's you!" Kenny exclaims backing up into the tree's trunk.  
_Don't fear me human.  
_Kenny gets surprised. "You can talk! Well telekinetically, but I can listen to you!"  
_I am no danger. I am sorry for hurting you yesterday, but I needed some supplies to heal my son. We have run out of Oran Berries here in the forest.  
_Kenny looks at the little snoring green Pokémon. "That's ok I guess. You also saved me from those Beedrill huh?"  
_Yes. My Deerling and I have been traveling, and he got hurt by a mischievous Pokémon. It won't leave us alone, and my time is coming to an end.  
_Kenny looked confused. "What do you mean by time? You're not... dying... are you?"  
The Pokémon slowly nods. Kenny felt his heart break in two.  
_I need your help. Please take my son with you on your Pokémon journey. He is very young, but knows a few things about battling.  
_Again Kenny is left heartbroken again.

"Why? Why me?"  
_I sense that you will do the right thing. Protect him from that Pokémon please. I will remain here for the rest of my days. Before you go on, take this.  
_The Pokémon hands over a green rock.  
_It is an emerald from my trainer. Keep it. My son loves that rock a lot.  
_Kenny takes the emerald and digs into his bag. He takes out his Premier Ball. He presses it gently on Deerling and he goes inside the Premier Ball. The mother Pokémon rests next to Kenny.  
_Thank you. Close the entrance to the tree. It's not too hard.  
_Kenny exits the tree.  
"I don't know your name..."  
The Pokémon smiles. _Sawsbuck is what they call me. As for now, please go on. Take care of my son. He will understand what has happened. Goodbye,_ _Kenny.  
_The Sawsbuck closes her eyes and rests on leaves.  
Kenny quietly closes the giant wooden door that led inside the tree. He stares at it for a while, and continues his Pokémon journey with Deerling.

~~~~~~Sid and Leaf

Leaf picks up her Pokeball.  
"Is catching that Caterpie really necessary right now? Kenny is still out there!" Sid cries out.  
"I know, but it's Kenny. You don't know him as I do. He's smart enough to handle himself out there. He's the one who remembered all the Pokémon Types back in Trainer School. He's also the one who named 53 Pokémon. So don't think that he's not smart enough to handle himself out there."  
Leaf sits on a log and polishes her Pokeball. Sid sits next to her.  
"Why are you even traveling with him anyway?" Leaf asks looking at him.  
"I thought he looked cool enough to travel. I think someone like him could actually be of help. I want to enter the Pokémon League. He and I are helping each other," Sid said.  
Leaf closely looks at Sid.  
Could it be? Leaf wasn't sure.  
"Well Kenny is a good person to be around. He knows what he's doing."  
Sid nods. "He's very shy though."  
Leaf smiles. "You noticed too? He can be very geeky at times too."  
Sid nods. He suddenly remembers how he carried Kenny away from the Beedrill. That somehow made him blush.  
Leaf noticed. Now she was positive. She smiles wider and stands up.  
"Well, I have to go on, Blue is already beating us."  
This shocked Sid.  
"What about Kenny?" Sid asked.  
His reaction is so cute, Leaf thought. He's worried about him.  
"You'll find him sooner or later. Well gotta go, bye!" And Leaf hurries off.  
Sid is left dumbfounded.

~~~~~~Red

Those Beedrill had stopped, but now he had another problem.  
_Pika! _The Pikachu sent out another electric attack, and this time Bulbasaur faints.  
"Bulbasaur return. Go Charmender!"  
His starter comes out with a small roar. The furry Pikachu smiles and dashes towards Charmender.  
"Charmender, use Scratch!"  
The Pikachu was too fast!  
It uses ThunderShock, and Charmender shakes as sparks fly out of him.  
The Pikachu then jumps on Red. It smiles as Red begins to panic.  
_Pikachu! _The Pikachu zaps Red.  
He screams in pain.  
The Pikachu jumps off, and Red is left with burned clothes. He stares at the trees for a while before he falls.  
The Pikachu giggles.  
The Charmender gets mad. It charges at Pikachu which runs away.  
Pikachu looks at Charmender, and gives him the finger.  
Charmender gets madder.  
"Just let it go Charmender, it's not worth it," Red said as he lays on the floor. Charmender stares at Pikachu running away.  
Red gets up. "Return Charmender," Red said.  
He walks down the path and sees a building that leads to Pewter City.  
"Hey wait up! What's the hurry? Why the rush?" Red hears a Bug Catcher say.  
"I'm in no mood to fight right now, so leave me alone before you go crying home to your mother because my Charmender defeated all your stupid Bug Types!" Red yells at the poor kid.  
The kid looks scared and nods his head swiftly.  
Red continues on and enters the building to Pewter City.  
He will get his revenge on that Pikachu someday. For now, all he wants to do is sit down.

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

"Finally! We can now go to Pewter City!" Misty said giving a sigh of relief.  
Satoshi smiles at Pikachu that was on his shoulder.  
"I'm happy that Metapod evolved. Now I have a Butterfree! Did you see how Butterfree set all those Beedrill to sleep? Now that was cool! Also Team Rocket was on there too. Time to reach Pewter City!"  
Satoshi was so excited he ran forward to the clearing.  
Misty follows closely. "Hey, wait up Satoshi!"  
And together they continued their way to the next town.

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

He walked to what appeared to be an endless road. He finally heard Sid's voice. Kenny runs up to him.  
Sid looks pissed.  
"Kenny! Where the hell where you?! I thought you died or something, I was so worried!"  
Sid couldn't help realize that he sounded too worried. A blush mark escapes his face.  
Kenny shows him the Premier Ball.  
"You left to capture a Pokémon!?" Sid said looking at it.  
"Not really... here sit down, it's a long story."  
They sit and as Kenny explains the story to Sid, Leaf was looking at them.  
She was right. They are totally going to fall in love. There's no doubt. Especially the way Sid reacted. They were meant to journey together, how cute! Leaf adjusts her hat.  
Well her time here is up. Time to fight Brock!  
Leaf runs off.

"Oh. Hell then, I'm glad you're ok then." Kenny puts the Premier Ball away.  
"You seemed too worried..." Kenny said under his breath.  
"So, are we going to complete the Pokedex?" Sid said.  
Kenny nods his head. "That's the plan. I also was thinking, the next Gym Leader is Brock. You have the advantage to win. Rock isn't very effective to Ground Types too. So consider this a great lead."  
This made Sid smile.  
"Well what are waiting for? Let's go to Pewter City right now!"  
Sid gets up. Kenny adjusts his glasses.  
"Shall we?"  
Sid nods his head.  
They both casually walk out the forest and followed a path.  
Something was staring at them however. It wanted to hurt them; it wants them to stay on the floor, and to stop breathing. It wanted them dead.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

The Boss was staring at his reflection from the window.  
"So your plans are to get rid of all the sea in this planet right?"  
The Team Magma grunts look at each other.  
"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You both disgust me. I've decided now, I'm going to kill one of you right now. The other one that lives, go tell your boss to stay away from Kanto, if not things won't end well for him. Now both of you give me your Pokeballs."  
The Team Magma grunts said nothing as they threw the Pokeballs to The Boss' feet.  
The Boss raises a gun and shoots a Team Magma member on the head.  
"Butch, Cassidy, clean up the mess. As for you, get the hell out of my region. There can only be one main gang here, and that's Team Rocket. Tell Maxie, to go follow his stupid dreams on his own region. I'm already have my hands filled with Team Plasma and Team Cipher. If you want to get involved into more gang wars, go ahead and do something stupid. Now get the hell out of my face."  
The grunt runs away into the dark.  
Ariana walks up to The Boss.  
"We need to talk," she said. The Boss looks at her.  
"If it's about him, no."  
The Boss said nothing else and walks off into the darkness as well.  
Ariana looks at him walk away.  
When will he realize that he needs to be around Silver more?  
Despite the consequences.


	9. Battle in Pewter City!

~~~~~~Red

After what seemed like forever, Red had finally reached Pewter City.  
He was still giving a little bit more spasms of electricity here and there, but overall he was fine. Before he talked to anyone else, he walks into the Pokémon Center. He walks up to the nurse.  
"Welcome to our Pokémon Center! We heal your Pokémon back to perfect health!"  
Red sets his two Pokeballs down to the desk.  
The nurse smiles, takes the Pokeballs and puts them on a machine. It blinks five times, and she proceeds to take them out.  
"Thank you! Your Pokémon are fighting fit! We hope to see you again!" she said handing the Pokeballs in a tray.  
Red only smiles at her and sits at a small table.  
A girl with a red and black hat with long red and black boots was sitting there looking around. She had short mahogany hair that touched her shoulders. She even had a long pink bag. Red was about to look away when she turned and they were caught in a stare.  
"You have staring problems or something kid?" she said.  
Red shakes his head and looks away.  
"Hey, it's ok if you're shy and all. It's ok."  
Red noticed that she had this accent on her.  
The girl gets up and sits in front of Red. "So, have you defeated Brock yet?" she asked.  
Red looks at her and shakes his head.  
"I have. He was so easy. Well since I have my Snivy with me."  
This caught Red's attention.

"Snivy? I've never heard of that Pokémon."  
The girl smiles.  
"That's because Snivy isn't common at all here in Kanto."  
Red's eyes widen. "You're not from Kanto?" he asked.  
"Nope, I come from Unova. It's not the best place in the world, but it's home. I come from Nuvema Town. Where are you from?" the girl said.  
"I'm from Pallet Town. So you're from Unova? Why'd you come here?"  
The girl smiles. "I wanted to start my Pokémon Journey somewhere fresh. Somewhere new. Well old. Kanto is so nostalgic in some way. I mostly came because of the strongest Psychic Pokémon."  
Red stares.  
"Really you're from Kanto and you don't even know about Mewtwo?"  
Red suddenly remembers.  
He looks away trying to hide his sadden face.  
"No need to be shy kid. Not everyone knows everything. Anyways, you should go battle Brock."  
The girl gets up.  
"Wait, let me see Snivy. I want some information on it for my Pokedex."  
The girl smiles. "Tell you what, battle me. If you win, you get your information. If you lose, well maybe next time."  
Red smiles. He was liking her style.

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

They had finally reached the Pokémon Center.  
"Come on Misty, at least tell me what Pokémon you're going to use for your Gym Battle against me," Satoshi begged.  
Misty stops Satoshi.  
"You want to join the Pokémon League right? To compete in the regional championships, you need to beat Gym Leaders from different towns. Once you do that, you'll get the Gym Badges as proof. Can you do that?" Misty questions.  
"Of course I can. I'm going to defeat every Gym Leader in Kanto. Even you Misty."  
She doesn't look impressed.  
"You still need to defeat Brock. I doubt you can."  
Suddenly they hear a laugh. "You defeat Brock?" said an old man.  
"What the? Who are you?"  
The old man smiles. "The names Flint. You can't defeat Brock. You'll lose instantly." And without a single word, the man leaves.  
"That was weird. Hey look, it's Red!"  
Satoshi looks and sees Red exiting the Pokémon Center. A girl walks out with him.  
"Hey, Red!" Misty calls out to him. The girl and Red walk up to them.  
"Hey, Misty. Hey Satoshi."  
Misty blushes.  
Satoshi notices and controls his jealousy.  
"What you up to Red?" Misty said.  
"I was just about to fight this girl from the Unova region," Red states introducing the girl. The girl waves hello at them.  
"You're from the Unova region? That's awesome!" Satoshi said with a wide smile on his face.  
"I'm Lacy by the way. And Red and I were about to fight. Wanna see?" Misty nods her head. Satoshi nods his too.  
"Well, Red, I guess we're getting quite the attention. Ready to lose?" Lacy said to Red.  
"I don't lose easily," Red said smiling.

"What's this? Red in a battle?"  
It was Blue.  
"It's that kid again!" Misty said crossing her arms.  
"Hey Misty. I couldn't help but overhear what you losers were talking about. I guess, Red is going to fight? I want to see him lose."  
Satoshi and Red grind their teeth together in anger.  
"Hey, what's up guys?"  
It was Sid, Leaf, and Kenny.  
"Well, might as well call this a competition then. Since we're all here, how about we all battle each other. Of course, Red and Lacy are going first," Blue states.  
Red and Lacy give each other worried looks, but nod their heads.  
"Ok then, let's go."

~~~~~~ Red VS. Lacy!

"So, it's a no bound rule! You can use all the Pokémon you have with you. Of course, if you only have one Pokémon, well too bad for you!" Blue screams.  
He had taken a black and white flag from a store.  
"First off, it's Red vs. Lacy! On the sound of the whistle, you guys are going to have to throw the first Pokémon. Ready?"  
Red adjusts his hat on his forehead. Lacy gently brushes her face with her hand and firmly flips her hat backwards.  
Blue whistles.

"Go, Charmender!"

"Go Snivy!"

Charmender bursts out and lands on the floor.  
Lacy's Snivy lands on the floor as well and it sparkles for two seconds.  
Red had no time to look at the Pokémon, he has to win this.  
Lacy on the other hand was panicking in her mind. Red chose a Fire Type. Now what is she going to do? She needs strategy.  
"Charmender, Ember!" Red exclaims.  
His fire Pokémon flips its tail to Snivy and a giant ball of flame flies towards Snivy.  
"Dodge it!"  
Snivy jumps out of the way.  
"Snivy, Leer!" The Grass Pokémon gives a threatening look at Charmender which makes him flinch a little.  
"Now use Vine Whip!" Snivy jumps in the air, and two long vines stretch out and slap Charmender to the ground.  
"Get up!" Red yells. Charmender gets up easily and gives a small angry cry.  
"Use Ember!" Red cries. Charmender flips its tail, and a ball of fire flies to Snivy.  
"Look out!" It was too late, Snivy was consumed by fire, it yells in pain. Snivy still stood, but very weakly, it even had burn marks all over it.  
"Charmender, finish it!" The fire Pokémon jumps in the air and turns violently, sending a large fireball to Snivy.  
The grass Pokémon dodges it.  
"Leer!" Snivy does the same look, Charmender backs away.  
"Ember!"  
Charmender does his move again, but Snivy still manages to move out of the way.  
"How does it keep evading my attacks?" Red yells in frustration.  
"Cause you Kanto folks are slow at everything! Now use Tackle!" Lacy exclaims.  
Snivy dashes towards Charmender. Charmender barely dodges it. Lacy looks surprised which made Red smile.  
"Ember!"  
Charmender does a spin again, and it hits Snivy. The attack seemed to be a critical hit! Snivy staggers for a bit until it fainted.  
Red cheers in joy, but then Lacy stops him.  
"Go, Mareep!"  
She throws her Pokeball and a Mareep appears. It sparkled for two seconds too.  
Red looked uncertain.  
He noticed that this Pokémon was pink. What type could it be?

"Mareep, Thunder Wave!"

Mareep shook its fur and little pink and yellow sparks flies towards Charmender which hits him. Charmender freezes and electricity flies all over him.  
"Mareep, Tackle!"  
The Mareep dashes forward and tackles Charmender to the floor it rolls on the floor.  
Charmender got up. "Use Ember!"  
Charmender tries to move, but it was paralyzed!  
"Mareep, Tackle!"  
The Pokémon tackles Charmender to the floor again and the poor Pokémon is sent flying across the arena.  
Red was getting mad.  
"Charmender hold on!"  
Lacy smiles. "Your Charmender doesn't look too good!"

Charmender eventually falls to ground.  
"Mareep, finish him with Tackle!"  
The Mareep dashes forward.  
"Charmender, use Ember now!"  
Just as Mareep was about to finish Charmender, the fire Pokémon flips its tail and fire flies to Mareep.  
Mareep burns.  
It was a critical hit!  
Mareep staggers back, but shakes it off and tackles Charmender to the ground.  
Charmender doesn't get back up.  
Red returns Charmender to its Pokeball.  
"Go Bulbasaur!"  
Bulbasaur lands on the floor.

Leaf, Blue, Satoshi, Kenny, and Sid gasp loudly. Red and Lacy turn to them.  
"Where'd you get a Bulbasaur?!"  
"That's so not fair, I'm the one with the Bulbasaur!"  
"Dude, you gotta tell me where you got it!"  
"In which location did you find it?! Was it during our timing in Viridian Forest?!"

Blue suddenly smirks widely.  
"Let me guess, Gramps gave you it didn't he? What a noob, taking Pokémon instead of capturing them."  
Red looks annoyed.  
"You took that Eevee from him."  
Leaf screams.  
"You said you caught it!" she exclaims looking angry.  
Blue puts a hand behind his head. "Well... you see..."  
Leaf crosses her hands and looks away.  
Kenny was too busy looking at Mareep.  
Could it be a Shiny? He's never seen a pink Mareep before. The Professor said that Shiny Pokémon are better at some things. Did he say that?

Lacy and Red ignored the crowd and focused.  
"Mareep, Thunder Wave!"  
Once again that same electric move flies towards Bulbasaur, it moves out the way in time.  
"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"  
Two long vines come out and slap Mareep to the floor. Mareep didn't get back up.  
Red won! Red beat Trainer Lacy!  
Lacy returns her Pokémon.  
"I guess you Kanto folks aren't too bad."  
She pays Red $180 for winning!  
Everyone cheers for Red.  
"Well, at least you're good in Pokémon Battles Red, I could so beat you in basketball and other games," Blue said in his cockish manner.  
"Good job Red!" Kenny congratulated.  
"Yeah Red, nicely done dude!" Sid said with a smile.  
Red turns to Lacy. "Now for our agreement?"  
Lacy rolls her eyes.  
"Can I at least heal my Pokémon first?" she said.  
Red nods his head. Lacy and Red leave to the Pokémon Center.  
"Ok then, how about Satoshi vs. me? Come on Satoshi, I'll take you on!" Blue said with his smirk.  
"Go on Satoshi, accept his match!" Misty said pushing him forward.  
"Uh, ok!" Satoshi said.

~~~~~~Blue vs. Satoshi!

Satoshi sets his hat on the opposite direction. Blue just flips his long and spiky hair.

"Go, Squirtle!"

"Go Pikachu!"

Pikachu and Squirtle face each other.  
Crap, Blue thinks.  
"Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Pikachu crunches up, and electricity jumps out and hits Squirtle which screams in pain. It was super effective!  
"No!" Blue exclaims. Squirtle was still standing however.  
"Squirtle, use Bubble!" Squirtle releases a few hard bubbles to Pikachu who dodges it.  
"Pikachu, ThunderShock!"  
_Pikaaachuuu!  
_Pikachu's attack hits Squirtle again, and this time, it's game over for him.  
Squirtle faints to the ground.  
"Go, Rattata!"  
Blue sends out Rattata!

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"

"Rattata, Tackle!"

Rattata dodges Pikachu's attack, and tackles Pikachu a few feet away.  
"Use, Tail Whip!"  
Rattata turns around and wags its tail around, Pikachu following it curiously.  
"Pikachu, focus, you're letting your guard down!"  
"Now Rattata, finish it with Tackle!"  
Rattata dashes towards Pikachu, and head-butts Pikachu flying across the dirt and lands on its back.  
Satoshi runs up to Pikachu. "Pikachu, are you ok?"  
_Chuu_...  
Satoshi picks up his Pokémon. He walks up to Misty. "Take care of him will you?"  
Misty nods and takes the tired Pikachu of from Satoshi.  
Blue was smiling. "Well, who's next to faint, Satoshi?"  
This made him mad.  
"Go Pidgeotto!"  
His Pokémon comes flying out. Blue looks in awe for a few seconds but shakes of the fact.  
"Pidgeotto use Gust!"  
Rattata was too late to move as a giant wave whirls him up in the air and he falls to the ground hard.  
"Rattata, Tackle, now!" Blue shouts.  
Rattata jumps in the air, but misses the attack.  
"Pidgeotto, Gust again!"  
The same thing happens, only this time Rattata is sent higher into the air and falls down to the ground on its head. It fainted.

"Dammit, go, Eevee!"

In the background, Kenny was getting information on his Pokedex.  
**"Eevee; Number 133. The evolution Pokémon Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive. Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment."  
**Sid smiles.  
"That Pokémon's tight! I wish I had an Eevee!" Sid said now turning over to the battle that raged on.  
"I wish I had you," Kenny sighed.  
"Huh?" Sid asks.  
Kenny panics. "Uh, Nothing, I wish I had a Mew!" Kenny exclaims, and he gets a nose bleed.  
"What's a Mew?"

"Tackle!" Eevee jumps in the air and with a direct hit easily faints Pidgeotto.  
"What?" Satoshi questions.  
"You forgot how weak it got because of the battle Satoshi!" Misty angrily cries out.  
"Go Butterfree!"  
Blue looks worried now. How can Satoshi already have a Butterfree?  
"Butterfree, Stun Spore!" Yellow dust fills Eevee who instantly stops moving.  
"No!" Blue cries out.  
"Butterfree, Tackle it!" The Butterfree swoops down and sends Eevee flying up in the air.  
"Finish it!"  
Butterfree flies off towards the now falling Eevee, and tackles it to the floor. Eevee twitches a little, and then stops. It had fainted.  
Blue furiously throws a Pokeball at the floor, and Pidgey came out.  
"Pidgey, Gust!"  
A rush of wind escapes Pidgey's flapping wings and hits Butterfree which is swapped down to the ground, sending dust to everyone watching. Butterfree still managed to endure it.  
"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"  
Blue dust falls on Pidgey and almost immediately falls asleep on the ground.  
"No!" Blue cries out grabbing his hair(Leaf drools watching Blue get all pumped up.)  
"Butterfree, finish it with Tackle!"  
The Butterfree dives and tackles Pidgey a few feet away. Pidgey woke up!  
"Pidgey!" Blue cries in relief.  
"Tackle!" both Satoshi and Blue shout at the same time.  
Butterfree charges to Pidgey. Blue's Pokémon flies forward like a bullet.  
Both Pokémon collide, and somehow get tangled up in which they both fall to the ground sending dust again all over the place.  
Everyone held their breath.  
It's a tie, Kenny thought.  
He was wrong!  
Pidgey staggers to get up, but it eventually did.  
Blue defeated Satoshi!  
Poor Satoshi stared in disbelief and shock.  
Blue cockishly flips his hair away from his face and returns both Eevee and Pidgey.  
"Yeah! Am I great or what?! Sorry, Satoshi, you're just not fit to fight me. Better luck next time. Smell ya later!"  
And with that Blue walks away smirking and leaving the crowd in bewilderment.

~~~~~~The Pokémon Center

Since Blue left, everyone decided to rest in the Pokémon Center to rest while their Pokémon healed. So it was now Red, Leaf, Kenny, Sid, Lacy, Satoshi, and Misty.  
Kenny was getting information from his new Pokémon, Deerling.  
**"Deerling; Number 585. The season Pokémon. The color and scent of their fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility, they hide in the grass. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons."  
**Kenny smiles.  
"Wow, that's so sad," Misty said.  
Kenny had told them the story of how he got a hold of his new Pokémon.  
Leaf was looking at Kenny. She needs to talk to him about this new fore coming about him and Sid. They'll look so cute together!  
Lacy on the other was also staring at someone. She thought Sid was pretty cute on the chubby side, and she wouldn't mind a boyfriend from another region. Lacy smiles at Sid who smiles back and he continues to eat a donut from the Pokémon Center.  
Red had gotten his information on Snivy too. It was all well so far.  
"Sooo, who's fought Brock yet?" Lacy asks.  
Nobody said a word.  
"Really?! Am I seriously the only one who defeated Brock?" Lacy questions.  
"Well you see..." Kenny started to say but was interrupted by Lacy who said, "I mean come on, I'm not even from this region and I'm beating you guys?"  
Leaf stands up. "Blue defeated Brock fair and square! He even showed me his badge!"  
Red and Satoshi almost choke on their food. "Blue did what?!" they yell at the same time.  
"Um... well..."  
Lacy stands up. "Well, I got to go to the hotel that I'm staying at. Tomorrow I'm off to Cerulean City to fight the next Gym Leader." Lacy walks off.  
"She doesn't know it's you huh?" Sid asks.  
"Nope!" Misty said smiling.  
Red and Satoshi shrink in their seats.  
"Oh cheer up you guys! You can literally go and fight Brock right now!" Leaf said sitting back down.  
"I'm tired."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Ugh, really?! Then stop complaining that Blue is beating you guys!"  
"Why are you even defending him so much?"  
"Well... he's a good friend..."

Red and Satoshi exchange looks and then burst out laughing.  
Leaf blushes and turns around angrily.  
"Blue, a friend? Leaf, are you feeling ok?" Red asks.  
Leaf gets up. "You two are unbelievable! Maybe you two are related in some way after all!"  
Leaf storms out the building.  
Kenny sighs. "Must there always be such conflict between them?"  
Kenny gets up from his chair and walks to the nurse.  
"Excuse me, can I know when my Sandshrew will be better?" The nurse looks at Kenny. She gasps.  
"You're Kenny! You're Aiden's brother!"  
Kenny suddenly froze up.  
Misty's head shots up. "I knew you looked familiar! You're Aiden's brother!"  
Kenny fades into the blackness.  
"Who's' Aiden?" Red asks.  
"Really Red? Aiden is the current Champion of the Kanto Pokémon League!"  
Red and Satoshi now look at Kenny.  
Kenny's head slowly turns to face the sitting companions. He sees Sid reaction. Sid was wide eyed and his mouth was open.  
Kenny sets his arm behind his back and rubs it.  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Haha."

~~~~~~~Vermillion City

Team Aqua lands their boat.  
Amber gets off and smiles sinisterly.  
"Why does the boss even want us to come to Kanto? It's so old looking," said a Team Aqua Grunt.  
"When his plans are complete, he wants Kanto to be the only Region left standing. And before you two ask, he can't settle in Hoenn because that's where all the damage will take place. Now remember, be careful. We can't be spotted by anyone. Especially Team Rocket. We have to spy on them, so don't screw this up!"

~~~~~~Saffron City

Team Magma hid in the shadows.  
Blaise looks at two other Team Magma members.  
"Maxie won't like this. We have to make sure that Team Rocket don't get their hands on the object. We attack later on today, but for now, we wait. Team Rocket better not win. Not while I'm still breathing."

~~~~~~Leaf vs. Brock!

Leaf went back inside the Pokémon Center which was now at night. Everyone was fast asleep.  
Good, she thought.  
The nurse was wide awake. "Hello Leaf, how can I help you?"  
Leaf quietly said, "I'm here for my Pokémon. I've decided to fight Brock right now. It's the only way I'll be ahead of those losers over there."  
The nurse smiles and gives Leaf her Pokémon. "Good luck!" the nurse whispers.  
Leaf nods her head and runs outside.

Leaf goes inside the Pokémon Gym. It was completely dark.  
"Who goes there?" said a voice that made Leaf jump in the air.  
"I'm here to challenge Brock in a battle!" Leaf cries out even though she was afraid.  
Suddenly a light shines a boy. It was a Youngster Trainer. Leaf wanted to become a Youngster Trainer, but she decided to wait.  
"Let me guess, Brock choose you as his Trainee?" Leaf asks.  
"Brock is a talented Gym Leader girl. He loves to beat Rockies like you down the solid rock. He switches kids every day, but we have to show him of our worthiness. If you want to fight Brock, you have to get through me!"  
Leaf readies her Pokeball.  
The door closes behind her and the lights of the Gym beam up. It was a wide space, filled with boulders and rocks everywhere.  
Brock was nowhere to be seen.

"Go Geodude!"

"Go Nidoran!"

An intense battle rang out with Leaf this young boy, Nidoran was defeated, and so was her Caterpie, but with Bulba, she succeeded!  
"Now then, I'll go heal my Pokémon in the Pokémon Center, and then I'll come back and defeat Brock."  
Leaf goes to the door, but she realizes that it was locked.  
"You can't leave."  
Leaf turns and a light shines on a man with his legs crossed on top of a large boulder.  
"As a Pokémon Trainer, you should always be prepared to buy potions or other items on a journey. You cannot leave until you either battle and win, or battle and lose. You can always forfeit a match. Can you defeat me, Brock?"  
Leaf looks back at the door then at Brock.  
"I will fight you! I can't let myself just forfeit. If you lose, it's all on me."  
Brock nods his head once.  
Suddenly the ground begins to shake, and the arena is suddenly transformed into a rocky battlefield!

"Since this is your first Gym Battle, I will use only two Pokémon. Go, Geodude!"

"Bulba, let's do this!"

Bulba lands in front of Brock's Geodude.  
"Geodude, Tackle!"  
Bulba was immediately thrown a few feet across the field, rolling until it lands standing on its feet.  
"Bulba, Vine Whip!"  
Two long green vines stretch out and slap Geodude towards Brock who simply tilts to the side as his Geodude almost hits him. Geodude hits the wall and faints.  
"Is that all you got?" Leaf smiles.

"Go Onix!"

"Say what?"

An Onix appears and was standing tall roaring.  
Leaf and Bulba freeze.  
"A way I like to humiliate week trainers is by using the move Bind. Onix, Bind!"  
The giant Pokémon takes a hold of Bulba and starts to crush Bulba tightly. Bulba was struggling. Leaf was starting to panic.  
"No!"  
Brock stands up. "Do you give up?"  
Leaf looks at Bulba slowly turn blue.  
"NO! Bulba, use Vine Whip!"  
The two fines go up in the air and slap Onix on its head, releasing Bulba.  
"Bulba, Vine Whip!"  
Bulba jumps in the air and hits Onix everywhere. Onix cries in pain.  
"Super-effective!" Leaf yells.  
"Onix, Tackle!"  
Onix using its tail tackles Bulba who was barely landing on the floor.  
Bulba is sent flying and hits Leaf. They are both sent flying across the Gym and crash out the door. Leaf rolls across the dirt with Bulba until she stops.  
She staggers to get up.  
Bulba fainted...  
She looks back at the gym. The door had fixed itself. Brock appears.  
"You should really come back when you're strong enough."  
Brock disappears in his gym as the door closes behind him.  
A tear goes down Leaf's face. She carries her fainted Pokémon and limps towards the Pokémon Center.  
"I'm so sorry Bulba, I failed. I'm so sorry."  
She goes inside the Pokémon Center.  
Cut and bruised she hands all her Pokémon to the nurse.

~~~~~~Red

He woke up. Did he hear right?  
He sees Leaf talking to the others.  
"You faced Brock?" Red interrupts.  
Everyone looks at Red.  
"Yeah. He was so strong. I don't know how someone beat him. That Lacy girl and Blue must be really tough!"  
Red cringes his fist.  
"What do we do then? Do we still fight him?" Kenny questions.  
Misty stands up. "I saw Brock in a meeting with all the Gym Leaders. When I became a Gym Leader, I actually fought him. He wasn't too hard."  
Kenny stands up.  
"That's because you didn't go to Trainer School like the rest of us. You already had a bond with actual Pokémon. And you're father was a Pokémon Gym Leader. You took over him, of course you're strong. Only strong trainers can become a Gym Leader."  
Misty stares at Kenny. She sits back down.  
"Discussing isn't going to help us defeat Brock," Satoshi said.  
"There are some Pokémon Trainees in his Gym. They won't let you face Brock until you can defeat them," Leaf states.  
"How the hell are we supposed to win against Brock if he locks his gym until either we lose or he loses?" Sid said looking at Pikachu who was drinking a bottle of ketchup.  
"That's why we have to train." Leaf said standing up. Everyone looks at her.  
"So what Level do you think his Pokémon are at?" Kenny questions.  
"At least 12 or 14. They're strong."  
Sid stands up. "Well we can't just sit here doing nothing. I'm off to Viridian Forest to train. You coming, Kenny?"  
Sid runs off. Kenny follows.  
"What are you going to do Satoshi?" Misty questions.  
"I think that I'll just fight Brock right now." He stands up.  
"That's a stupid thing to do," Misty said.  
"I won't lose. Besides, I already got all the information I need to defeat Brock." Satoshi said.  
Misty blushes. "You know... if you need help... you could just ask for my help..."  
Satoshi smiles. "I don't need your help Misty!"  
Satoshi walks off leaving Misty in shock.  
"Burned to the ground," Leaf jokes.  
"Shut up Leaf. I'm leaving!" Misty exits.  
Leaf looks at Red. "You're going to train?" Leaf asked.  
Red nods his head.  
"I'm off to Route 3. There's sure to be more Pokémon there. I'll train there."  
Red walks out the building but comes running back in.  
"After I call my mother."

Red walks down the road and sees the gate to Route 3. He was about to go when someone calls him.  
"Hey wait!"  
Red looks at the man.  
"You're a Pokémon Trainer right?" Red nods his head.  
"Brock is looking for new challengers. Follow me!"  
The man starts to walk away.  
Red looks at Route 3 then at the man. Screw it he thinks.  
"Come along!" the man exclaims.  
They walked all the way to the Pokémon Gym. Red saw a bunch of people talking about Brock and how awesome he is. He overheard a group of girls saying that Brock is so famous and all that nonsense.  
They stop in front of the gym.  
"If you have the right stuff, go take on Brock!" the man said and then leaves.  
Red stares at the Pokémon Gym. He can hear the cries of someone coming from inside. A boy comes running out crying and holding his fainted Charmender.  
Red imagines himself in that boy. How is he going to beat Brock?  
Red decides to train somewhere in Pewter to improve his skills.

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

**"Kricketot; Number 401. The cricket Pokémon. It chats with others using the sounds of its colliding antennae. These sounds are fall hallmarks. Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound."**

**"Butterfree, Number 012. The butterfly Pokémon. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain."**

Kenny puts his Pokedex away.  
"Who knew that so many Pokémon could be in the forest."  
Sid comes back from his leak.  
"Dude, I just saw someone looking at us."  
Kenny turns to Sid.  
"What do you mean you saw someone looking at us?"

Suddenly two people appear wearing black suits with a letter 'R' on their chest. "Well, well, well what do we got here?" the man said.  
Kenny backs away from them. Sid stands still.  
"Team Rocket!"  
The grunts laugh. "You got that right! Now, if you can do us a favor, give us your Pokeballs."  
Sid closes his fist. "Like hell I will!" Kenny pulls on Sid's shirt.  
"Let's just go!"  
The grunts laugh. "Don't you two look cute together! Hand 'em over now or else."  
Sid grabs his Pokeball.  
"Ah, the little runt wants to fight us! Ok then, go Zubat!"  
The Rocket Grunt throws his Pokeball to the floor. The Zubat comes out.

"Freeze you bastards!"

Kenny and Sid look up.  
It was Aiden!  
He was on his Charizard.  
The two grunts run away.  
Aiden lands with Charizard on the floor.  
"What's up Kevin!" Aiden said getting down.  
"Hey Aiden."  
Aiden hugs his brother. Sid stared.  
"You shouldn't be in Viridian Forest so early in the morning Kenny. It's dangerous in the morning and at night. People have died here."  
Kenny looks sadden.  
"So what're you doing here anyways? Going to fight Brock? And who's' this?"  
Kenny looks at Sid. "This is Sid, Aiden. He's from the Hoenn region. He moved here two weeks ago. We're traveling together."  
Sid stared at Aiden. Kenny face palms.  
"You're... the Champion of Kanto..."  
Aiden laughs. "Yes I am, haha."  
"How'd you become Champion? How does it feel to be a Champion?" Sid soon started to ask so many questions.  
"Whoa calm down dude. I've only been Champion for two years. It's my pleasure to meet all my fans. Now my question, what are you two both doing here?"  
"We're training to fight Brock, but then those two idiots where there."

Aiden shakes his head. "You two should go train somewhere else. The Viridian Forest is a dark place. so I suggest that you two keep going on to Pewter right now. I'm busy at the moment."  
Aiden pets his Charizard.  
"So what starter did you get Kenny?"  
Kenny looks on the floor.  
"...Shiny Sandshrew..."  
Aiden looks at Kenny.  
"Really?! Wow! What happened?"  
Kenny looks gloom. "...I was late..."  
Aiden continues to laugh. "Wow I feel so sorry for having such a downer brother. Do you even have another Pokémon with you?"  
Kenny nods his head. "Deerling."  
Aiden laughs even more.  
"You got a Deerling?! How in the world did you get a Unova Pokémon? Oh well at least that makes up your failure to be late."  
Sid looks at Kenny.  
"Hey, Hoenn Kid, take this." Aiden hands Sid a Pokeball.  
"It's a Wooper. You'll love it. A girl gave it to me when she visited my house back in Vermillion. Well I gotta go, get out of the forest you two. Good luck on defeating Brock!" Aiden jumps on Charizard and they leave.  
Kenny looks on the floor.  
"Kenny, not to be mean or anything, but your brother is kinda a dick."  
Kenny nods his head.  
"I know. That's why I didn't mention him in the first place. Ever since he turned 18 and won the Pokémon League, he changed. Not that it matters. I want to defeat him, just to rub it on his face." Sid smiles.  
"That's the spirit! So let's train hard!"  
Kenny nods his head. They begin to walk through the forest. Sid puts an arm around Kenny in which Kenny has a nose bleed.  
"You and I, we're a team. We ain't gonna let nobody stop us from reaching the Pokémon League."  
Kenny blushes and smiles. "I know... but then there's the Gym Leaders. We have to defeat them first. Then there are other trainers who will participate, and we have to defeat them too. Too many trainers to beat."  
Sid nods his head. "I know. Tag team 'em and we'll surely win. The only problem is Brock right now."  
They stop.  
Kenny wipes his nosebleed.  
"Tell you what, I saw some long grass on the way to Pewter. We could train there."  
Kenny nods and they run off.  
The Pokémon was staring at them from afar, ready to strike. But it held it's murderous intentions for another time.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

The Boss was looking at the dead body. Ariana and Archer stood before the Boss.  
"He was an informer from Team Galactic, sir. Apparently he tried to send our information regarding Dialga."  
The Boss steps over the body and looks at Ariana then at Archer.  
"You two have been very successful in missions. Maybe I should make you two my higher ranking officers."  
"Sir?"  
"No longer Admins. You two are my Executives now."  
Ariana and Archer exchange worried looks. "Then... who will be your Admins?"  
The Boss smiles and looks at the dead body.  
"Definitely not Jessie or James. I don't trust Tyson. Attila and Hun disgust me. Annie and Oakley can't be taken seriously."  
Ariana walks up to The Boss. "What about Domino?"  
The Boss smiles. "Yes, Domino has proven to be helpful. Not to mention that she is a great actor. I have thought about Viper as well. It is settled then. Viper and Domino will be my new Admins."  
Archer leaves leaving Ariana and the Boss alone.  
"Will you talk about Silver now? Making me Executive won't make me change my mind."  
The Boss looks at her.  
"Why do you care so much about that boy? He is not one of us. He plays too much."  
Ariana grabs the Boss' arm. "He is only ten years old! Leaving in Johto was a big mistake."  
The Boss grabs Ariana by her hair and pulls her close to his face.  
"Listen when I say this: Silver cannot be involved with this. I don't want him to get hurt. It's better for him to be somewhere where I know he will be fine. Kanto is too dangerous."  
He lets her go. "What about Mars?! Don't tell me you forgot about her?! She's with the enemy because of you! Kanto is too dangerous because of you! We could have done things differently! We could have done so much more!"  
The Boss doesn't look at her.  
"I know that. It's too late to change it now. Tomorrow, I have to meet with Cyrus and Blake Hall. We've come to an agreement. Make sure that all the evidence to this Galactic Grunt comes to terms with Team Dim Sun."  
Ariana shakes her head and leaves.  
The Boss stares into the darkness.  
There is nothing he could do. At least he could prevent a gang war. At least he could do that.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Kenny and Sid had trained their Pokémon as well.  
"Hey dude, I was wondering, what do we do after we finish the Pokémon Journey?" Sid asked Kenny who was looking through his Pokedex.  
"I don't know. How about we go to Hoenn?"  
Sid smiles at that.  
"Duuude! That'll be so badass! Let's hurry up and train harder then," Sid said as he takes out his Wooper.  
"How about a battle?" he said with a smile.  
Kenny's nose begins to bleed. He quickly takes out a napkin. "Sure! I accept your battle. For how much are we talking about?" Kenny asked.  
"How about $150?"  
Kenny agrees.  
"You two are going to battle?" It was Lacy. She sits on a log. "Yeah, wanna watch?" Sid asked. "I'll watch you battle anytime Sid," she said and this makes Sid noticeably blush. Kenny closes his fist. "Let's just get on with the battle."

"Alright Wooper, let's do this!"

"Deerling, let's do this!"

Wooper and Deerling stare at each other.  
Sid was smiling. His first match against his pal, he isn't going to lose so easily.  
Kenny on the other hand was worried. His first trainer battle is with Sid. Kenny can only hope to not look like a fool.  
Just as they were about to say a command, they hear a pop and smoke suddenly surrounds them. The three trainers start to cough.  
"What the hell?! What's happening?!"  
They hear some Pokémon screaming, and when the smoke clears, Deerling and Wooper were gone!  
"Hey what the hell?!"

They hear laughter. They see a man and a woman standing next to a cage which contained Sid and Kenny's Pokémon.  
"Hey what's the big deal?!" Sid said.  
"Aww is poor little fat boy mad? Haha! Thanks for your Pokémon!" the man said flipping them off.  
"Oh no you don't! Go Snivy!" Lacy cries and her Pokémon comes out.  
"A Unova Pokémon! The Boss would surely like that one! Go, Grimer!" the man said as he released his Pokémon.  
"Go Sandshrew!" Kenny cries.  
"Go Squirtle!" Sid exclaims.  
The Rocket woman throws her Pokeball to the floor and an Onix comes out.  
"Onix, Bind!"  
The Pokémon takes ahold of Snivy.  
"Grimer, Poison Gas!"  
Purple smoke surrounds Sandshrew, but hardly flinched.  
"Sandshrew, use Swift!" Kenny cries out.  
"Squirtle, Aqua Jet!"  
Sandshrew closes its arms and then releases them and yellow stars fly towards Grimer and is hit. Squirtle flips its tail and streams of water hit the Onix which releases Snivy.  
"Thanks, hot-stuff! Now Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Two vines escape out of Snivy and slap Onix which was super effective.  
Onix stumbles back.  
"Onix, Bind it now!" the woman yells.  
Onix tries to bind Sandshrew but missed.  
"Grimer, Mud Slap!" Grimer grabs mud and throws it towards Sandshrew. Sandshrew stumbles back, but stands.  
"Snivy, Tackle!"  
Snivy runs towards Grimer in which Grimer slides away a few centimeters.  
"Sandshrew, Rapid Spin!" Sandshrew prepares itself and spins around and lunges itself to Grimer. Grimer falls down and faints.  
There was a ding, which indicated that Sandshrew is now in Level 13.  
"Onix, Tackle!" Onix use its tail and hits Snivy and it flies of to Pewter City.  
"Snivy!" Lacy yells as she runs after it.  
"You've done it this time! Squirtle, Water Gun!"  
Squirtle puffs in air and a long jet of water hits Onix and it gives a final yell before it falls to the floor.  
"Aww yeah!" Sid said.  
The Rocket Grunts look at each other.  
"It's over Team Rocket!" Sid cries out to them. Kenny smiles.  
"Not yet you little fat ass!" the man exclaims and he takes out a gun.  
Kenny and Sid hug each other.  
"Th-that's not fair!" Sid said with a shaky voice.  
The man laughs. "Bad guys remember?"  
Suddenly police sirens were heading their way.  
"Dammit! Let's go Hun!"  
"What about the Pokémon Attila?"  
"Forget them, let's go!"  
They run off to Viridian Forest.  
The police get of their cars and run off after them.  
"Wow, I can't believe that we almost died again!" Kenny said.  
"I have a feeling that we're going to be seeing Team Rocket a lot on this journey."  
Kenny nods.  
They suddenly realize that they were still hugging each other. Sid and Kenny break apart.  
Sid felt embarrassed and looked away while Kenny grabs napkins and cleans his nosebleed.

"Sid!"  
It was Lacy.  
She runs up to him, Snivy close behind her.  
"Thank God you guys are ok!" she said.  
"Yup, ain't no gang members gonna stop us, right Ken?" Sid said elbowing him. "Ouch," Kenny said rubbing his arm.  
"You were so brave Sid!" Lacy said hugging him.  
Sid could feel his face turn hot.  
Kenny's mouth drops and points at them.  
"Well, I mean, Kenny helped too..." Sid said.  
"I know but you looked way badass," Lacy said.  
Kenny falls to the ground.  
Sid and Lacy exchange looks and Lacy blushes.  
"Well, I've got to go, so I'll see you later!" Lacy said and she walks away.  
Sid was staring at Lacy's behind as she walked away. Sid sinks to the floor smiling and drooling.  
Kenny looks away mad.  
Great, now he knows that Lacy is after Sid.  
"I think you need a moment," Kenny said and he walks towards the caged Pokémon. He opens it. He returns Deerling, and Wooper runs off to Sid.  
Kenny sighs and sits on the cage.  
He sees Sid dancing around like a maniac.

"Kenny?"  
It was Leaf.  
She sits next to him on the cage. "What's this doing here? And like, what's wrong with Sid?"  
Kenny explains everything that happened.  
"Oh..." Leaf looks away.  
Then she stands up.  
"Kenny, I need to know something important. Do you like Sid?"  
Kenny was set back on this question.  
"Well... um... he's a good guy..."  
Leaf wasn't satisfied.  
"No idiot, as in do you like-like him?"  
Kenny looks at the dirt and slowly nods his head.  
"Does he know that you're gay?" Leaf said.  
"No, and I'm not planning on telling him anytime soon. He actually wanted to go with me on a journey. I'm scared if I tell him, he'll leave..."  
Leaf shakes her head.  
"Kenny you need to step up your game. I know a few things about guys, and well one of them is what they're interested in. Sid seems to be interested in you, and he worries about you. This Lacy girl is only bad news to you, and that's why I'm going to help you get your game on!" Leaf said raising her fist up in the air.  
Kenny stares.  
"Do you still like Blue?"  
Leaf falls to the ground.  
She gets up. She taps her fingers together and does a baby face. "You still remember what I told you back in Trainer School..."  
Kenny stands up. "Of course I do! So why haven't you made a move on him?"  
Leaf looks at Kenny then at the floor and kicks the dirt. "Well shucks, I don't even know. I guess I'll do that after Blue has decided to stop being such a jerk with everyone else. All he cares about is defeating Red! I mean come on! I worry about him sometimes."  
Kenny smiles.  
"I have studied Blue from afar, and no not because I like him or anything, but because when you told me that you liked him, I wanted to see how he reacts around you. He is totally in love with you," Kenny said smirking.  
"Eee! You really think so?!" Leaf said smiling widely.  
Kenny nods.  
"Well it's settled then! We'll help each other out!" Leaf extends her hand.  
Kenny shakes it.  
"Well, it's getting late. Tomorrow, I'm going to fight Brock," Leaf said walking away.  
"Wait, are you sure you're ready to face him again?"  
Leaf smiles. "Of course. And besides, I have a surprise that will surely give him a kick!"  
Kenny looks confused and Leaf winks at him before she leaves. Kenny smiles to himself.  
Sid walks up to Kenny. He sets his arm around Kenny's shoulders.  
"You're hitting on Leaf?" Sid questions.  
Kenny blushes and said, "Sort of like that."  
Sid and Kenny stare at the sunset.  
"Well dude, tomorrow's a new day."  
"Yes Sid, yes it is."  
"So, are you... hitting on Lacy?"  
Sid looks at Kenny's eyes. "I don't know yet. I think she likes me. If she does, I'll hit on her if you know what I mean."  
Kenny blushes.  
They look into each others eyes as the sun continued to set...  
Kenny clears his throat and looks away as Sid looked away too. Still with his arm around Kenny, Sid walked with his pal to the Pokémon Center.  
"You know Sid, not to be any kind of romantic feeling towards you at all, but... it's nice that you and I are hanging out."  
"I know how you feel Ken. I know how you feel," Sid said.  
Kenny sighs. He doesn't really.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

The Boss slaps Meowth to the floor.  
"I told you to keep following that child, can't you see that his Pikachu is rare? Very rare?"  
Meowth covers his head. "Please Boss, I promise I won't stop following him!"  
The Boss looks at James and Jessie.  
"You two better not fail me again. I don't want to see you until you've taken that Pikachu!"  
The Boss exclaims.  
"Understood!" the two Rocket Grunts say.  
"Now get the hell out of my face!"  
The trio walk out.  
"Meowth, why do you even rely yourself to The Boss if he keeps mistreating you?" James whispers.  
"Meowth! That's none of your business!" Meowth runs of with tears.  
"James, I think we should try to go easier on Meowth," Jessie said.  
"What do you mean? He's the one who has to boss us around now."  
Jessie nods her head.  
They walk the commons and sit on a table where all the other grunts were.  
"Hey look, it's Jessie and James!"  
It was Cassidy and Butch.  
"Go away you skunk balls!" James said.  
"We will, but just to let you two know, we're being considered to be Admins!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"It's true. All we need is to make sure that we have one more mission completed and we become Admins!"  
Jessie and James feel the rage consume them.  
"See ya later Rockies!"  
James slams his head on the table.  
"James, I have an idea," Jessie said.  
"What's that?"  
Jessie smiles sinisterly.

Meanwhile Tyson was on the wall looking at a picture of his daughter. He misses her, but there was not much he could do about it. The Boss owns him. And it will stay like that for as long as he lives.

Domino swings on a pole and lands next to Viper. "So I guess we're Admins huh?" she said looking at her black rose.  
"I suppose."  
Domino looked mad.  
"If we're Admins we should get to know each other," Domino said.  
Viper gets up and he leaves.  
"What an asshole," Domino whispers to herself.

Balthazar looked all the Team Rocket grunts dine. He sits on his table. He will wait for the right moment to go and report to Lt. Surge. Maybe... things could end well. If he doesn't get caught.


	10. PokéFlashback 1: Trainer School Drama!

~~~~~~ One Year Ago

Kenny read in his book. He was reading a drama about a man who has journeyed many lands to try and find his wife who was stolen by a villainous team who snatch Pokémon and had stolen his wife for having a weird Pokémon called Mew. Kenny was getting really into it until….  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
Kenny didn't look impressed. "What do you want Nathan?" Kenny said looking up.  
"Oh nothing, I just came here to bully you of course. Since I'm you're bully." Nathan grabs Kenny by the shirt and easily picks him.  
Kenny was the nerd one in his grade. That being 6th grade. Nathan was the tallest and meanest class in his grade. Kenny was really annoyed.  
"My lunch money is in my desk. Can I at least have this recess to enjoy my activities?" Kenny said.  
"How about... no? I'm bored here, and I want to enjoy beating the crap out of you every day," Nathan smiles.  
Kenny just roll his eyes.  
"Let him go!"  
Kenny and Nathan turn their heads.  
It was Dom.  
"Aw, is your boyfriend going to save you?" Nathan said leaning in on Kenny's face. Kenny just sighed.  
"Actually, yes I am. You see I was curious to go over your backpack. I happen to find some interesting magazines," Dom said with a sinister smile on his face.  
Nathan drops Kenny. "Ouch," Kenny calmly said.  
Nathan looks at Dom. His face had turned red.  
"You didn't," Nathan said closing his fist.  
"Oh I did. And you better let my boyfriend go, unless you want the whole school to know that you see some manly action. And I really do mean manly," Dom said and he chuckles.  
Nathan was enraged. "If one word escapes about this…" Nathan started to say.  
"And no one will know you're homo secret unless you leave him alone. Got it?"  
Nathan said nothing and walked away.  
Kenny brushes off.  
"You ok boyfriend?" Dom said winking at him.  
Kenny blushes and gathers his things.  
"Is he really gay?" Kenny said.  
"Yeah he is. That makes three of us now doesn't it? Anyways, wanna grab some berries?" Dom said.  
Kenny smiles. "Sure!"  
They walk off and headed to the big Oran Berry tree. They gathered some of the berries.  
Kenny stuffed his mouth with them. "I love Oran Berries. Not to mention Pokémon love them too. It also heals them," Kenny states as he chews.  
Dom giggles. "You're such a nerd," he said and hugs Kenny.  
"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Kenny said blushing uncontrollably.  
"You're my boyfriend smart one, I can hug you as many times as I want."  
Dom was about to kiss Kenny when he moves out of the way.  
"We're not boyfriends! We're only best friends!" Kenny said looking away but still blushing at the fact that Dom considered him as his boyfriend.  
"C'mon Kenny, I know you want me. And besides, remember what we did in my sleepover party?" Dom said leaning closer to Kenny who's eyes had darken because of embarrassment. Kenny begins to bleed from his nose.  
"You didn't have to mention that…."  
Dom laughs and snatches Kenny's backpack.  
"Hey!" Kenny shouts.  
"You're going to have to catch me Kenny!" Dom said smiling as he ran away.  
Kenny smiles and runs after him.

Leaf was talking to her friend Marie on the hills.  
"-and I was like, Blue was looking at me the whole way! I just don't know what to do you know?" Leaf said looking at the sky.  
"Oh Melody, Blue is stuck in your head permanently," Marie said looking at the sky too.  
"Well first I was all up on Red, remember? Now Blue is stuck in my head."  
Marie and Leaf exchanged looks and giggled.  
"I can't believe Red and Blue are still mad at each other. Remember how they used to hang out all the time? Now it's like they hate each other for life!" Marie said.  
"They don't hate each other too much. I just wished I knew what made them tick. Maybe they fought over a girl or something," Leaf said.  
"Speak of the devil," Marie said leaning close to Leaf.  
They see Blue and his other couple of friends coming up to them.  
"Well if it isn't the two drama queens," Blue said standing in his new cocky way.  
"Go away Blue!" Marie said looking away.  
Leaf on the other hand was blushing but looked away to conceal her state.  
"I want to talk to Leaf by the way," Blue said.  
Leaf goes stiff and rolls down the hill.  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Blue shouts.  
Leaf continued to roll down the hill until she crashed into Red. He falls down on top of her, inches away from each other's face. Red blushes and Leaf smiles weirdly.  
Blue stops in front of Leaf and Red.  
" Oh! Uh- What the heck Melody!?" Red said feeling his knee.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Red!" Leaf blushes.  
Red looks up and sees Blue standing there. Red looks away.  
"What're you doing here Blue," Red said.  
Blue smiles. "I'm here to ask Leaf on a date for your information."  
"WHAT!?" Red and Leaf scream.  
Blue smiles wider.  
"I wanted to ask you out for a long time now Leaf. I just couldn't have the guts to tell you."  
Leaf blushes a lot now.  
Red gets mad and stands up.  
"You don't even like her! You're just doing it to get back at me!" Red yells.  
"Huh?" Leaf looks at Red.  
"Hold it Red. You know that I've liked Leaf in the longest of time. You're just jealous that I reached her first!" Blue exclaims.  
Leaf looks at Blue.  
"I'm not jealous! You don't like her!" Red yells. Leaf turns to Red.  
"Then why are you getting so mad that I'm actually getting at her!" Blue exclaims. Leaf looks at Blue.  
"Well…. I…. I…." Red stutters and a red mark goes across his face.  
"Admit it Red! You just want her get at ME!" Blue said pointing at his chest.  
"STOOOOOOP!" Leaf screams. Blue and Red stare at her.  
"You two are always freaking fighting! Now your even fighting over me! I don't even like any of you! You two are a bunch of babies!"  
Red and Blue give shocked faces.  
Leaf looks behind her and sees Satoshi.  
"I like him!" she screams pointing at Satoshi who looks confused.  
"YOU LIKE ASH!" Blue screams in shock.  
"You want Satoshi?" Red questions silently.  
"YES I DO! You two just use me as a way to continue fighting…." Leaf said as a solemn tear goes down her eye. Red was about to reach out for Leaf but stops and looks away.  
She walks up to Satoshi who looked confused out of his mind.  
"Leaf what's going on…" Satoshi said blushing.  
Leaf looks at Satoshi.  
"Satoshi, I love you. I've been trying to tell you for the longest of time but now today I have the courage to tell you how I truly feel about you."  
And then Leaf kissed Satoshi on the mouth. Satoshi's eyes widen and then he closes them when he realized that he liked the kiss.  
Red drops everything.  
Blue twitches and runs away tears going down his cheeks.  
Kenny and Dom had seen everything go down.  
"Dom, Leaf isn't in love with that boy," Kenny said.  
"I know. Do we interfere?" Dom asked.  
Kenny nods his head. He didn't realize that Dom was holding his hand.  
Nathan was hiding behind a tree.  
He wipes a tear off his face. Now how will he ever approach Kenny?


	11. PokeSpecial 1: Marowak's Sacrifice

Marowak and Cubone ran across the fields. Cubone trips. Marowak picks up Cubone and continues to run. The truck was coming up fast. The truck stops in front of the two Pokémon. Marowak runs the other way. "Smart little bastard ain't it?" the Rocket Grunt said to Tyson who just shook his head. "Pokémon are smart," he said jumping off the truck with the other Rocket Grunt. All the Pokémon scattered. "Geez, it's like they know we're here for 'em." Tyson again shakes his head. The two Rocket Grunts begin to chase after Pokémon, grabbing a few of them. Marowak was running when suddenly she trips and her baby rolls off. "Huh? Hey, Tyson, look at that one over there! The Boss would surely like that one!" The Cubone begins to run faster, but being only a baby, Cubone wasn't that fast. "It's a baby Cubone! This one should sell for a high price! Don't ya think Tyson?" Tyson abruptly nods. The Cubone was blocked by a big rock. The baby faces its attackers. It readied its stance although it was shaking violently. "You know you can't escape, just give up and let us catch you!" The Rocket Grunt was about to throw the net when suddenly Tyson and the other Grunt were tackled to the floor. "What the hell was that? Huh?" They see that it was Marowak. The Pokémon turns to its baby and the baby runs off. "That does it," the Grunt said. He unleashes the electric stick. "Wait what are you doing?" Tyson said grabbing his arm. "I ain't gonna kill it, I'm just gonna beat it that's all!" Tyson looks at Marowak then at the Grunt. "Let's just get another Pokémon." The Grunt looks at Tyson." Are you for real? We have to- aahh!" The Marowak had thrown its bone to the Grunt. The Grunt groans in pain and saw that he was bleeding. "That little bastard!" The Grunt grabs a hold of the Pokémon which begins to scream. "Let it go!" Tyson yells. Suddenly the Marowak throws the bone to Tyson's face and Tyson was knocked out. The Grunt laughs. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" The Grunt slaps the Pokémon with the electric stick. The Pokémon grunts and falls to the floor. "You ain't going nowhere now!" The Grunt kept hitting the Marowak to a pulp, until it stopped moving. The Grunts hands were filled with blood. The Marowak was still alive, dragging itself away. The Grunt smiles and grabs its head. "You want to see that little baby of yours don't ya you little rascal? Well guess what? Not in this life!" The Grunt begins to punch it. The Marowak screamed and screamed. The Marowak begins to cry tears and the tears began to turn to blood. The Marowak looked at the uniform then at the man's face. A final tear goes down Marowak's face and stops moving. She didn't get to say goodbye to her son... The Rocket Grunt smiles. The Marowak wasn't breathing or moving anymore. He spits on it. "Good riddance," he said. Suddenly a rush of a air went pass him. He looks around gets the chills. "Creepy. Now for my reward," the Grunt said taking out a knife.

Tyson wakes up. He sees the other Grunt with the Marowak. He saw that it was on the floor not moving. Then he came to a horrible realization: the Grunt was cutting off its outer skull. "No!" Tyson yells but it was too late. The Grunt had succeeded and held up the bloodied skull up high. Tyson looks in horror. "What did you do?! You said that you weren't going to kill her!" The Grunt laughs. "You think I give a damn?! That bitch deserved it! Now it's only time for me to find that little baby Cubone." Tyson looks at the Marowak. "You didn't have to kill it," Tyson said looking at the floor. "Oh really? How the hell are you even gonna be in the turf war that's gonna happen soon?" Tyson's head shoots up. "War?" The Grunt laughs. "Really?! Everyone knows that Team Rocket and Team Plasma are fighting over Kanto! And I heard Team Cipher is on their side along with Team Galactic! You know that we outnumber them right?" the Grunt walks to the truck. Tyson stares at the body horrified. "C'mon, let's just forget that baby Cubone. It's gonna die anyway alone." Tyson looks at his hands then suit. Why is he still here. Why. He slowly walks back to the truck. He sits down "The Boss would surely appreciate our work today won't he?" Tyson looks out the window. They drive off leaving the body of Marowak on the floor.

Cubone was standing still, tears running down its face. The sun was setting now. A lot of Pokémon came by to leave flowers at it, and one group of Marowak offered company and a home in which Cubone said nothing and stood still. It didn't make a sound. It just stood there staring at nothing, lost in thoughts. The Cubone just stared at nothing. Cubone walked up to the body of Marowak. It saw what the humans had done from afar and couldn't believe it. It kneels next to its mother. Tears hit the mother's bare and bloodied face. There was nothing left to do. Cubone walks away and drops its bone next to it. Humans. They caused this. There's nothing more left. Cubone was ready to accept its death. Either a hungry Pokémon would come, or Humans would come and kill it, or it would starve.

Mr. Fuji was humming his Pokémon Flute when he suddenly sees a Cubone standing out there alone. "Hey, you better go to you mother little guy, you don't want a hungry Ekans to come along right, haha! Hey what's wrong?" The Cubone did nothing and stood there. "Where's your mother?" Mr. Fuji asks. He walks around a bit and is shocked to find the body. He runs back to the Cubone. "You poor thing! Whoever did this would surely pay for this!" The Cubone began to hiss but when Mr. Fuji put his hands on it, the Cubone stops. Mr. Fuji carries it and Cubone began to cry. "You poor little thing. They will pay for this, I swear," Mr. Fuji said. Meanwhile Marowak was watching from a distance torn that her son is grieving over her.

Suddenly a burst of rage goes over Marowak. Team Rocket did this. They will pay for this! She flies off taking a scary form and goes through people and walls. It goes through a Pokémon Center and goes through a girl. "Aah!" the girl screams. "What's wrong Misty?" a boy said. "I suddenly felt cold, like a ghost went through me!" Marowak continued her way and stops inside a place. "Now we al know these are bad times to be doing this, but I know that those Teams are afraid of us. We're bigger, better, stronger. Or gang will surpass them. But in order to do that, you must all listen. I need you all to go inside Mt. Moon, The Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, and spy on the President in Silph Co. Don't ask why just do it. Don't fail me. Spread out the word." The Boss leaves and all the men saluting to him scatter. The Marowak looked around and spots the man who murdered her. She flies down to him. She was preparing to attack. "Hey, you heard the Boss," the man said, "we gotta take over Lavender Town. You know what to do if people get bitchy." The man reveals a gun. Marowak's eyes widen. No. She cannot allow them to do that. She must find a way to warn the people. To get them away from these horrible people. But how?


	12. Battle! Vs Gym Leader Brock!

~~~~~The Time Is Now

Red, Leaf, Satoshi, Kenny, Sid, and Misty were resting in the Pokémon Center.  
Kenny was reading a nice magazine about scientists discovering a new Pokémon Type which could rearrange everything about Pokémon Battles. They're calling it a Fairy Type!  
Kenny smiles.  
Nothing intrigues him more than a good article.  
Maybe besides Sid of course.

Sid on the other hand was enjoying his hamburger with Satoshi.  
"So in Hoenn, you say that it has Legendary Pokémon too?" Satoshi said with his mouth full of food.  
"Can you please chew with your mouth closed?" Misty said looking away. The boys ignore her.  
"Yeah! Regirock, Registeel, and Regice! Some people say that they don't exist, but I believe that those exist. I mean everyone says that they do." Sid munches on his burger.  
"So what's so Legendary about those Legendary Pokémon?" Red asks.  
"Well it's been a long time since I've heard the story, but it has something to do with Earth," Sid states as he drinks his drink.  
Pikachu jumps on the table and pops open a ketchup bottle and begins to chug it down.  
"Why is Pikachu doing that?" Sid said looking at Pikachu who was already half the bottle down.  
"I have no idea! I guess Pikachu loves Ketchup, haha!" Satoshi said petting Pikachu's forehead. Pikachu smiles at his trainer with ketchup all over its mouth.  
"That's weird for a Pikachu to like ketchup," Sid said.  
Pikachu trips in air and quickly gets back up.  
Electricity starts to jump out of its red cheeks.  
_Pikaaaaaa..._  
"WAIT NO PIKACHU!" Satoshi and Sid scream.  
_CHUUUUU!_  
Sid and Satoshi scream in pain as electricity flies all over them.  
When Pikachu finished, it grabbed its bottle and jumps off the table and leaves to Kenny's side.  
Satoshi and Sid twitch and fall down.  
"What the hell dude..." Sid said on the floor.  
"I think this Pikachu takes words very seriously. Ahh..." Satoshi responds.

Misty shakes her head.  
"So Misty, about your dressing style," Leaf said trying to tease Misty in which it worked.  
Misty looks at Leaf.  
"What do you even want Leaf?! I told you that I'm ok with the way I dress!" Misty exclaims.  
Red looks over at the girls. "Why are you two fighting?" Red questions.  
"Oh it's nothing Red. Anyways, since you're still here, who's the Gym Leader is Cerulean then?" Leaf said.  
Misty looks at them.  
"My sister is taking over. Why are you guys even talking about my gym anyway?! You still haven't defeated Brock!"

Everyone suddenly gathered on the table.  
"Leaf, you fought Brock. Is Onix his only strong Pokémon there?" Kenny said tacking notes in his journal.  
"Yeah, I swear that Onix is OP. I have no idea how to defeat him."  
Red looks at the door.  
"He uses Rock Types right? We can beat him if we use Grass and Water Types."  
Leaf shakes her head.  
"I tried with Bulba. Onix is just too strong."  
Satoshi slams his fist on the table. "We're stronger now! We've been training our Pokémon. That one old man powered up my Pikachu! Right Pikachu?"  
_Pikachu!_  
"I don't know if our training will be enough to win. I read in an article that successful trainers in live tend to bond with their Pokémon. That bond is love. Without it, your Pokémon won't really help you!" Kenny said to the now staring trainers.  
"Well I guess we know why Pikachu hates Satoshi," Misty said.  
"Hey you stay out of this!" Satoshi said to Misty.  
"Ok, let's just stick to the training part. Bulbasaur is at Level 13, and my Charmander is at Level 14. What Level are you guys at?"  
Leaf's Pokémon: Nidoran was at Level 14, Bulba was at Level 13, and Butterfree at Level 16.  
Satoshi's Pokémon: Pikachu was at Level 11, Butterfree at Level 15, and Pidgeotto at Level 17.  
Kenny's Pokémon: Sandshrew at Level 13, Deerling is on Level 15.  
Sid's Pokémon: Wooper is at Level 13, Squirtle at Level 13.  
Everyone looked at each other.  
"Who's going first?" Sid questions.  
"I already lost yesterday," Satoshi said looking down.  
"Because you refused my help!" Misty said. Satoshi shakes his head.  
Red looks at the door. He looks down at the floor and then gets up.  
"Red?" Kenny said.  
They all follow Red out the door.  
"Red are you sure you want to do this? Do you really think you could win against Brock?" Leaf said looking worried.  
"The more we stand around talking about how we're going to defeat him the more Blue is out there beating us. Remember what we promised the day we got our ID's? I can't let anyone beat me. I just don't work that way. Blue is one step ahead of me, and I won't allow that!"  
Red walks away.  
Leaf runs up to him.  
"Blue won't let you win either. No one is going to let themselves lose to easily you know. And me neither... good luck Red. Although you keep saying Blue's a bad person, he's not!" she said.  
Red nods his head and runs off to the gym.  
"We'll be waiting in the Pokémon Center!" Leaf yells at him.

On a distance Blue was watching Leaf walk back to the Pokémon Center with everyone else.  
Blue walks away not paying much attention to a Pokémon that was standing still.  
That Pokémon was getting ready to kill soon...

~~~~~~Red Vs. Brock!

Red had seen Satoshi lose to Brock before, and it was making him nervous.  
He looks down at Charmander and to Bulbasaur. "Ready?" Red asks.  
His Pokémon nods their heads.  
Red looked inside his backpack. He has enough potions.  
He thinks.  
He goes up to the Gym's door. Red's first Gym Leader Battle. Could he win?  
He swallows hard. He enters the gym.  
The doors slam behind him.  
A kid was standing a few feet away from him.  
"Stop right there kid! You're ten thousand light-years from facing Brock!"  
The kid prepares his stance.  
Red frowns.  
He forgot that trainers are usually there to fight before the Gym Leaders.

Camper Liam sent out Geodude!

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Geodude, tackle!"

"Bulbasaur look out!"

Geodude lunges forward and misses.  
"Vine Whip!" Red cries and two vines smack down the poor Geodude to the floor.  
It was super effective!  
It stopped moving.  
Geodude is unable to battle!

"Return, Geodude! Go Sandshrew!"

"Sandshrew, Scratch!" The Sandshrew runs up to Bulbasaur and scratches Bulbasaur which cries in pain.  
"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"  
Bulbasaur looks at Sandshrew and slaps it hard with its vines that send it flying upward into the air and falls to the ground easily and is a knockout.  
The kid stares in shock at his fainted Pokémon.  
"Damn... light-years isn't time... it's measured distance..." The Camper hands over some money.  
He sits down. "I lost so easily..."  
Red shakes his head and walks up to the dark gym.  
Suddenly the lights go on.  
"You did well, my trainee. Next time, use higher level Pokémon and you wouldn't suck so badly," said a man standing on a large boulder. He was wearing a white shirt, purple pants and red snickers.  
"You're the Gym Leader Brock? You look more like a trainer," Red said trying to mock him.  
"All Gym Leaders are trainers for your information boy. Every trainer should've known that."  
Red almost falls but stands ground.

Brock jumps off his boulder.  
"I'm Brock! I'm Pewter's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokémon are all the Rock Type! Do you still want to challenge me?"  
Red looks at Brock.  
"I plan on being the best out there. And I'm not losing to you Brock!"  
Brock frowns.  
"Fine then! Show me your best! If you even have a best!"

"Go Geodude!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Geodude, Tackle!"  
The Geodude flies forward and tackles it which slides a few feet away.  
"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"  
Bulbasaur releases two vines. "Geodude, Defense Curl!"  
Geodude is surrounded by a silver light and when the vines hit Geodude, not much damage was made!  
"Geodude, use Tackle again!"  
The Pokémon lunges forward, and tackles Bulbasaur once again.  
Bulbasaur isn't looking too good.  
Red needs to think.  
"Well what's wrong kid, run out of ideas?" Brock mocks.  
Red knew that if he would try to use Vine Whip again, Geodude would just use that stupid move again...  
Wait a minute... Of course!

"Bulbasaur Leech Seed!"

"Geodude, look out!"

But it was too late.  
A long vine surrounds Geodude and Geodude looks surprised.  
"No! Geodude, Tackle!"  
Geodude lunges forward, and this time Bulbasaur jumps out of the way.  
Geodude gets surrounded by a zapping red light and the Pokémon screams. A white light flies to Bulbasaur.  
It sucked HP out of Geodude and gave it to Bulbasaur, Red noticed.  
"I hate that move," Brock mutters to himself.  
"Geodude, Defense Curl!" Brock cries out.  
"Finish it Bulbasaur!" Red cries out.  
Bulbasaur slaps Geodude away and it rolls to the ground fainting.  
"Geodude return," Brock said.  
He smiles.  
"You're confident over you pathetic Bulbasaur aren't you? Well get ready to face Onix!" Brock cries out.  
Red flinches a little.  
Brock's signature Pokémon. And his strongest too.

Onix came out of the Pokeball roaring.  
"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!"  
The little seed comes out and hits Onix which a long vine surrounds Onix.  
"Tackle Onix," Brock said.  
Using its tail, Onix throws Bulbasaur towards Red. He didn't get time to react, and Red was smacked across the face and falls as his Bulbasaur smashes on the wall.  
It fainted.  
Red gets up and wipes blood of his face.  
"That hurt," Red said coldly.  
"It's a Gym Battle! Don't tell me you didn't expect not getting hurt along with your Pokémon? What Pokémon are you going to use next?"  
Red looks at Charmander.  
Charmander nods and runs up to Brock.  
"A Charmander against me? Really? You know that Charmander won't stand a chance?" Brock laughs.  
Onix laughs too.  
"If you think so, then why don't you shut up and fight me?" Red exclaims.  
"Don't talk to a Gym Leader like that!" The camper yells in the background.  
Brock frowns.  
"Ok then, Onix, Bide!"  
Onix stands still for a few seconds.  
"Ember!"  
Charmander does a 360 turn, sending fire from its tail to Onix which hardly flinched.  
A light beam flies towards Charmander, giving him HP.  
Onix didn't move.  
"Ember now!"  
Red yells. Charmander does his move again, and Onix is hit.  
"Nicely done Onix! Now finish it!"  
Onix roars and slightly turns red and head-butts Charmander in which it flies towards a wall, cracking it.  
"Charmander!" Red cries.  
Brock smiles.  
Charmander gets up, but it struggled to get up.  
Brock looks to his left and so does Red.  
It was a T.V. screen showing Charmander and Onix. Charmender's life bar was red and blinking. Onix was yellow.  
"Give up now kid," Brock said.  
The same light flies to Charmander giving HP.  
Red didn't know what to do.  
"Well, I'll decide for you, Onix, Rock Tomb!"  
Onix slams the arena with its tail and four boulders fly towards Charmander.  
"Look out!" Red yells.  
Charmander jumps out of the way in time, but trips and slides across the rocky field.  
"Lucky you he jumped out of the way, he could've fainted there," Brock said smiling.  
The same light flies to Charmander.  
This time Charmander got up.  
Its life bar was now on yellow, while Onix was now on red.  
"Charmander use Ember!"  
Charmander listened, but Onix moved out of the way.  
"Onix, Tackle!"  
"Charmander move!"  
Onix uses its tail, but this time Charmander jumps in the air in time.  
The light flies back to Charmander.  
The life bar on Onix was now blinking red.  
One more hit and it's over!  
"Charmander, finish it with Ember!"  
Charmander turns and fire flies to Onix which dodged it.  
Red gasped.  
"Onix, Tackle!"  
"NO! Charmander, Scratch!"  
Both Pokémon fly forward.  
Brock breaks a sweat, Red opens his mouth, the Camper stares.  
The Pokémon connect, but who won?  
Charmander falls to the ground on its feet.  
Onix falls down. It wasn't moving.  
The screen takes of Onix and shows Charmander and puts 'Winner!' next to the picture of Charmander.  
Brock and Red couldn't believe it.  
Red won his first try.  
Red won on his first try against Brock!  
Red won! He won he won he won he won he won!

Red runs up to his Charmander and hugs it yelling that they won.  
Brock stares in shock.  
He looks down at the floor.  
Red looks at Brock who walks up to Red.  
"I... took you for granted. Good job for winning on your first try! Some other kid did the same thing... As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge!"  
Brock flashes the Boulder Badge.  
Red received the Boulder Badge from Brock!  
Red looks at his badge. He raises it up in the air. "I did it! I actually got the Boulder Badge!" Charmander cheers as well.  
"Thanks Brock! I'll treasure this forever! I'll go tell everyone now!" Red begins to head to the door.  
"Wait! Take this with you!" Red turns.  
Brock was holding a CD.  
"First of all, we're did you get that pack? Every single backpack should have a TM Case in there," Brock said.  
"TM? What's a TM?" Red said getting the CD from Brock.  
"A TM contains a technique that can be taught to Pokémon. A TM is good only once though! So when you use one to teach a new technique, pick the Pokémon carefully! TM34 contains Bide! Your Pokémon will absorb damage in battle then pay it back double! And by the way, that's an official Pokémon League Badge! Its bearer's Pokémon become more powerful, and the technique Flash can now be used any time!"  
Red looks at Brock. He nods his head.  
"Thanks Brock," Red said to him.  
Brock smiles. "There are all kinds of trainers in the world! So I want you to try your hardest if you know that pun haha! Anyway, you appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon trainer so go to the gym in Cerulean and test your abilities! Good luck on your Pokémon Journey!"  
Red carries Charmander and waves goodbye to Brock.  
As Red was walking away from Brock he saw a man.  
"Hiya! I can tell you have what it takes to become a Pokémon champ! I'm no trainer, but I can tell you how to win! Let me take you to the top! Your victory over Brock made me correct! Just as I thought! You're Pokémon champ material!"  
Red looks scared and nods his head. He exits the door.  
"Who are you?" Brock questions.  
"My name is Marvin Edward Washington, I'm just flying by!" the man said with a smile.  
His eyes twinkle to a light blue and the man leaves leaving Brock stunned.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Kenny was glad that Red had won Brock. He was inside the Pokémon Center along with everyone else and they were all congratulating Red for his victory.  
"It was so hard, even I was sweating! I'm just glad that's over," Red said as he lays on a couch.  
Kenny looks over at the door and walks over to it.  
"Hey, where are you going dude?" Sid said running up to him.  
"I'm going to go fight Brock," Kenny responded and lifting up his glasses to place. Suddenly all his comrades surround him.  
"Are you sure?" Leaf questions.  
"Good luck then," Satoshi said.  
"Brock is no walk in the park," Red tells Kenny.  
Sid looks at Kenny. "I'll go with you if you want."  
Kenny said nothing and exits the Pokémon Center leaving everyone stunned.  
"What's wrong with him?" Sid said.  
"Oh he's just nervous. It's his first battle with anyone after all right?" Leaf said.  
"No, we fought Team Rocket. They sucked though," Sid said looking uneasy. Leaf smiles at Sid's worried face.  
"We fought Team Rocket too. Back in Viridian City and Viridian Forest," Satoshi said, and Misty nods her head as well.  
Sid looks at the door. "Maybe a little battle should to freshen him up!" Sid said raising his finger and running to the door in which it doesn't open and he hits it face forward. Sid groans and slides to the floor.  
"Um Sid, the door only opens if you walk," Misty said.  
"Thanks for the tip," Sid said with his face still on the door.  
Leaf grins happily.

Kenny looks at the door. Well it's time for Brock, he thinks.  
Hey Ken! Wait up!"  
Kenny looks to his left and he sees Sid running to him. He stops in front of Kenny.  
"Hey how about a battle before you face Brock?"  
Kenny stares.  
Sid and Kenny stare into each other's eyes. They lean in closer to each other...  
"Kenny? You ok dude?"  
Kenny shakes his head. "Um yeah, sorry. Sure I'll battle you. Then that means I won't be able to battle Brock today..."  
Suddenly a girl pops out of nowhere.  
It was Lacy? She looks... different.  
"Hey guys!" she said out loud. She posed in a girly fashion.  
"Hey Lacy," Sid said as he began to drool.  
"Oh Sid stop it, you're making me blush," Lacy said placing her hand on her chest.  
Kenny tries to control his anger.  
"So what are you guys doing here? Off to fight Brock?"  
Sid suddenly snaps out of it. "Actually I was about to fight Kenny here before he went off to fight Brock. Why?" Sid said looking at her.  
"Well, since Misty is refusing to go on without that boy, I decided to hang out with you guys. If you don't mind," Lacy said blushing.  
Sid was about to say something when Kenny got in the picture. "Well I'm sorry to say this but Sid and I were about to battle right now. So if you excuse us."  
Kenny drags Sid away.  
Lacy stares in bewilderment, and then with anger.  
"No one takes what I want. No one!"  
Farther away, Leaf was watching everything go down. "This Lacy girl is getting on my nerves," she said to herself. She runs towards their direction.

Sid and Kenny faced each other.  
"Ready Ken?" Sid questions with a smile.  
"Ready when you are Sid!"  
They enlarge their Pokeballs.  
"Go-"  
"STOP!"  
They look behind them.  
Lacy was even looking behind her.  
It was Leaf. She stops between Sid and Kenny.  
"Sid, how could you! Can't you see that Kenny was just inches away from beating all of us on becoming the greatest Pokémon Trainer in Pallet, and you decide to battle him NOW? And you call yourself his friend?" Leaf said leaning on him.  
Sid blushes.  
"Well, I never thought of it that way..." Sid said looking embarrassed.  
"Of course you didn't. AND you! Kenny what are you still doing here! Go fight Brock!" Leaf said walking up to Kenny inches away from his face.  
"But-" Kenny was starting to say but then saw that Leaf had winked at him and quietly said without moving her lips "I'm helping!" Kenny caught on.  
"I guess so... Sorry geez," Kenny said trying to hold back his smile.  
He runs pass Lacy. Kenny saw that Lacy was giving him a bad look but continued to run.  
Kenny enters the gym.

~~~~~~Kenny Vs. Brock!

"Another Pokémon Trainer I see!"  
Kenny found himself staring at someone.  
"Holy crap! If it isn't Kenny!" said the guy.  
Kenny gasps. It couldn't be.  
"Dom? Is that really you?" Kenny asked looking dumbfounded.  
"In the flesh!" Dom runs up to Kenny to give him a hug. Kenny didn't know what to say.  
"Ah, still ol' Kenny. Can't handle a hug," Dom said breaking the hug and staring through Kenny's glasses.  
"What are you even doing here? I thought you moved to Johto forever?"  
Dom smiles. "Well I thought so too. I made good friends too, but I guess Dad misses Kanto more. He said Kanto felt more nostalgic whatever that meant. Anyways I'm back. And just in time to be a Pokémon Trainer too."  
Kenny was still in shock.  
"Kenny it's ok. I'm here. I'm not leaving anywhere."  
Kenny shakes his head. "What're you even doing in here?" Kenny said.  
"I defeated Brock. I also defeated his trainee, and of course, the poor guy ran off running. Hey, since we're both here, how about a battle? To see if you're good enough for Brock?" Dom said smiling.  
Kenny abruptly nods.  
Dom is back. He's actually back from Johto. Wow.

"While in Johto, I managed to get a Starter Pokémon there. I also got one here too. Let's see if you can beat my Chikorita!" Dom sent out a Pokémon.  
Kenny has read about this Pokémon before, but he wasn't sure about it. Visibly, it's a grass type. Kenny flashed his Pokedex.  
"Ah a Pokedex! I got one from Prof. Elm back in New Bark. I didn't want the Kanto one. The Johto one looks more interesting," Dom said.  
Kenny smiled. **"Chikorita; Number 152. The leaf Pokémon. It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers. It loves to bask in the sunlight. It uses the leaf on its head to seek out warm places."**  
Kenny looks at Dom. "Go Deerling!" Kenny said.  
His Pokémon looked happy to be out of its Pokeball.  
"What Pokémon is that?" Dom said as he checked in his Pokedex.  
"Whoa Kenny! You just can never seem to ever stop surprising me! Ok, then! Let's battle!"

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"

"Deerling look out!"

Deerling jumps out of the way and the sharp leaves get stuck on the wall.  
"Deerling, Tackle!" Deerling runs in high speeds and hits Chikorita which sends it sliding a few inches away.  
"Chikorita, Poison Powder!" Chikorita shakes and purple dust hits Deerling. Nothing happened.  
"Deerling, Double Kick!" Kenny shouts. Deerling using its hind legs and kicks once then twice to Chikorita. Dom's Pokémon fainted!  
"Wow Kenny, good job! But good luck with Squirtle!"  
His Pokémon comes out happily.  
Kenny smiles. "Deerling, Leech Seed!"  
Deerling sends a little seed towards Squirtle. It hits Squirtle in which vines surround it. Squirtle looks uncertain.  
"Squirtle, Tackle!"  
Deerling saw it coming. Kenny noticed that Deerling was very fast.  
"Deerling Double Kick!" Deerling hits Squirtle twice. It looked like a critical hit. Suddenly, a light flies to Deerling. Squirtle stumbles for a bit and faints.  
Dom looked surprised.  
"You won..." Dom returns his Pokémon and walks up to Kenny.  
"Here you go Kenny, $150 for winning. You know, that Deerling is OP."  
Kenny blushes. "Thanks, Dom."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"We need to talk after this," Kenny said looking into Dom's orange eyes.  
"I know. I know that you'll win against Brock. I'll wait for you in the Pokémon Center." Dom walks out the gym. The doors slam shut.  
The gym turns brighter.  
"Well, I guess it's time to face me," said a voice. It was Brock.  
Kenny gulps.  
"You're the challenger right? I guess that you're going to be a problem," Brock continued to talk.  
He jumps out of the boulder. "I'm not even going to let you take a breather. I'll give you a chance to run out the door and quit," he said.  
"I-I won't! I'm not leading you defeat me!" Kenny said although he looked shaky.  
Brock frowns.  
Kenny notices on the corner of his eye a screen. The top was blue, the bottom was orange.

"Ok then, give me your best shot! Go Onix!"

"Deerling, let us win this battle!"

Deerling jumps in the arena.  
"Onix, Rock Tomb!"  
Using its tail, Onix slams on the arena, and boulder sized rocks fly towards Deerling he which dodges them all.  
"Deerling, Leech Seed!" The seed hits Onix and vines surround it.  
"I REALLY HATE THAT MOVE!" Brock screams in anger. He points at Kenny. "Onix, Bide!"  
Onix stands still.  
"Deerling, Double Kick!"  
Deerling jumps in the air and kicks Onix on the face twice.  
It was super effective!  
Onix was still standing!  
"Alright, Onix, release that Bide!" Onix turns lightly red and head-butts Deerling to the wall. Kenny gasps and claps his mouth. Deerling struggled to get up.  
"Tackle, Onix!"  
Deerling ducked out of the way.  
"Double Kick!" Kenny yells. Deerling jumps in the air and finishes Onix with a single kick.  
Onix falls down, fainted. Kenny smiles and begins to jump up and down.  
Kenny had done it! Kenny beat Brock! Kenny calls over Deerling who jumps on Kenny.  
He hugs his Pokémon.  
Brock walks over to Kenny.  
"Wow, you did very well for your first Gym Battle. You didn't even lose one Pokémon! You'll surely reach the top. Here's your reward," Brock said handing over the Boulder Badge.  
Kenny takes it and smiles at Brock.  
"You did well. You're next Gym Battle awaits you in Cerulean City," Brock advises.  
Kenny smiles. "Thanks Brock. I'll keep on going to be the best!" Kenny returns Deerling and runs out the building.

Kenny starts to jump up and down yelling that he did it.  
Sid and Leaf were waiting for Kenny outside.  
"Look Leaf!" Kenny exclaims flashing his first badge.  
"Eee! Oh my God Kevin you did it!" Leaf said as she and Kenny begin to jump up and down together now.  
Kenny stops and sees Sid blushing.  
Kenny thought for a moment. Leaf did say to step up his game. So he's going to do exactly that.  
"Look Sid!" Kenny said showing his badge.  
Sid smiles. "I know dude, congrats!" Sid said raising his hand up in the air.  
Kenny slaps it. And Kenny's excitement got a hold of him. Kenny jumps on Sid and hugs him. Sid was stunned, but you can see that Sid was either blushing or embarrassed. Leaf saw everything and smiles widely.  
They are so cute together!  
Kenny breaks the hug. Kenny just realized what he did. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sid, I didn't meant to do that, I was overjoyed! I swear!"  
Sid just smiles at him. "It's ok dude! I think I would've done the same thing haha!"  
Leaf jumps in between them. "How about a treat? I'll pay! C'mon, for Kenny's victories! I mean victory!"  
Sid smiles at that. "Ok! I'm starving!"  
Kenny blushes. They start to walk to a restaurant.  
Kenny was looking at Sid the whole time. Sid glances over at Kenny.  
They give an awkward stare at each other and quickly turn the other way.

~~~~~~Dom and Lacy

In the background, Lacy was staring at them.  
"So, we are going to have a problem after all Kenny. At least I know your secret, and I'm certain that you're gay for Sid. You haven't met me yet, Kenny. I always get what I want."  
Lacy takes of her red short hair wig and reveals a long beautiful long light blue hair.  
Suddenly someone bumps into her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Dom said.  
Lacy smiles at him. "You're that one kid who was inside the gym. I saw you exit after my friend Kenny went in there. You're pretty hot for a Kanto boy," she said posing in her flirtatious way.  
Dom looks taken aback. "Um... thanks? And I didn't know that you knew Kenny."  
Lacy smiles.  
"Yeah I meet him a few days ago. He seems like a great guy. I'm Lacy by the way. From Nuvema Town. What's your name?" Lacy said.  
"I'm Dom from Azalea Town in Johto. Nice to meet you!" Dom said smiling at her.  
"So you know Kenny?" Lacy questions.  
"Yeah I do. Before I moved to Johto, he was my best friend. You like him?" Dom said looking suspicious. Lacy looks away.  
"Well, you could say something like that..."  
Lacy sets her arms on her face. Did he buy her fake blush?  
He did. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you have no luck getting at him," Dom said trying not to sound coldly.  
Lacy looks at Dom looking pretending) surprised. "Why do you say that?"  
Dom smiles. "He doesn't run for your team," he said.  
Lacy gasps. "REALLY? NO WAY."  
Dom nods. "Yeah. And don't think you can hit on me either. I'm gay too."  
Lacy couldn't hold in a smile. "So you like Kenny?" she questions.  
Dom blushes. "Yeah I do. I just hope he's single still."  
Lacy smiles even wider.  
"I'll help you if you want," Lacy said leaning in on Dom.  
"What do you mean?" Dom said stepping a few feet back.  
"Oh, you'll see," Lacy said winking at him.

~~~~~~Sid

He was looking at Kenny. He was happily talking to Leaf. They were inside the Pokémon Center, and everyone was congratulating his big victory over Brock. He sighs. He felt weird. He doesn't even know why. Kenny makes him happy. He does, but he just doesn't know how to explain it. He knows that he doesn't have any feelings for Kenny, he's not gay. Or at least he doesn't know. But he's not gay. He likes girls. All his time in Hoenn he tried to hit at May. Even May didn't want him. What did May say to him that one time? That she would date him, but in the end you wouldn't like it. What does that mean? Did she know something? Why is Sid even thinking about this? He's not gay, and he doesn't like Kenny as any other way. He's a good friend. A good companion. Nothing else. Even if Sid was... Kenny would never see him as anything else. What would Kenny think if he ever found out that Sid was having these thoughts? He'll probably say something smart about it. Sid remembers all those time when Sid had blushed because of Kenny. Those weren't blushes. He was just... ok they were blushes.  
Why is he thinking about this?  
Just because Kenny's attractive...!  
Sid stands up. Everyone looks at Sid.  
"I need a moment," Sid said and he runs off the Pokémon Center.  
Leaf and Kenny exchange looks.

Sid was washing his face in a water fountain. Sid sighs.  
Maybe he should just see how things would turn out.  
Sid turns and jumps when he sees Lacy standing in front of him.  
"Hi Sid," she said.  
"Oh, hey Lacy! Wassup!" Sid said forcing a smile.  
"Oh nothing, just you at the moment," she said getting closer to Sid.  
"Well thanks, for that compliment haha! I'm going to go battle Brock right now actually," Sid said looking into her blue eyes.  
"So do you see anything different about me?" Lacy said twirling around.  
"Um yeah, you have different clothes on." Lacy smiles.  
"Those clothes I was wearing earlier were just fake. This is the real me. I thought people in Kanto liked short hair. I hope you like my look," Lacy said blushing.  
Sid smiles. "You look pretty, yeah I like it!" Sid said.  
Lacy looks at Sid. "You... mean it?" Lacy said getting closer to Sid.  
Lacy was soon a few centimeters away from Sid.

"SID!"

It was Leaf.  
Lacy falls to the ground.  
"Oh hey Leaf? Wassup?" Sid said blushing and looking away.  
"What's wrong? You left all of a sudden!"  
Leaf walks up to Sid.  
"I'm sorry; I got distracted that's all."  
Lacy stands up. "Well, hello Leaf. How are you?" Lacy said coldly.  
"I'm much better now, thank you. Now come on Sid, let's go, I bet your partner is waiting for you," Leaf said giving a mean look to Lacy.  
"Actually, I was thinking of battling Brock right now," Sid said to Leaf.  
"That's right Leaf, and you rudely interrupted."  
"Exxxcuuuse mee? Last time I checked, you're not Brock, instead your distracting Sid from beating Brock," Leaf said setting her arm on her waist.  
Lacy rises up an eyebrow. "You did NOT just call me a distraction," Lacy said.  
"I just did, and I'll call you even more than that if you don't leave Sid to his Brock Battle," Leaf said.  
Lacy opens her mouth.  
Sid was starting to back up when he bumped into a guy. "Oh crap, sorry dude," Sid said.  
"It's ok. Hey Leaf!" the guy called out.  
Leaf stops talking and smiles widely. She jumps on the guy. "Oh my God, Dom! What are you doing back in Kanto?" Leaf exclaims.  
"I moved back here. Just in time for a Pokémon Journey huh? Do you know if Kenny is in the Pokémon Center? I forgot to meet him there," Dom said blushing.  
Sid noticed his blushing.  
"Um yeah he's there. You meet him already? Oh my God I wished I would've seen his face!" Leaf cheers.  
"Yeah... he was so happy to see me. I battled him before Brock. He won me with his Deerling. He was... amazing..." Dom blushes even harder, this time too noticeable.  
Sid looks at him confused. "You knew Kenny?" he asked.  
"Yeah, he and I were best friends before I moved. Now that I'm back, I guess we can travel together," Dom said.  
Sid felt like something inside him exploded.  
"You want to travel with him?"  
Dom looks at Sid.  
"I do. He means a lot to me. I just hope he can stop doing what he's doing with someone else and ditch them to go with me. I mean he'll say yes, we were very close, and I don't see why he would go with anyone other than me."  
Leaf suddenly looked terrified.  
"Um... Sid, I think you should go battle Brock now, I'll be right back..." Leaf zooms away.  
Sid stares in bewilderment.  
"I guess I'm off to fight Brock then, nice meeting you Dom!" Sid runs off.  
For some reason Sid felt something in his chest.  
Disappointment. From what though?

Lacy looks at Dom who kept looking at Sid run away.  
"Are you sure this is the kid Kenny has fallen for? I'm sure Kenny doesn't love fat stupid guys like him," Dom said as his left eye twitched.  
"I'm positive. Don't worry though. Once Kenny finds out that you want to travel with him, he'll be all over you again. And I'll get my Sid," Lacy said smiling sinisterly.  
Dom shakes his head.

~~~~~~Leaf and Kenny

She bursts inside the Pokémon Center. Satoshi chokes on his soda.  
"Kenny, talk. NOW," Leaf said out loud. Kenny looks at Red who shrugs. Kenny gets up and walks up to Leaf.  
"Let's go upstairs, I don't want anyone to hear us," Leaf said and grabs Kenny as they go on the escaladers.  
Red stares curiously.  
"What do you think those two are up too?" Satoshi questions.  
"I don't know. Whatever it is, I hope it's nothing bad."

Leaf and Kenny sat down. "What's the matter Leaf?" Kenny questions.  
"Dom is back." Leaf said.  
Kenny blushes. "You saw him didn't you? He's still as charming as ever. I wonder why he would come back in such a time..."  
Suddenly Leaf slaps Kenny.  
"OUCH. What was that for?!" Kenny exclaims.  
"Kenny don't you see? If Dom is back, you're going to have to leave Sid!"  
Kenny's eyes widen. "I never thought of it that way..."  
Leaf looks at Kenny. "Who are you going to choose?"  
Kenny looks at the floor. "You already know that answer Leaf. He's been with me since we were kids."  
Leaf shakes her head. "What about Sid? He wanted to come with you on a journey, and you're just going to leave him because your ex is back? Kenny at least give a chance to Sid. I think he likes you," Leaf said looking at her Pokeballs.  
"I know. I just don't want to travel with both of them. It'll be way awkward. Where's Dom now? What about Sid? Did they meet?"  
Leaf nods her head.  
"There you guys are!" said a voice.  
Kenny freezes.  
" 'Sup Kenny?" Dom said sitting down next to him.  
Kenny didn't move. Leaf and Kenny exchange looks.

~~~~~~ Sid Vs. Brock!

Sid had defeated the trainee. He looks to his back and sees a man standing on a boulder.  
"I'm surprised at how many people are battling me in a row. This time, the losing streak ends here!"  
Brock jumps down from the boulder.  
"I don't think so Brock! I ain't gonna lose!" Sid cries raising his Pokeball.  
Didn't Kenny have this pose when he's going to send his Pokeball?  
Sid can feel himself blushing.  
WHY THE HELL IS HE BLUSHING?!  
"You ok kid? Your face turned bright pink."  
Sid ignored Brock.  
"Just freaking battle me already!" Sid cries out.  
Brock looks stunned.

"Fine then, I will, go Onix!"

"Go Wooper!"

"Onix, Tackle!"

"Wooper-"

Sid freezes when he suddenly thought what Kenny would have done in this situation. Suddenly he hears a loud cry and Sid was smacked hard on his face making him spin in the air. He falls to the ground on his face, blood dripping down his nose.  
"Ow..." He looks to his left and sees Wooper barely standing up.  
"You seriously need to think faster!" Brock yells at him.  
"I was lost in thought..." Sid said standing up.  
"Were you? A Pokémon Trainer wouldn't just stand around doing nothing, if your Pokémon were being robed, would you just stand there like a moron and do nothing? Like you just did a few minutes ago?"

"I was thinking! Wooper, Water Gun!"

A stream of water hits Onix which Onix cries in pain.  
"Onix, Bind!"  
Onix grabs a hold of Wooper.  
Sid was about to yell an attack but he suddenly imagined Kenny being binded by Onix. Sid stares in bewilderment.  
"Hey, kid, pay attention!" Brock yelled at Sid.  
Shaking his head he looks back at Onix who was holding Wooper. "Wooper, Water Gun!"  
Wooper barely managed to squirt water all over the place, soaking Onix and Brock. Onix falls to the floor, taking Wooper with him. Poor Wooper was squished.  
"Onix, return. Look kid that was only by mere luck. You're not focusing. Focus on your strategy more. Actually, just focus in general," Brock said.  
Sid nodded.

"Go Geodude!"

"Alright then, Wooper return, and go Kenny!"

"Huh?"

Squirtle came out looking back at Sid confused.

"Wasn't Kenny the kid who battled me that one other time?"  
Sid can feel his face turn hot.  
"Squirtle, Aqua Jet!" Streams of water hit Geodude. It was a critical hit! Geodude fainted.  
Brock didn't look impressed. He walks up to Sid.  
"I'm giving you this badge only because you beat me, not because you earned it. You may have beaten me, but your skills as a Pokémon Trainer are so weak. You even mistook your own Pokémon's name. Here's your TM. Now get out of my gym," Brock said as he walked away.  
Sid returned his Squirtle.  
Sid was looking down at the ground. He then runs out of the gym ignoring the little pink flying Pokémon.  
_Mew?_  
The Pokémon sees Sid run off to Viridian Forest.

~~~~~~Kenny

"-and man New Bark was so quiet. Especially the people there. Future trainers were there, I could tell. So you didn't answer my question. How about you travel with me? I mean we'd have fun and all."  
Kenny looks at Leaf. She shrugs.  
"Are you seriously thinking about this?" Dom said looking irritated.  
"Yes I am, I can't just leave Sid, Dom. He and I have been traveling together. I can't just get up and tell him that I'm leaving him."  
Dom shakes his head. "Come on Kenny, it's me Dom? You can't choose a fatass over me," Dom said standing up looking mad.  
Kenny looked shocked at what he just said.  
Kenny stands up. "I've made my choice. I'm traveling with Sid. He's actually a nice person. Everything between us that has occurred in the past will remain in the past. Ever since you left, I stopped loving you. Clearly you thought your arrival would mark our relationship to heal. You're wrong Dom. I've changed. And I don't love you that way anymore. If you still want to be friends I'll accept it. Until then leave me be," Kenny said as he walked to the escalators leaving Leaf and Dom petrified.  
Kenny goes down the escalators and when he reaches the door, Lacy enters.  
"Look what the cat dragged in," Lacy said smiling.  
"What's your problem with me? I haven't done anything to you!" Kenny hissed.  
"Well, there's something called annoyance. You're my first obstacle between me and what I want. Kenny, I always get what I want. You're in the way of that."  
Lacy frowns and grabs Kenny and pulls her to face.  
"I know that you want Sid, I'm not letting you get him. He's mine, got it?" Kenny stares in bewilderment. Lacy winks at him and walks away to the escalators.  
Kenny felt like crying.  
"Hey Kenny, I think she has the hots for you!" Red said patting him on his back.  
Kenny runs of the building. Red stares in confusion.

Kenny walks up to the gym. He sees that a kid had exited the gym crying. He walks inside in which it was still bright. Brock had returned his Onix.  
"Hey, Brock. Have you seen a kid with a red bandana on?" Kenny asked.  
"Oh that kid. I don't know, he left after he beat me. That was like ten minutes ago."  
Kenny's eyes widen.  
"Isn't your name Kenny? He was clearly distracted by you. Are you his boyfriend or something?"  
Kenny shakes his head and runs of the building.

"Sid! SID!" Kenny shouts.  
He was now walking around Pewter City. It has been twenty minutes.  
"Are you looking for a boy with a bandana?"  
It was a man. He had the most beautiful blue eyes in the planet.  
"Yes I am? Have you seen him?"  
"Yes, I saw him run off into the forest."  
Kenny immediately runs off waving at the man.  
The man giggles and runs off somewhere. He stops by a woman with a long blue dress. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkle and she smiles at the man and they giggle together and run off skipping together.

Kenny enters the dark forest. He sees Sid sitting on a log.  
"Sid where were you? Why are in here?" Kenny asked sitting next to Sid.  
"I don't even know. I beat Brock, yet I feel like I'm sad. I don't even know why. I feel like something inside of me is saying... goodbye?"  
Sid and Kenny look at each other.  
"It's not goodbye. Maybe you're just homesick."  
Sid nods his head. "Hey Ken, are you going to leave me?"  
Kenny gasped. He suddenly realized what was happening.  
"Sid, I'm not leaving you. Not for anyone. Why'd you think that I was leaving?" Kenny asked.  
"Well, I saw that your friend Dom wanted to be with you on the journey..." Sid looked at Kenny.  
"I'm not going with him. Remember our promise? We're helping each other out, no matter who's in o-"  
Suddenly Sid hugs Kenny. It was a bear hug compared to Kenny.  
"S-S-Sid!" Kenny gasped.  
"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm hugging you dude. I did think that you were going to leave me because he's your oldest friend right? I mean it's only been like a week since we left and I don't want to lose my best friend."  
Kenny can feel his whole body melt. Kenny hugs back. "Sid, I'm not leaving you. I'll stay here forever like this if you don't mind," Kenny said.  
"Um..."  
"I was just playing! Uh- I was joking!"  
They break the hug.  
"Let's go the Pokémon Center. I'm glad you're staying with me," Sid said putting an arm around Kenny's shoulders.  
Kenny smiles. Inside he was dying. He felt torn apart. Utterly torn. He shouldn't have said to Dom. He should apologize later. But he did call Sid something bad. Could it be that Dom DID want to get back with him? Maybe he does so he was probably jealous.  
Wow. Maybe things will clear out soon.

Lacy and Dom came out of the bushes.  
"Did you see that? The Fatass is falling for my guy!" Dom angrily remarked.  
"I know he is. He's bisexual, I noticed. Sid is going through that phrase. He doesn't know it yet. I have to make him see that he's only straight. He'll fall for me, and then you can have Kenny. Just next time, don't mention Sid," Lacy told Dom.  
"I don't even know why I'm listening to you Lacy."  
"You're listening because you have no other choice. If we fail, those two will fall completely in love before they can even get to Cerulean City! We just need to flirt with them more. Trust me when I say this, Dom, I always get what I want."

~~~~~~Leaf

Leaf was walking around the Pokémon Center.  
Kenny has been gone a long time now. Maybe she should go look for him? She walks down the escalators. She sees Red with Satoshi and Misty.  
"-And that's how I started liking Water Pokémon!" Misty said looking tough.  
"Not to interrupt anything, but have you seen Kenny?" Leaf asked.  
"I haven't seen him since he left like thirty minutes ago," Red said. Leaf nods her head and walks out of the Pokémon Center.  
"Hey Leaf wait up!" Leaf turns to see Red.  
"Yes Red?" Leaf questions.  
"I'm moving on tomorrow morning. So if you want to catch up, just hurry up little," Red told Leaf. She nods her head and looks away.  
Red looked at the floor. "Leaf-"  
"Don't Red. I've already made my mind. I'm not traveling with you. We all decided to not travel together, remember? Kenny and Sid don't count on this. It's between you, me, and Blue. What happened between us can't happen again. It's the past now," Leaf states looking nowhere but in front of her.  
Red steps in front of Leaf. They stare at each other. "Are you sure about that Leaf? You know how I feel, do you know how you feel?" Red questions.  
Leaf stares into his eyes. "Red, I don't like you that way! We settled this a long time ago! Besides, I already told you that I chose Blue! I'm sorry if I'm sounding like a total bitch and all, but like, I can't go through this. You know what you did. I agreed to just being friends, nothing more. Promise me that we'll never talk about you and I again Red. Promise me!" Leaf yells stepping in front of Red, inches away from him.  
Red and Leaf stare into each other's eyes. Red eventually looks away. "I promise. Even though sometimes I just wonder why you've fallen in love with such a jerk like Blue," Red said leaving Leaf alone.  
Leaf looks at Red leave.  
She looks at her shoes and decides to go fight Brock.

Leaf walks up to the gym. She tried to ignore her thoughts about Red. Suddenly, the gym doors open, and Blue comes right out.  
"Blue?" Leaf questions.  
"Oh hey Leaf. I wanted to rematch Brock, but he said that I can only rematch a Gym Leader after I've gotten eight badges. I'm leaving to Cerulean City. Smell ya later," Blue said walking away.  
"Wait! You're just going to leave like that? Without saying how are you and all?" Leaf said looking mad.  
"Pretty much. Look, Leaf, you're getting too distracted. I would recommend to actually try to be the best. You talking to Red sure does distract you."  
Leaf looked stunned. "You saw me talking to Red?"  
Blue turns around. "Of course I saw you. Since you obviously want him around you. Hey, look, I'll talk to you some other time; I got to go beat another gym. Go beat Brock," Blue said as he walked away.  
Leaf was once again left alone.

She stops at the end of Pewter City, near Route 3. She didn't feel much like fighting Brock at all, but she knew that she'll be left behind. Last thing she needed was that. She sighs and rethinks of everything that Blue and Red had told her. Could it be that they still like her? Maybe that's why they separated in the first place, because of her. Leaf buries her face with her hands. Leaf just wanted to die in a deep hole and be left forgotten. But of course, no one would forget her.  
She stands up and turns only to be caught by Dom.

"Hey, Dom, what's going?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No, I'm not helping you get Kenny. He's made his choice. He doesn't want to go with you on the journey. He's going with Sid."

Dom frowns. "Why? Does he like him?"  
Leaf looks away. "You can go ask that for yourself."  
And with that Leaf walked away from Dom.

~~~~~~Leaf Vs. Brock!

Leaf goes inside the gym.  
"Well, well, well. I thought you would get it by now. You can't beat me," Brock states.  
Leaf walks up to Brock, and the doors slam shut.  
"I'm going to ground you to the ground," Leaf said raising her Pokeball. Brock frowns.

"So, you're here again to face me. Don't you know who I am? I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose again? That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best! Get ready to fight Leaf!"

"Go, Geodude!"

"Bulba, it's time to shine up!"

Geodude and Bulba face off.  
"Geodude, Tackle!"  
"Bulba Vine Whip!"  
Bulba jumps out of the way and slaps Geodude in which it flew out the window. Leaf turns to the screen, and Geodude had turned red. Brock looked shocked.  
"What's wrong Brock? Don't tell me Onix isn't coming?" Leaf said as her smile twinkles.  
Brock throws the Pokeball to the ground and Onix came roaring out. "Onix, Rock Tomb!" Onix slams the arena and rocks fly toward Leaf.  
"Bulba, Vine Whip!" Bulba dodges all of the rocks and jumps in the air. As if it was slow motion, Bulba's vines came out and slap Onix to the ground. Bulba disappears in a cloud of dust. When it clears, Bulba was standing on top of Onix's head.  
Leaf cheers.  
Brock just smiles. "I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official Pokémon League Boulder Badge." Brock flashes the badge.  
Leaf runs up to it and takes it. She smiles at it and looks at Brock.  
"Just having the Boulder Badge makes your Pokémon more powerful. It also enables the use of the move Flash outside of battle. Of course, a Pokémon must know the move Flash to use it."  
Leaf hides the badge in her bag.  
"Wait, I almost forgot! Take this with you." Brock shows a cd. Leaf stares at it curiously.  
"A TM, Technical Machine, contains a technique for Pokémon. Using a TM teaches the move it contains to a Pokémon. A TM is only good for one use. So, when you use one, pick the Pokémon carefully. Anyways... TM39 contains Rock Tomb. It hurls boulders at the foe and lowers its speed." Leaf takes it.  
"Thank you Brock," Leaf said.  
"You beat me very easily actually. I'm glad that you've gotten stronger. Now go ahead, live your dream!"  
Leaf smiles and calls Bulba. They were about to exit when she turned.  
"Brock, is your dream here in this gym? I saw on TV that some Gym Leaders aren't really happy being a Gym Leader."  
Brock looks surprised at this question.  
He then said, "I'm in training to become a Pokémon Breeder. I can't do anything about it though. Ever since my father left me, I've been taking care of my siblings. This is the only job I have, and with this money, I get to take care of my family. So I can't fulfill my dream a Pokémon Breeder. It doesn't matter, it's my duty to take care of my family. So I will always be Brock: The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer! Please take these Tm's, I'm sure those two kids who battles me earlier would want their own."  
Leaf takes the Tm's and bows to him.  
"If you have a dream, one should pursue it, don't ya think? I'm sure your dream will become a reality someday Brock. Take care!"  
Leaf carries Bulba and runs off.  
Brock stares at her leave. Maybe...

~~~~~~Red

He looks at his Pokedex for the time. It was getting late. He yawns and walks towards his stuff. He picks them up.  
"Red?" Leaf questions as she slowly walked up.  
"I'm leaving. I have to go defeat the next gym. So I'll see you next time," Red said trying not to blush. He walks out the Pokémon Center.  
Red had to admit, that his feelings for Leaf were still there, but he couldn't say anything yet. Or he probably won't say anything at all to Leaf. She prefers Blue. Red shrugs his head and heads down to Route 3. He began to wonder what new Pokémon he would see there. Maybe he could find a good Pokémon to catch.  
Suddenly, a shock hits Red and he falls to the ground. He turns around and sees a furry Pikachu laughing. Red gets up and remembers that it's the same Pikachu from the forest.  
The Pikachu flips Red off and runs back into Pewter City. Red runs after it, the Pikachu jumping on tables, and on cars. The Pikachu stops on a green car, and shocks it, exploding the windows, and making the car horn turn on.  
Red stares in horror.  
The Pikachu jumps of and runs inside the PokeMart.

Red goes in after it.  
"What the?" the clerk exclaims as the Pikachu jumps on him.  
_Pi-Ka!_  
The poor clerk was electrified.  
"Stop that you little punk!" Red exclaims.  
The Pikachu looks at Red. It jumps in the air, and sends sparks everywhere. The inside of the mart suddenly was being trashed, every lightning bolt broke everything! Red manages to jump out of the way.  
The Pikachu looks at the door. Red saw it coming, and when Pikachu was about to exit, Red closed the door. The Pikachu looks at Red.  
It smiles evilly, and sparks started to fly out of its cheeks. Red stands up. "You're not escaping me!" Red yells at it.  
_Pika! _  
Red takes out his Pokeball.  
"Go Charmander!" Red exclaims.  
The Pikachu jumps in the air and sends a ThunderShock. Charmander jumps away in time.  
"Ember!" Red yells. Charmender turns and fire flies towards Pikachu. The Pikachu jumps away, setting a wall on fire.  
"Ah!" the clerk yells and he grabs the fire extinguisher.  
The Pikachu climbs on a shelf and sends electricity to Red. Charmander jumps in front of it, shocking it.  
"Charmander!" Red cries. He kneels next to it. The Pikachu jumps in the air and shocks everything in the store. Red and Charmander fall the ground, crisped.  
The Pikachu laughs.  
"Charmander, Ember!" Red cries out.  
Charmander throws the fire, and misses in which the clerk was set on fire. The clerk yells and throws himself in water. The man sighs in relief. The Pikachu laughs even harder.  
Charmander's flame grew, and he opens its mouth and releases fire which surrounds Pikachu. It cries in pain and it falls to the ground.  
"Go, Pokeball!" Red said as he stood up.  
The Pokeball zooms towards the Pikachu. It hits the Pikachu and it goes inside.  
The Pikachu comes right out!  
"Hey kid, try this!" The clerk yells. He throws a blue Pokeball at Red who catches it.  
"A blue Pokeball?" Red questions.  
"It's called a Great Ball! Use it on Pikachu!" Red nods his head.  
Red looks at the Pikachu. It stared right back. Red's brown eyes met Pikachu's dark brown eyes. Red throws the Great Ball. The Pikachu didn't move. The ball flew fast and hard.  
Suddenly, the Pikachu does a 360, and hits the Great Ball with its tail. It flies towards Red's face.  
Red falls to the ground covering its face.  
The Pikachu laughs and zaps the clerk before it jumps on a Pikachu poster. It rips out the last three letters of the word Pikachu and jumps of the window. Red looks at the poster.  
He stares at it for a while.  
"Pika..."

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

"Satoshi, wait! He's too strong for you! You know what happened last time!" Misty said as they walked towards the gym.  
"The sun is setting Misty, Leaf, Red, Kenny, Sid, and BLUE are ahead of me. I can't let them beat me!" Satoshi said as he walks to the door.  
"Satoshi, just try to be smarter this time ok?" Misty said looking worried.  
"Misty, I already said I don't need your help! Now if you excuse me, I have a Gym Battle to win!" Satoshi bursts the doors open.  
"I'm back!" Satoshi yells.  
"Well, well, well? Haven't you learned your lesson Satoshi? Rock Types just can't be hurt by your stupid electric attacks," Brock smirks.  
"Well I'm ready for you this time Brock! I won't let you beat me anymore!" Satoshi explains as sparks fly out of Pikachu's cheeks.  
Brock smiles wide. "We'll see about that Satoshi from Pallet." Brock jumps and the gym transformed to a rocky battlefield.  
"I'll crush your Pikachu again Satoshi. This time, I'll let it faint," Brock said.

Brock and Satoshi look at each other's eyes. "Go Geodude!"

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

Geodude looks at Pidgeotto and begins to laugh. Even Brock begins to chuckle.  
"Pidgeotto Gust!" Satoshi exclaims.  
Pidgeotto flaps its wings fast and a small tornado surrounds Geodude. However, when the dust cleared, Geodude looked unaffected!  
"What?" Satoshi said looking shocked.  
"Bad strategy, Flying is weak against Rock," Brock said looking unimpressed.  
"Uh, I forgot!" Satoshi said.  
"Geodude, Tackle!" Geodude lunges forward and Pidgeotto is knocked to the floor.  
"Dang it! Pidgeotto, return! Pikachu, I choose you!" Satoshi exclaims.  
"Geodude Tackle!" Geodude lunges forward, but misses.  
"I feel sorry for your Pikachu. It's being raised by such a weak Pokémon Trainer. Reminds me of Sid," Brock said smiling.  
"Pikachu, ThunderShock!"  
_Pikachuuu!_  
Lightning flies towards Geodude, and although it wasn't supposed to be effective, it was a critical hit, and Geodude faints.  
"What? You know what, forget it. I'll end you with Onix! Geodude, return! Onix, go!" Brock throws the Pokeball, and Onix comes out roaring.  
Pikachu stares in bewilderment.  
"Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Satoshi exclaims.  
Pikachu franticly releases electricity and sparks flies everywhere, almost hitting Brock and Satoshi.  
"You Pikachu almost killed us!" Brock said.  
"Pikachu, watch where you're aiming!" Satoshi exclaims.  
"Onix, Bind!"  
Onix takes ahold of Pikachu. It was then being squished badly.  
"Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Satoshi yells.  
Sparks fill Onix's body. It yells in pain.  
"Hold on Onix!" Brock exclaims. Onix refused to let go off Pikachu, and eventually Pikachu stopped. Onix's hold got tighter, and Pikachu began to get blue.  
"Pikachu!" Satoshi exclaims.  
"Onix, let it go, it's pointless to keep going. We're trying to faint it, not kill it."  
Onix drops Pikachu. "No! We'll keep going!" Satoshi said.  
"It's over Satoshi. Your Pikachu can barely get up," Brock said.  
Suddenly, the emergency fire alarm turned on, and the fire system turned on, soaking everything.  
Onix screams in pain.  
"Satoshi! Rock Types are weakened by water!" Misty exclaims. Satoshi turns and sees Misty on the second floor of the gym looking down at him through the railing. Brock's younger siblings were there too.  
"Alright then. Pikachu, ThunderShock!"  
Pikachu releases electricity, and Onix receives a direct hit. Onix screams and falls to the ground.  
"Alright!" Satoshi exclaims.  
Suddenly all the siblings jump on Satoshi.  
"No, you can't hurt my brother's Pokémon anymore! He's lost too many times today!" the kids exclaim.  
"No, let him go, it's an official match! He has to do this!" Brock exclaims.  
The kids refused.  
"Pikachu, return!" Satoshi said. Pikachu looked back at Satoshi. It runs to him.  
"The match isn't over Satoshi! Come back and fight me!" Brock yells in anger.  
"Those sprinklers turned on by accident. If it wasn't for Pikachu's misfire, those wouldn't have turned on, and I would've lost. I'll come back tomorrow and challenge you again. I'll have to beat you my way, eventually. I'll beat you fair and square. Let's go Pikachu!"  
Satoshi and Pikachu exit the gym. Brock stares at the door.

Satoshi and Pikachu were walking around Route 3.  
"Satoshi, wait up!" Misty calls.  
"Oh, hey Misty," Satoshi said.  
"Just when you finally get a lucky break, you go on and decide to be nice guy?! What the hell is that?" Misty said.  
"I stopped because Pikachu could've been killed if Brock didn't stop Onix, so I stopped too," Satoshi explained.  
"Oh Satoshi you can be a real pain did you know that? And or your information, Pokémon can only die from a Gym Battle unless you have four badges. After the fourth badge, the Gym Leaders have the option on killing your Pokémon or not!" Misty said.  
"For real?" Satoshi questions.  
"Yeah, it's a messed up rule, but that's what happens..." Misty looks away.  
"I'm glad that you don't kill other Pokémon Trainers Pokémon Misty," Satoshi said.  
"Me too. The Gym Leader in Viridian City is known to kill so many Pokémon Trainer's Pokémon. He's the ultimate challenge Satoshi. If you lose, all your Pokémon could wind up dead!" Misty exclaims.  
Satoshi looks set back.

"Satoshi, wait up!" It was Brock.  
"Wait, you forgot this!" Brock said as he caught up. He shows the badge on his hand.  
"The Boulder Badge?" Misty and Satoshi say looking at it shine.  
"I can't accept that, I didn't beat you, I gave up remember?" Satoshi said looking away.  
"Nah, you beat me in battle, and for being kind to all types of Pokémon. And honestly, I get more pleasure for raising Pokémon than making them battle. But as a Gym Leader, I have to do so. I don't care about being the best trainer there is, I just want to be the best Pokémon Breeder. I can't do that though. With every Pokémon Trainer I beat, I get their money, and with that, support my little brothers and sisters. So I can't leave. Satoshi, accept this, and complete my dream for me." Brock extends his hand, the badge shines.  
"I will fulfill your dream, and actually learn to earn a badge," Satoshi taking the badge. Misty smiles at that.  
"No Brock. You go live your dream," said a voice. The three of them turn.  
"Flint?!" Satoshi exclaims.  
Suddenly, Flint takes out his disguise and reveals to look like Brock.  
"My father," Brock said coldly.  
"Huh? So you're the good for nothing father who left home and never came back? How a twist ending," Satoshi said.  
"That's right. I tried to be the best trainer, and with all my failures, I couldn't face my family," Flint said.  
"Then why did you help Satoshi instead of Brock who is your own son?" Misty said crossing her arms.  
"Because I saw myself in Satoshi. I thought he didn't stand a chance," Flint said. Satoshi falls to the ground.  
"Brock, I know you probably don't want to speak to me, and I understand, but it's time for me to help my family. Brock, go live your dream. Travel with Satoshi. You could end up teaching him a lot of things like not tripping in air when he realizes that he sucks," Flint said.  
"Ok then, father, here," Brock said handing him a notebook.  
"Eh?" Flint questions.  
"Susie always rips her dresses so you'll have to learn how to sew, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast. Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner," Brock said.  
"Slow down! I can't write that fast!" Flint explains as he writes everything down, but Brock kept going.  
"Cindy sleep walks so have to tie her up and the twins never want to take a bath-"

That night Satoshi and Brock decided to leave Pewter City.  
"So that's why so many people battled me today, you all have some form of competition! Well, keep it up, you guys will end up going to the Pokémon League by the end of the year!" Brock said smiling.  
"Yes! Pokémon League, I'm getting closer!" Satoshi exclaims.  
_Pi-Pikachu!  
_"So Satoshi, are you alright for me to come along on your Pokémon Journey?" Brock questions.  
"Sure, I'm sure! The more the merrier! Besides, it's good to have someone to talk with!" Satoshi said.  
"Well, what about Misty? Why does she keep following you? Why isn't she at her gym?"  
Satoshi and Brock turn around.  
"Don't forget about my bike Satoshi Ash Ketchum! I won't stop until you pay me back!" Misty exclaims.  
"I know! I KNOW! I already said I'll do it! Pikachu, let's try to lose her!" Satoshi exclaims and the two run off.  
"Wait up Satoshi!" Brock exclaims.  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Misty yells and follows Brock and Satoshi.  
And together they run down Route 3.  
Meanwhile the Rocket Trio looked at them run. Meowth smiles sinisterly. "Pikachu will be ours soon enough."


	13. Route 3: Battle of the Shorts Gang!

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

It was now the next day, and Sid and Kenny were next to leave Pewter City.  
"Ah, Route 3, such a famous place, filled with beginners and other Pokémon that could be useful for my Pokedex. This Route would lead directly to Mt. Moon," Kenny said as he reviewed his new map that he had gotten from the store. "Alright, I can't wait to battle people! So what's in Mt. Moon? Anything special?" Sid asks.  
Kenny reaches for his book.  
"It says here: 'Mt. Moon is a large cave with many floors and connectors. The interior of the mountain is comprised of caves spanning three separate floors. A mountain located in northern Kanto, between Pewter City in the west and Cerulean City in the east. Climbing does not seem to be possible; to get past it, travelers always need to travel through the caves. Mt. Moon is known for being one of the few places where wild Clefairy can be found and for its frequent meteor falls. The shards of meteorites that fall here become Moon Stones, which is why its name is Mt. Moon. The mountain is also known for being home to Pokémon Fossils.' Wow, I guess that we might find some interesting things here." Kenny sets his book away.  
"So we can find this Pokémon named Clefairy? What is it?" Sid questions looking around.  
"It's this cute little pink Pokémon. Not that big. They're kinda rare."  
Sid smiles at this. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's catch ourselves a Clefairy!" Sid exclaims.  
Kenny sighs. "I honestly don't want one. I want only Pokémon that seem necessary to travel with."  
Sid looks at Kenny. "You're not trying to catch 'em all huh?" Sid questions.  
"It seems impossible. So no, I'm not. Let's just focus on trying to get to Cerulean City alive first," Kenny states looking at Sid.  
He nods and looks forward. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound. Kenny and Sid turn around to see a Youngster Trainer.  
"Aha! Another victim for the Shorts Gang!" the kid cries out.  
Kenny and Sid look at each other. "I'm sorry, what?" Kenny questions.  
"The Shorts Gang! You know, trying to make everyone wear shorts instead of jeans or skirts... we're world famous!"  
Sid laughs. "You're famous because you want people to wear shorts?! Haha wow dude!"  
The kid looks mad now. "How dare you make fun of the Shorts Gang! I'll go tell Joey!" the kid yells and runs off into Route 3.  
"That was disturbing..." Kenny said.  
"Well I am wearing shorts, maybe I should join!" Sid jokes.  
They continued their way down Route 3. Sid stops. Kenny looks at him.  
"Hey dude, we still haven't battled."  
Kenny suddenly has a nosebleed. "I know..."  
"How about a quick battle before we continue our way to Mt. Moon?" Sid smiling.  
Kenny blushes. "Ok, but just one Pokémon each, we're too far from the Pokémon Center now."

~~~~~~Battle! Kenny Vs. Sid!

Kenny and Sid face each other. Their eyes meet.

"You ready Ken?"

"Ready when you are Sid!"

"Go, Squirtle!"

"Go, Deerling!"

Both Pokémon come out.  
"Really Kenny," Sid looking gloom.  
"It's a match; I can't let myself lose to you on my first battle against you!" Kenny said looking tough.  
"We'll see about that!" Sid said setting his arms on his waist as he raised his chest.  
He smiles widely.

"Squirtle, Tackle!"

The Squirtle flies forward and knocks Deerling a few feet away. Deerling rolls on the ground, but stood up quick.  
"Deerling, Double Kick!"  
Deerling runs to Squirtle.  
"Look out Squirtle!"  
Squirtle jumps away. "Aqua Jet!"  
While Squirtle was in the air, it flips its tail sending streaks of water that hit Deerling. It hardly flinched.  
"Deerling is a Grass Type, Sid! Now, Deerling, use Leech Seed!" A little seed flies off Deerling's head and hits Squirtle's body. Leaves and vines surround Squirtle.  
"What's that move?" Sid questions.  
"It'll zap health right off Squirtle after every move your Pokémon makes. It's over Sid!" Kenny cries out in triumph.  
"Squirtle, Tackle!" It was a good hit, but Deerling still stood. A white light escapes out of Squirtle and hits Deerling. Squirtle looks at Sid.  
"Deerling, Double Kick!" Kenny shouts.  
Deerling jumps in front of Squirtle and kicks him twice to the body, sending it hurling to Sid. "Waah!" Sid cries at Squirtle impacts, and they slide a few inches away from where they were standing.  
"Oh my gosh, are you ok Sid?!" Kenny exclaims.  
"I'm alright," Sid said, but in a muffled voice.  
Kenny looked sad.  
Squirtle fainted. "Oh man, you're stronger than you think you are Ken!" Sid said.  
He returns Squirtle and walks up to Kenny. He hands over $150. Kenny refused to get the money. "I can't accept your money Sid! I hurt you..."  
Sid laughs. "It's necessary to get hurt in a Pokémon Battle dude! You did great, your Deerling is overpowered. Now, how about we go to Mt. Moon?" Sid said.  
Kenny smiles and nods. They start walking there.

"You know, since we're traveling together, how about we share our money. I mean we could get the supplies for our Pokémon that way," Kenny states as he passes some trainers battling.  
"Sure! That's a cool idea!" Sid said smiling at him.  
They walked up to a clearing. They see six people blocking the place. It was a Bug Catcher, a Lass trainer, and four Youngsters, but one seemed to be visibly different dressed.  
"It's them! It's those two!" It was the other Youngster from earlier. The different Youngster looked at them.  
"How dare you make fun of the Shorts Gang!" the Youngster said looking mad. He crosses his arms.  
"Look, we're just not interested in joining your group; we're heading to Mt. Moon," Kenny said politely.  
"Oh shut it nerd!" the Youngster Leader said.  
Sid steps up. "You know, I'm not afraid to punch a little brat like you in the face," Sid said smacking his fist on his hand. The Youngster fled behind the Lass who rolls her eyes. "Look, we're not letting you pass unless you beat all in a row. If you can do that we'll let you pass. If you lose, you're not passing!" the Lass said.  
"Who the hell do you guys think you are not letting us through?!" Sid yells in anger.

The six of them line up.  
"We are the Shorts Gang! United we stand to bring all people together and to wear shorts!" they all yell.  
The Bug Catcher yells and jumps in front of everyone. "Though I am not a Youngster, I, Bug Catcher Colton have volunteered to help spread the world!"  
Three Youngsters jumped forward. "We are Ben, Calvin, and Jimmy! We follow our leader until the end to stop this spread of jeans and skirts!"  
The Lass steps forward. "I am Lass Robin! Although this is so humiliating, I have to do this for my little brother which is him!" Lass Trainer Robin points at the leader of the Shorts Gang.  
"Behold! Youngster Joey!" the boy stood with his arms crossed.  
"Like my sister said earlier, you can't pass unless you beat us!" Youngster Joey said.  
Kenny and Sid exchange looks. "Fine, we'll be back," Sid said. "Huh?" Kenny said looking at Sid. They walk away.  
"We scared them off!" Youngster Ben exclaimed.  
"Off course we did! Now listen everyone, and listen well, I think it'll be best that we all spread out around Route 3. For we can scare off other trainers. We'll be rich in no time!" Youngster Joey said smiling.

~~~~~~Red

He was walking down Route 3. He sees a patch of grass shaking. A wild Pokémon! Red steps on the grass. He sees a wild Ekans! He smiles. The Ekans suddenly turns to Red and hisses at him.  
"Go Charmander!"  
His Pokémon came out and faced Ekans.  
"Charmander, use Ember!"  
The Ekans slithers away, and it use a Tail Whip to distract Charmander.  
"Now, use Ember again Charmander!" Charmander now jumps in the air and blows fire at Ekans in which it was consumed by flame. Ekans was still conscious, and it used Tackle on Charmander.  
Red's Pokémon flies through the air and does a backflip and lands on its feet.  
"Charmander, use Ember!" After holding it for a while, Charmander releases a nice amount of flame and hits Ekans. It staggers for a bit and then it falls. The wild Ekans fainted! Charmander got some experience points and there was a ding. Red looks at his Pokedex, and notices that Charmander was now at Level 15.  
One more.  
He looks over at Charmander. "You know, you don't use Ember the same anymore. Is it because you're getting stronger?" Red asks Charmander.  
_Char, Char!  
_Red smiles and pets his Charmander. "Let's continue. I'm sure Mt. Moon isn't too far from now. Return Charmander."  
Red walks through the Route. He sees all kinds of Pokémon, and realizes that he still hasn't officially caught one yet. Maybe a new member on the team should be useful. Red looks around and doesn't spot any other Pokémon. He decided to continue walking through Route 3. He sees a girl walking around. She turns immediately.  
She yells. "Eee! You looked at me didn't you?"  
Red looks confused.  
"That means we have to battle right?" The girl said taking out her Pokeball.  
Red readies his stance.  
"Go Pidgey!" she yells.  
"Go Charmander!" Red yells.  
Both come out roaring.  
"Pidgey, Tackle!" the girl exclaims. "Charmander dodge it and Ember!"  
Pidgey flew down towards Charmander which jumps out of the way. Charmander then opens its mouth and fire escapes and hits Pidgey. The poor Pokémon falls to the ground and faints. Charmander gains experience points.  
"Go, Pidgey!" the girl exclaims.  
"Charmander, Ember!"  
Red's Pokémon throws fire from its mouth and hits Pidgey, but it was still flying.  
"Pidgey, Gust!"  
A small tornado forms when Pidgey flapped its wings fast and it surrounds Charmander. the poor Pokémon was knocked off its feet and rolls.  
"Get up!" Red exclaims.  
Charmander struggles to get up.  
"Tackle!" the lass said. Pidgey swoops down and tackles Charmander off the ground. Charmander flies up a feet or two and lands on its head. Charmander's flame gets bigger.  
"Charmander, Ember!" Charmander jumps in the air and sends fire towards Pidgey. Pidgey was consumed by fire, and faints.  
"You're mean!" the girl said returning all her Pokémon.  
She walks up to him and pays him money. "Good job, you almost beat me," Red said to the girl.  
"Whatever. I hope the Shorts Gang beat you!" the girl said crossing her arms and whirling around.  
"Who?" Red questions.  
"The Shorts Gang. Some kids formed some clan and won't let you pass unless you beat them all in a battle. Can you beat them?" the girl said to Red.  
"I'll try! Let's go Charmander."  
Red and Charmander run off. He stops when he sees a Youngster in front of him.  
"Hi, I'm Ben! I like shorts they're comfy and easy to wear! Hey, you're not wearing shorts!" Ben said.  
"You must be part of the Shorts Gang. You know it's not nice not letting people through-"  
"Oh shut it guy! The Shorts Gang do what they want. And there's nothing anyone can do about it!" Ben said as he ran off.  
Red and Charmander look at each other.  
"Let's do this!" Red smiles. Charmander jumps in the air and run off again after Ben.

~~~~~~Leaf

She see's Red go forward on to Route 3.  
She sighs. What is she ever going to do? She can't deny her feelings towards Red or Blue. Her chances with Red seem higher though. Blue is hardly there...  
She looks at a kid coming towards her. A Bug Catcher. She rolls her eyes.  
"Hey, I saw you in Viridian Forest!" the Bug Catcher exclaims readying his Pokeball.  
Leaf just shakes her head and takes her Pokeball out too.  
"Go Caterpie!" the kid exclaims.  
"Go, Nidoran!"  
The two Pokémon face each other.  
"Nidoran, Double Kick!" Leaf shouts.  
Nidoran runs and kicks once then twice at Caterpie, sending it flying to the Bug Catcher. It had fainted in the air, and when it hit the Bug Catcher, it bounced off into somewhere else. "Caterpie!" the kid yells and runs off after it. Leaf cheers.  
"Hey wait, you forgot my money you little!" Leaf said running after him but trips on something round and pink. She yells on falls on her face. She gets up and looks angrily at her attacker.  
_Jiggly?  
_Leaf exclaims. "It's so cute! What is it?" Leaf said taking out her Pokedex.  
**"Jigglypuff; Number 039. The Balloon Pokémon. When its huge eyes waver, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep. Uses its alluring eyes to enrapture its foe. It then sings a pleasing melody that lulls the foe to sleep."  
**Leaf smiles.  
"Finally, a very cute Pokémon that can be useful too! And you can sing very well?" Leaf questions.  
The Jigglypuff cheers.  
"Oh wait! Here take this pen! It could be like a microphone! Ok, just don't put me to sleep," Leaf said handing a black marker to the Pokémon from her bag. Leaf sits and folds her legs.  
The Jigglypuff begins to sing.  
Leaf was about to cry. The Jigglypuff sang so well! And not to mention its soooooooo... Leaf falls to the ground. She begins to snore loudly...

~~~~~~Battle! Vs. The Shorts Gang!

Kenny and Sid were coming back from Pewter City.  
"-And I swear dude, May was all up on me and all! I was like 'Nah May, I still want to be a V until I find someone special,' and she was all like, 'But Sid, I need this!' In the end I didn't do it. I really wanted to, ya know? But then I thought why do it now when something could come up you know?" Sid continued with his stories of the Hoenn Region.  
Kenny sighs.  
"So, what about you? Have you ever made a move on a girl?" Sid questions stopping. Kenny freezes.  
"Well, I-I guess. I made a move on Jaune, or as everyone calls her, Yellow. She never took interest in me of course because of my incapability to impress girls," Kenny said.  
Sid stares. "Hey... look, I'm sorry if all my stories are putting you down or something..." Sid said looking embarrassed.  
"Oh not at all!" Kenny lied.  
They suddenly hear snoring.  
"Who's asleep at this hour?" Sid said looking around.  
"It's not uncommon for Pokémon to be sleeping at this time you know, some have to try to stay awake at night from predators," Kenny explained rising his finger.  
"I don't think Leaf's a Pokémon though," Sid said looking at the floor. Kenny turns. He sees Leaf fast asleep and with marker all over her face.  
"What happened to her?" Sid questions looking closer at her. Kenny reaches in his backpack.  
"Maybe this should help her, I found it in the forest while we trained in there for a while. It's called an Awakening. It's for Pokémon, but I wonder if it works for humans as well." Kenny kneels down and sprays it on Leaf. She didn't wake.  
"Great, what now?" Sid said scratching his nose.  
"Use Squirtle to settle her down," Kenny suggested.  
"Ok, go Squirtle!"  
Sid's Pokémon came out. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!"  
Squirtle releases a stream of water and hits Leaf. She wakes up screaming. She stands quickly. She looks at her clothes.  
"Sid, what the hell is your problem?! These clothes weren't cheap you know!" Leaf said.  
"You were asleep on the floor."  
Leaf looks around. "Crap, did I fall asleep? Oh no! Jigglypuff! Dammit, I missed it! I must've fallen asleep!" Leaf said as she sank on the floor.  
"Why do you have marker on your face?" Sid questions.  
"Eh?!" Leaf takes out a mirror and exclaims when she realizes that she does have her face written.  
"AAAHH! That little Jigglypuff!" Leaf grabs Squirtle and kicks it on its sensitive part, making it throw water all over her face. She drastically cleans her face with a napkin.  
"Was kicking Squirtle really necessary?" Sid questions.

"Hey guys!"  
It was Red.  
"Oh, hey Red! What's up?" Sid said as they did their greeting gestures. "I was just up on Route 3, and these little punks won't let anyone through. I fought with Bulbasaur, and when I defeated all of but the Leader, they attacked me for my money."  
Kenny gasps.  
"Why didn't you use Charmander?" Leaf said throwing the napkin away.  
"Because I thought Bulbasaur could get some experience, and well that Youngster Joey beat my Bulbasaur. I was going to use Charmander, but then they got kiddish," Red said.  
"I have an idea! Let's all go up to them and battle 'em! Then we'll see if those brats'll mess around with us then!" Sid said.  
"I agree with Sid. They seem to think that they are some kind of authority," Kenny said fixing his glasses and they flash with the sunlight.  
"I'll join!" said a voice. Kenny and Leaf freeze. Dom and Lacy walk up to them.  
"Hey Lacy! And Dom, when did you get back? How was the Johto region?" Red said looking surprised.  
"Probably boring as hell," Blue said.  
"Blue!" Red said in anger.  
"What's going on here? Tacking up the Shorts Gang huh? They were all easy to beat for me of course. I don't know how Red can beat them though," Blue said with his smirk.  
Lacy walks up to Sid and wraps her arm around his own. "Let's go already, I'm in the mood for a fight anyways!" she said.  
Kenny grunts. Dom walks up to Kenny and wraps his arms around Kenny's shoulders. Sid looks uneasy when he saw how close Dom was to Kenny.  
Leaf smiles at Blue, making Red turn around.  
"Let's go get them then!" Lacy said grabbing Sid's hand (whom blushes) and runs off.  
Dom carries Kenny. "Let's go!" Dom said winking at him. Kenny buries his face with his beanie and Dom runs off.  
Leaf looks at Red then at Blue. She sets her nose in the air and flips her hair at them and runs off.  
Blue and Red look at each other. Then race down Route 3.

Meanwhile, Jaune was looking at all the kids frown upon her. "Say it with me, now: Hi! I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear! It's easy. Since you lost, it's you pay up or join. And you're broke so you'll have to join," Youngster Joey said smiling evilly.  
Jaune sighs. "You didn't even let me use my Pikachu..." she said.  
"Too bad! You lost so we win! We always win!" Youngster Ben said.  
"Stop right there!" said a voice.  
They all turn. They see seven kids standing tall.  
"You have you're gang, we have ours!" Sid said flipping the kids off. They stare in horror.  
"So who's the leader?" Red questions stepping up.  
"It's the one who has the flipped cap," Blue said annoyed.  
Youngster Joey didn't look impressed. "You're telling me that we have to fight these guys? That's not fair! We're six there's seven of you!" Joey yells.  
Dom walks up to the group. "Just to make it fair, I'll fight in this side."  
Kenny gasps.  
"Dom, what are you doing?" Lacy said looking mad. "They're little kids. Oh by the way, my opponent is Sid," Dom said. Leaf and Kenny gasp and turn to Sid who looked terrified.  
Jaune runs up to the group.  
"Yellow? You're on a journey too?" Red said smiling.  
She blushes and nods.  
"Ok then let's just freaking battle! One Pokémon each!" Joey yells.  
They each take out a Pokeball. Kenny looks at Sid. He notices that Sid looked determined. Kenny was nervous about Dom's battle choice.

Kenny faces the Youngster Jimmy.  
Leaf faces the Lass Trainer Robin.  
Blue looks at Youngster Ben.  
Lacy looks at Bug Catcher Colton.  
Yellow looks at Youngster Calvin.  
Sid and Dom give each other a death glare.  
Red looks at Youngster Joey.  
They notice that other kids had come and surrounded to see. Even Satoshi, Misty, and Brock were there.

"Go Charmander!" "Go Rattata!"  
"Go Bulba!" "Go Jigglypuff!"  
"Go Squirtle!" "Go Ekans!  
"Go Sandshrew!" "Go Paras!"  
"Go ChuChu!" "Go Spearow!"  
"Go Snivy!" "Go Weedle!"  
"Go Wooper!" "Go Chikorita!"

The crowd goes wild.

"Sandshrew, use Rapid Spin!" Kenny exclaims.  
His Pokémon jumps in the air and spins rapidly and hits Paras, sending it flying. It held on though.  
"Paras, use Scratch!" Youngster Jimmy exclaims. Paras rushes forward to Sandshrew and scratches Sandshrew on its face. Sandshrew yells in pain and takes a few steps back.  
"Sandshrew, use Rollout!"  
Sandshrew jumps in the air and rolls down to Paras. The Bug Type dodges and jumps in the air. Sandshrew stands for a second and jumps after it.  
"Scratch!" Jimmy exclaims.  
Paras scratches Sandshrew's forehead with enough force to send it falling to the ground and sending dirt everywhere. Kenny blocks his eyes as dirt flies everywhere. Trainer Jimmy was smiling wildly.  
"Don't give up Ken!" Kenny hears Sid say. He quickly glances over and sees Wooper get sent flying in the air by Chikorita. Dom was smiling widely. Kenny looks back at Sandshrew.  
The Pokémon had stood up, panting.  
"Sandshrew, Swift!"  
Sandshrew extends its arms and sends stars towards Paras. The Bug Type is sent sliding a few feet away. Kenny jumps as an explosion is heard and hears Calvin scream.  
"Paras, Leech Life!" The Bug Type runs after Sandshrew.  
"Dodge it, and Swift!"  
Sandshrew rolls away and extends its arms sending stars flying towards Paras. It jumps in the air trying to avoid the hit, but the stars follows and Paras is sent flying more into the air, and it falls from a great height. It had fainted. Trainer Jimmy stares in horror.  
"It's over," Kenny breathes as another explosion happens.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Lacy exclaims.  
The vines extend and hit Weedle. It flies off spinning into the air and lands hard on the floor.  
"String Shot!" Colton yells. Caterpie aims at Snivy in which it elegantly twirled away.  
"Tackle!" Lacy said as she looks at her nails. Snivy runs at high speeds and tackles Caterpie. The Bug Type rolls on the floor. It looked weak.  
"Finish it with a Vine-" There was an explosion and she looks to her left. She sees Jaune's Pikachu fall to the ground and roll. She shrugs and looks back at Snivy.  
"Vine Whip!"  
Snivy smirks and without looking knocks the poor Pokémon out.  
"I win, you lose." Lacy returns her Snivy. She walks up to the trainer.  
"You sucked so bad. Maybe you should train harder so you wouldn't be so humiliating. You're a disgrace as a Pokémon Trainer. Maybe you should stop being a trainer altogether and go home and cry. Especially having those sucky Pokémon. You should've known you were going to lose anyhow, cause I always get what I want."  
There was an explosion.

"Bulba, Leech Seed!" Leaf said as she jumps in the air. Bulba releases a small seed and hits Jigglypuff. Vines and leafs surround it.  
"Jigglypuff, Sing!" Jigglypuff puffs in air and releases a few pink and white musical notes that almost hit Bulba. The song was still heard.  
"Bulba, Poison Powder!" Leaf exclaims.  
Bulba shakes and purple powder hits Jigglypuff. The Pokémon slightly turns purple. Leaf smiles as she now realizes that this will be easier.  
There was an explosion and Leaf turns to see Jaune's Pikachu roll away. Leaf wonders what happened but focuses on her battle.  
"Jigglypuff, Pound!" The pink Pokémon inflates itself and jumps and pounds Bulba a few feet away. Bulba still held on. A white light flies to Bulba, and Jigglypuff slightly turns purple.  
"Leaf look out!" said a voice.  
When Leaf turned, she was blasted of her feet with a stream of water. She screams as she falls on the dirt.  
"Crap, Leaf! Are you ok?"  
It was Blue she noticed.  
"I'm ok thanks."  
She stands up and looks at Bulba who was asleep. She gasps. The white light flies off and exactly when it hits Bulba, there was another explosion, and Leaf closes her eyes as the dirt flies all over her. Jigglypuff wobbles for a bit and then it faints. Leaf looks around and sees Yellow lying on the floor with a big cut on her forehead.

"Squirtle, let's do this! Use Bubble!" Blue extends his arm towards Ekans. Hard bubbles come out of Squirtle's mouth and hit Ekans in which it slithers in pain.  
"Ekans, Poison Sting!" Ben exclaims.  
Ekans opens its mouth and small white darts fly to Squirtle in which it was hit. Squirtle opens one eye and shakes its head.  
"Ha, you really think that your attacks are going to hurt my Squirtle? Use Water Gun!"  
Ekans moves away.  
"Ekans, Tail Whip!" Squirtle follows the tail around as Ekans wagged it around. "Stop letting your guard down!" Blue exclaims.  
There was an explosion. Blue didn't care to look. "Squirtle, Tackle!" Blue exclaims.  
Squirtle runs towards Ekans. "Wrap it now!" Ben yells. Just as Squirtle was about to get a good hit, Ekans jumps on Squirtle and they roll on the floor. Squirtle exclaims in fear. Ekans had wrapped around Squirtle who was screaming in fear.  
"Stop screaming! Use Water Gun!"  
Squirtle shut its eyes and blasted water. Ekans moved and sent water towards Leaf.  
"Leaf look out!" Blue shouts.  
Blue sees Leaf turn as she was hit. He can hear her scream and saw her fall. "Crap, Leaf are you ok?" Blue said getting ready to run after her. "I'm ok, thanks." Leaf said out loud.  
Blue looks at Ben. "You did this you little a-hole! You'll pay for that!" Blue said standing his ground.  
"You did that move, you hurt that girl," Ben said folding his arms.  
Blue looks stunned. There was another explosion. Blue shakes his head. "Squirtle, use Bubble!"  
Hard bubbles escape and hit Ekans in which it faints. Blue walks up to Squirtle.  
"You have to look where you're attacking you moron! You hurt my friend! All because you were scared! What kind of Pokémon Trainer do you expect me to be if I can't even have a fearless Pokémon?" Blue said to Squirtle.  
His Pokémon looks at him and looks at the ground sadly. Blue returns Squirtle and walks towards Leaf.

Sid and Dom look at each other and so did the Pokémon.  
"Chikorita, Vine Whip!" Dom yells.  
"Wooper, Slam!"  
Chikorita runs forward and the vines almost hit Wooper who dodges them all by inches. Wooper jumps in the air and by putting all its weight on its feet goes down and slams Chikorita to the floor sending dust everywhere. Dom grunts in annoyance while Sid smiles. Chikorita sends Wooper away with its vines.  
"Chikorita, Poison Powder!" Dom exclaims.  
Wooper dodges that.  
"Water Gun!"  
Just as Wooper does that, Chikorita slams down its vines on Wooper, making a hole on the ground, and proven super effective. Dom laughs and Sid looks horrified.  
Sid hears Sandshrew cry in pain and both Dom and Sid turn. Dirt flies towards to Kenny. Sid felt bad. "Don't give up Ken!" Sid cries out. There was a strong whip sound and Sid turns to see Wooper fly up in the air and falls to the ground.  
"I don't know why Kenny is with you Sid. He's my best friend since the longest of time. Now you want to take our friendship away?" Dom said out loud.  
Sid didn't say anything but yell Wooper to use Slam. Sid's Pokémon jumps in the air and once again slams Chikorita to the floor. This time Wooper moved away before Chikorita can land a hit. They were too busy fighting to notice the explosion that happened.  
"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Dom yells extending his arm.  
Wooper does a backflip and dodges them. Sid on the other was impaled by the sharp leaf on his shoulder, blood squirting out. He doesn't scream, except he felt anger.  
"Wooper, on the double! Use Slam on the little prick!" Sid yells in anger.  
Wooper jumps in the air.  
"Razor Leaf!" Dom said.  
Chikorita jumps in the air and sends those sharp leafs at Wooper. The leafs miss and Wooper slams down with its feet and both Pokémon fall to the ground, sending dirt everywhere. There was another explosion. Dom and Sid stare at each other coldly. Wooper stands up and smiles widely.  
Chikorita laid on the floor unconscious.  
Dom shakes his head and returns his Pokémon.  
"I'm not taking your friendship away, dude. Besides, it was Kenny's decision," Sid said returning Wooper.  
Dom grinds his teeth in anger. "You're taking my ex away from me!" Dom yells.  
Sid's eyes widen. "Ex? As in-"  
"Yes as in my ex-boyfriend! Didn't he tell you that he and I dated a long time ago? Didn't he tell you that he liked boys?!" Dom exclaims.  
Sid slowly turns his head towards Kenny who was standing there in horror.

"ChuChu, use ThunderShock!" Yellow exclaims.  
ChuChu crunches up and realizes electricity towards Spearow. The Flying Pokémon dodges the attack and swoops down. "Use Peck!"  
The Pokémon flies towards ChuChu who barely jumped away. "ChuChu, be careful!" Yellow exclaims setting her hands together.  
"Spearow, Fury Attack!" The Pokémon started using its beak to swiftly peck it. ChuChu cried in pain. The Pokémon flies up in the air doing all sorts of backflips.  
"ChuChu, use ThunderShock!" Yellow's Pokémon jumps in the air and releases a shock. Suddenly fire come out of nowhere and hits the traveling electricity, causing a medium explosion.  
Spearow and ChuChu disappear in the cloud of smoke. Yellow screams. She sees ChuChu fall to the ground bounce once and roll towards her. Yellow runs up to ChuChu.  
"No! Are you ok?" ChuChu nods her head and stands up.  
ChuChu looks at the Spearow that was on the floor.  
"Quick, use Volt Tackle!" ChuChu consumes itself with electricity and runs at high speeds towards the Spearow. It tackles it, shocking it badly, and sending it flying a few feet away. The Spearow looked weak now.  
"We can do this!" Yellow exclaims. Spearow tries to fly back up into the air, but it couldn't. "Spearow no!" Calvin exclaims.  
"ChuChu, let's finish this, ThunderShock!" ChuChu crunches up and sends electricity towards Spearow. To Yellow's surprise, the Spearow moved!  
"Whirlwind!"  
Spearow flaps its wings super-fast and sends ChuChu flying off and hits Yellow on her face. ChuChu held on to Yellow. The wind blew her straw hat away, but she held on to her Pokémon.  
"ChuChu, use ThunderShock!" Yellow suddenly exclaims as she held tightly her Pokémon. The shock ran through Yellow and ChuChu. Yellow didn't look affected by it. Calvin stared in horror as the electricity escaped from them.  
Suddenly another wave of fire hits the electricity current. It combines with the electricity which explodes on Spearow's face and it starts to send little explosions to Yellow and ChuChu.  
"Yellow!" Red screams.  
Yellow and ChuChu stare as eventually the explosion reached them. The fire and electricity surrounds them. ChuChu and Jaune scream as they seemingly explode.  
Smoke surrounds them, and when the smoke cleared, Yellow was on the floor. She wasn't moving. ChuChu was nowhere to be seen.

"Go Charmander!"  
"Go Rattata!"  
Red laughs. "You're the leader of the Shorts Gang and you have a Rattata?! This should be easy!" Red exclaims extending his arm.  
"That's what you think, never underestimate a trainer, you'll see that once I beat you!" Joey said with his arms crossed and his cap set backwards.  
"Rattata, Tackle!" Joey exclaims.  
Rattata jumps in the air and runs very fast that even Charmander got confused as to where it was going to hit. It came from the left, and poor Charmander was sent flying. He rolled about ten times and stopped when it he hit a rock.  
Red looks surprised. "I'm not letting myself loose so easily! Charmander get up and use Ember!"  
"Rattata, go up to him and Hyper Fang!"  
Charmander gets up and before Charmander could aim, Rattata was already up to Charmander. Rattata's front teeth extend and impales its teeth inside of Charmander's chest, blood going out everywhere. Red yells. Charmander was then spun and eventually flung in the air until he fell.  
Charmander slowly got up and covered its chest. Joey smiles.  
"Ember!" Red screams in anger.  
"Rattata, Tackle!"  
Again, Rattata runs in super speed and just as Charmander was about to release the fire, Rattata tackles it to the floor. Charmander's fire flies elsewhere, and then an explosion is heard, followed by screams. Red turns to see ChuChu on the floor. "Crap," Red said.  
"Rattata, let's finish this! Use Tackle!" Rattata again began to run fast. Red looked to the left. Yes! Rattata does have a weakness, it always attacks on the same spot!  
"Charmander, Smokescreen to the left!" Red exclaims.  
Charmander opens its mouth and releases a thick black liquid which was a direct hit on Rattata's face! It stops to try to shake it off.  
"No!" Joey exclaims.  
"Ember now!"  
Charmander opens its mouth and breathes fire all over Rattata. It falls to the ground, but was still conscious.  
"Finish it with Ember!" Charmander smiles and puffs in air.  
"Rattata, Quick Attack!"  
Rattata soon disappeared. Charmander blows fire and by inches misses Joey.  
"What the hell?"  
"Now!"  
In a flash, Rattata head-butts Charmander to the ground.  
"That was too fast!" Red exclaims in anger.  
"Time to end you Red! The Shorts gang will become notorious after I beat you! I will get all the fame for my awesome win!" Joey said closing his fists. "Rattata, now use Quick Attack again!"  
"Ember to the left!"  
Charmander releases fire, but once again Rattata manages to hit Charmander. The fire travels towards Yellow's direction. The fire hit the electricity's current and eventually was going to hit Yellow. Red gasps, "Yellow!" It was too late, fire consumes her, and it explodes. Smoke surrounds her. When it clears, Yellow was on the floor, with a cut on her forehead.  
"Yellow!" Red exclaims and was about to run over to her when Joey calls out to him.  
"If you go, you forfeit the match, and we win!" he said.  
Red looks at Joey.  
"Charmander, use Ember on Joey!" Red shouts.  
"What?!" Joey said stepping a few feet back. Charmander looks uncertain. "Just do it!" Red shouts at it. Charmander looks uneasy but sends fire.  
Joey stood there paralyzed of shock. Rattata jumps in front of the fire and there was a small explosion. Rattata falls to the ground, fainted. Joey stares in shock.  
"In the end I won," Red said returning Charmander.  
He runs to Yellow while Joey sinks to the floor.

Kenny looks at Sid then at Dom. His heart was racing. This is the way Sid was supposed to know. Sid just stared in shock. Dom looked mad. Think Kenny. Think! Kenny crosses his arms.  
"Dom! how could you?! I knew that you wanted to go with me on a journey, but saying such lies to make Sid stop going with me on a journey is just plain... why Dom?! Why would you do this to me?! I thought we were friends!" Kenny shouts.  
Dom looks shocked. Sid looks back at Dom. "Wow dude, that's cold. Kenny said you guys were like best friends or something, and now you go ahead and do this to him? That's messed up. C'mon Ken, let's go," Sid said. Sid walks away.  
Dom looks at Kenny, and Kenny looks back.  
"Dom..."  
"Stop. Kenny, I though that you saw me as your boyfriend. What happened to you?"  
Kenny looks at the floor. "I stopped being yours when you decided to leave me. Without saying goodbye." Kenny said nothing else and walks up to Sid.  
Dom looks at them walk away.  
"I can still help you," Lacy said as she appear next to him. "Lacy, I'm losing him. I don't know what to do," Dom tells her.  
"Mt. Moon. I have a plan, but you have to follow every step. What are you willing to do to get Kenny back?" Lacy asks.  
"Anything," Dom responds as he sees Sid walking away with Kenny. Lacy smiles and walks to the crowd.

"Yellow!" Red shouts as he kneels next to her. Leaf was already there with Blue. "Is she ok?" Red questions looking scared.  
Suddenly she opens her eyes. Her green eyes meet Red. "Whoa, what an awakening," she blushes.  
"Yellow, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Red said. Yellow didn't get time to answer because a bunch of kids surrounded the four of them. They were cheering. "Are they cheering us? I didn't even win," Yellow said.  
"You did, Spearow went down when that explosion happened," Blue said.  
Yellow looks around. "Where's ChuChu?" she questions.  
Her Pokémon suddenly jumps on her shoulder. Yellow laughs.  
"Here, let me get that for you, Yellow," Red said as he took a bandage and covers her cut. Yellow blushes. "Thank you Red," she said feeling her hair. Red gets up and helps Yellow up. Leaf gets up. Blue looks at the crowd. Everyone was cheering.  
Lacy breaks into the crowd. "I am also part of this you know. Since Dom isn't available, I'll take his fame!" Lacy said posing in a certain way exposing her cleavage and all the older kids smiled.  
"We also won! We need credit too!" It was Sid. Kenny was right beside him looking miserable. Leaf gives a look to Kenny. He just shakes his head.  
"Congratulations! You actually defeated the Shorts Gang!"  
"We can finally go to Mt, Moon!"  
"You saved Route 3!"  
"Let's hear it for our saviors!"  
"Hip Hip, Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip, Hooray!"  
Suddenly all the kids went quiet and turned to the Shorts Gang. They were all hurled up together, and Ben and Jimmy where crying. "What do we do with them?"  
"Let's strip them and make them walk Pewter naked!"  
"Yeah!"  
The Shorts Gang backed up to a tree. Brock steps between them. "Stop! You're not doing such thing. Sure they did something wrong, but that doesn't mean that you have to give them such a harsh punish," Brock said.  
Red steps next to Brock. "He's right. It's not right. I know they've caused trouble and all, but they've learned they're lesson. If they mess with you again, I'll be here to stop them, but I won't let you guys do something so humiliating."  
They kids look at each other.  
"If you're against him, I'll fight with him," Leaf said walking next to Red. He smiles at her.  
"I still hate your guts, but even I know when something is screwed up," Blue said as he walked next to Leaf.  
"I agree!" Kenny said. He stands next to Red.  
"I'm always with Kenny!" Sid said as he hurries next to him.  
"Fine, I'll go too!" Satoshi said as he stood next to Brock.  
"Don't forget about my bike Ketchum!" Misty said as she stood next to him.  
Jaune walks up to them and stands in between Red and Leaf.  
The kids stare. "Ok, let's get them all!"  
"What?!"

Red quickly hides behind the tree. He was in his underwear just like the others.  
"I blame this all on you Red!" Blue said as a blush mark goes through his face.  
He was in the underwear too.  
"Me?!" Red said.  
They started to fight over the tree. Eventually they fall to the ground. People look at them and start laughing. Red and Blue blush and run away covering their crotches.  
"Damn all those people! The last time I try to be the nice guy!" Blue yells as they turn into an alley way. Leaf was hiding in there wearing only but her underwear.  
Blue and Red get nosebleeds.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!GOAWAY!GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY! Leaf screams.  
Red and Blue run somewhere else.  
Yellow was hiding behind Leaf. "This is so bad..." Yellow said. "I know..." Leaf responded.

Meanwhile Kenny was hiding behind a bush. He was coving his crotch area and he had a big embarrassed mark on his face. "This is complete violation of privacy! I can't believe this happened! What am I going to do!" Kenny said.  
"Calm down dude, we'll get our clothes in ten minutes, besides you should feel a lot more worried for the girls," Sid said.  
Kenny glances over at Sid. He was wearing an all-white with red polka dots surrounding it. Kenny looks away...  
"Kenny, about what happened earlier..." Sid said looking at him. Kenny looks at Sid. "Just stop, we'll talk about it once we're out of this situation."  
Suddenly there was a flash. Kenny flinches still. They turn to see Dom. He was holding his PokeGear.  
"Nice! I'll just edit Sid out and use you for material cutie!" Dom said winking at them.  
Sid stands up. "What the hell you pervert stop taking pictures of us!" Sid said standing up. Dom's eyes widen. Kenny faints as his nosebleed went totally out of control.  
"Well, I guess for being your size, you really have nothing to hide huh?" Dom said looking down. Sid looks down. His underwear was at his feet... Sid's face turns redder than a cherry. He covers his privates.  
Dom takes a picture. "This is so going on PokeGram! See you later! Nice show Sid! Hahaha!"  
Sid sinks to the floor. Oh man...Dom saw...Did Kenny...? Kenny was still on the floor. "Ken..." He saw that Kenny wasn't going to wake so he just looked around. Sid didn't say anything and just looked at the sky then. The stuff he gets involved with. He looks over at Kenny.  
He should've seen Kenny too...!  
Sid faints as a minor nosebleed escapes his nose.

Satoshi and Brock were walking down Route 3. "I feel bad, they didn't do anything to me because I'm their Gym Leader," Brock said looking guilty. Misty caught up tot them.  
"Well maybe next time they could've easily kept on moving on!" Misty said smiling to herself.  
"Why are you smiling?" Satoshi questions.  
"Oh nothing. Nothing someone like you would understand," Misty said blushing. Satoshi crosses his arms. Pikachu looks around. He sees a Pokémon looking at them.  
_Pikapi!  
_"Huh what's wrong Pikachu?"  
Pikachu points at the Pokémon. Satoshi looks at the direction and doesn't see anything. "There's nothing there Pikachu," Satoshi said as he continued to walk.  
Pikachu stares at the Pokémon. When they were far enough Pikachu just shook the thought off. But there was something about that Pokémon that seemed familiar.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

The Boss slaps the Grunt. He falls to the ground.  
"You idiot! Who the hell told you to get out of Mt. Moon?! We need those fossils to get our money and you're out here being like dumb asses! Now tell me how Silph Co. is going. Is the President ready to turn in our needs? Or do I have to go there ourselves?"  
"No Boss, he hasn't! He just refuses to do so! We're trying to do the best that we can."  
The Boss looks at the Grunt. He takes out a gun. The Grunt backs up. "Si-Sir?"  
"Do me a favor then. Find his daughter. Jaune is her name. Find her, and then we'll get him to give me what I want. Find her and bring her to me."  
The Grunt nods and swiftly exits his room.  
The Boss stares into the computer. He leans in closer. A webpage showing a video about some children battling in Route 3. The camera puns to Red who's Charmander blows fire to Joey but Rattata jumps in the way. He pauses it on Red.  
The Boss smiles.  
"Well, look who's finally old enough to become a trainer. Red. Your father would be so proud."


End file.
